Naruto Yaoi Story (M Reader Insert)
by otaku209
Summary: This is a reader-insert somewhat reverse harem. The fanfiction goes along with the actual story, but M!Reader is in it. There's different parts for each character and reader is both Seme and Uke, of course there'll be smut, limes, fluff and all that crap. So prepare yourselves for one hell of a story...
1. Here's How to Not Get Confused

Key/Legend

 **Naruto** _= Reader is going with the Naruto Story_

 **Sasuke** = _Reader is going with the Sasuke Story_

And etc.

 **All** = The main story, in which it is important to **ALL** stories.

Get it?

Also, **I will be skipping the Zabuza Arc, cuz it's too boring to read, I'll put flashbacks of it during the Chuunin Exams. Another thing is, the characters like Shikamaru, Neji, KIba, etc. will probably have shorter chapters since I won't really know what to write. I'll probably just ask y'all for suggestions...ZHANK JOU!**


	2. All

_All_

 _This part is essential to all stories._

 ** _Prologue_**

Third P.O.V

(M/N) (L/N) sat in his designated spot, tapping his fingers on the desk (nervously, impatiently, annoyed) as the teams were being called out. His eyes danced around the room as he picked out who he doesn't want to be on a team with. "Alright,..."

 **Naruto**

"Alright Squad seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and (M/N) (L/N)!" Once Iruka finished, Naruto's eyes dashed across the room, landing on a certain (h/c) haired teen. He was tapping his desk impatiently, a half hearted glare on his face. _Great, another Sasuke._ Naruto thought bitterly, turning around to face the young Uchiha, with an irritated look. _But I can't help but wonder..._

 **Sasuke**

"Alright Squad seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and (M!Name) (L!Name!)" The unusually nervous teen gasped as he heard Sasuke's name. _That's the guy who lives for revenge..._ Truth be told, all the (s/c) boy wanted to do was help him get on the right road, but he was almost unapproachable. Obsidian eyes took a side glance at the mentally nervous wreck, watching as he furrowed his brows in thought, an adorable expression on his face. Kiba poked his cheek to make sure that M!Name was paying attention to his "super cool story". The smaller male turned towards him, giving an apologetic smile, before the obnoxious mutt continued talking.

 **Shikamaru**

"Alright Squad ten. Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and (M!Name) (L!Name)!" Ino cheered as she heard her best guy friend was going to be on her team. Launching herself onto the (h/c)nette's back she giggled as he was yelling "Get off! Get off of me!" his face turning red with embarrassment and annoyance. The lazy teen barely spared a glance at the shouting boy. _Che, typical Tsundere..._

 **Kiba**

"Alright Squad eight. Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and (M!Name) (L!Name)!" This was an outrage, a dog with a cat! Unbelievable! "What! Why am _I_ stuck with the stupid cat!" The (h/c)nette growled silently in annoyance, sending a glare towards the mutt. "Deal with it, until we're Chuunin." He spoke with a calm and collected voice, though his words were also laced with strong venom and a pinch of hurt. He's never done anything to annoy Kiba, so why is he acting like a douche... _Maybe it's just fate._  
_

 **Neji**

(M!Name) sighed out as he finished his laps with Gai, wondering how he even made it this far. Lee ran right past him, before jogging backwards, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright (M!Name)?" The said male was on the grass laying on his back with his eyes closed. "Just peachy..." he mumbled, before slowly sitting up. The tired teen deadpanned his teammate as he continued to do push ups right in front of him. "Alright! (M!Name) and Neji, you two will be sparring partners, same with Lee and Ten-Ten!" Gai had a big grin on his face as he gave a thumbs up. "Yes Gai-sensei!" The determined taijutsu specialist shouted, getting into a fighting position. The (h/c)nette sighed again, his eyes half-lidded and with bags underneath. _Let's get this done and over with..._ Once Gai said start, the duo sprinted towards each other, and the training began.  
_

 **Gaara**

"Hey Gaara!" A smiling (M!Name) shouted, running towards the jinchuuriki. "We're on the same team!" Gaara grins softly at his best friend's antics, a gesture only he himself sees. "So I've heard. At least there's one person I can tolerate in the group." The energetic teen's (e/c) orbs brightened at the compliment as he blushed slightly, before grasping his hand and pulling the red head behind him. "Let's go meet up with everyone else for our mission!" Not caring if anyone stared at him, the somewhat taller male skipped to their destination, dragging a blushing Gaara with him.


	3. Naruto

Naruto

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Third P.O.V

"(M!Name)!" The said male merely turned his head to the side, humming in response. Suddenly a pair of small arms wrapped around his leg, pressing themselves against it. The young girl had sparkles in her eyes, as she watched the man of her dreams look at her. "Yuki, what are you doing here? Your parents will get angry..." The brunette blushed and turned her head away from his unwavering gaze. "I just wanted to see you before you met your sensei, to give you a good luck charm!" Pulling out a chain with a dragon on it, she hastily put the jewelry in his hand, her face a bright red, before running off. **_'Oh the irony...'_** _'Tch. Shut up.'_ The voice inside of the mysterious teen's head chuckled before disappearing.

In the entire world, there are 5 legendary dragons, each identified with a color. The red, blue, silver, white, and black dragon. (M!Name) hosts the black dragon, which is the most vicious dragon out of all five. There's also the white dragon in Konoha, who is the exact opposite of the (h/c)nette. And that's Yuki, although she doesn't know that. Which is the exact reason why her parents wants her to stay away from him. They fear that he'll corrupt her mind and turn her evil. But, (M!Name) is nothing like that. It pains him, that they treat him so wrong, and in the end, he just disconnected himself from the world, becoming nothing more than an empty robot, with a devious spirit residing in him.

Turning to the classroom door, the first thing he hears is Naruto's voice. "He's late..." The blonde complained, just as the (h/c) male came in. Everything falls quiet, the only thing heard is the (s/c) ninja's footsteps as he took a seat. "Where were _you_ at?" The whiskered male asks, pointing a finger at him. Not looking away fromthe window, his silky voice replies with, "A friend of mine was giving me a gift. Why are you so curious, Naruto?" The said boy started to stutter and turn red before sighing, turning back to the prank he was about to pull. "Naruto! Just sit down!" Sakura speaks, getting annoyed. "I don't want to! How come our teacher's the only one who's late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it!" (M!Name) mentally deadpanned at the catchphrase. _Believe it, huh? How adorable..._

"The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something. And Iruka sensei's gone too." The pink haired kunoichi sighed, before perking up again. "Hey, what are you doing?" Wedged in the door was a chalk covered chalkboard eraser, waiting to fall as someone opened the door. "That's what he gets for coming late! Surprise!" **_'And_** **this** _ **is supposed to be the Kyuubi host?'**_ _'Quit being temperamental, be glad_ I'm _not like that...'_ Sakura chastised Naruto, telling him that he's going to get in trouble. Sasuke spoke like a know it all saying, "Our teacher is a Jounin, an elite ninja. You think that he'd fall for something like that?" The dragon host grunted before talking. "You never know, expect the unexpected."

The whiskered jinchuuriki nodded his head rapidly. "Yeah! Just like what (N/N) said!" The mysterious male blinked two times. "Did you just give me a nickname?" Realizing that he did, the blonde blushed, saying that it slipped out. Unbeknownst to anyone in that room, a small smile twitched at his lips, hidden by his black scarf. _This kid..._ Just then, a grey haired man, with a mask and a ninja headband blocking one eye steps through the door, and instantly, the chalk duster lands on his head. Naruto laughed and Sakura tried to be the teacher's pet, claiming she told Naruto not to. Sasuke deadpanned, then looked at (M!Name) who didn't even leave his gaze from the window. _There's something...off about him._ Sasuke narrowed his eyes, before turning his attention back to their sensei.

"My first impression of this group is...you're a bunch of idiots. The (h/c)nette deadpanned his teacher. "Says the one who apparently can't tell time." He mutters quietly, before following everyone else out the room and onto the roof. "Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Kakashi speaks, his voice laced in boredom. "Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asks, her eyes showing confusion. "Things you like. Things you hate, dreams for the future. Hobbies, things like that." (M/N) had understood now what he was supposed to say, but apparently the others hadn't. "How about you go first and tell us about you. Before we talk, you show us how it's supposed to be." Naruto says.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. I don't really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. And as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." The (s/c) teen sweatdropped at his introduction. _That was very...informative?_ "That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name." Naruto nods his head in agreement. "Alright, you with the scarf, your turn." (M/N) spoke, his voice like silk and full of mysterious elegance. "My name is (M/N) (L/N). The things I like are non-exsistant. What I dislike is people who invade my personal space. My hobby(ies) consist of_ and my dream for the future is not important." Kakashi nodded his head, not really paying attention, but Naruto was trying to be sneaky and stare at the (L/N) from his lashes, only to get caught.

Mesmerizing (e/c) orbs locked onto his blue ones, making him silently squeal and fall down the stairs. "Naruto! What do you think you're doing!" Sakura whacked him on the head, with a look of disapproval on her face. If he would've looked up, he could've seen underneath Sakura's dress. Upon noticing that, he blushed in embarrassment and proceeded to apologize many times, before it was his turn to introduce himself. After everyone was done with introductions, Kakashi began to speak again. "We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Naruto perks up, a smile on his face. "Ooh! What kind of mission are we gonna have?" "It's a survival exercise." The grey haired jounin states simply. Naruto's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Huh? A survival exercise?"

"This is not like your previous training." The sensei sighed out. "So uh, so uh, what kind of training is it then?" The blonde questioned. Kakashi chuckled in a sinister way before speaking. "Well if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it. Out of the twenty-eight graduates that just came here, only ten will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass/fail test. And the chances that you will fail is at least sixty-six percent." Naruto turned completely white in shock(blanched), Sakura had depressed lines behind her, Sasuke glared, and (M/N) remained neutral. "That's crazy! We worked hard to be here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?"

"Oh that was just to select the candidates that might become Genin, or not. That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear." Everyone has a look of determination plastered on there face, except for Sasuke and (M/N). The blunette cracks his knuckles and the only thing the (h/c) haired ninja is thinking is _Are you serious, 5 in the morning? I barely wake up at 8!_ Kuroh, the dragon inside of him, only chuckles in response. "Oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke." (M/N) couldn't help but quietly sigh out in annoyance.

-Time Skip: 5 A.M. Tomorrow Morning-

When (M/N) looked at himself in the mirror, dark bags were under his eyes. After staying up most of the night bickering with Kuroh, he finally got at least three hours of sleep, before the blasted alarm clock went off. _Damn it..._ Fixing himself up, the (s/c) ninja had a quick snack before walking off towards the training ground. What? He didn't have dinner last night. On his way there, he happened to run into Naruto, who suggested they walked together since they're on a team and should know each other better. The duo both reached the training grounds by the time Sasuke and Sakura did. The blonde was yapping the (h/c)nette's ear off, excited that there's someone who'll actually listen to him. Everyone exchanged goodmornings, and eventually Naruto was drained of talking energy and decided to rest his head on (M/N)'s shoulder.

Perhaps he thought wrong of the mysterious boy, he was just quiet, but he was also kind and gave great advice. _He smells like (manly scent)..._ The whiskered teen dozed off to the comforting smell, not noticing the taller male's _un_ comfortable expression. This is the only other person besides Yuki whose gotten this close to him, he didn't know how to react. So he just stiffly sat there, waiting for Kakashi to come, with a small blush on his face.

 **Naruto Love Points:+3**


	4. Sasuke

_Sasuke_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Third P.O.V

(M/N) sighed quietly as he walked through Konoha, searching for Kiba, who totally ditched him for his new squad. "That jerk...always abandoning me." Thrashing around could be heard from the inside of the building that the (h/c)nette was sitting on. So being the curious person that he was, he crawled to the window and peered inside, his (e/c) orbs sparkling with interest. The person making all that noise was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, who was yelling 'Untie me' although it was muffled. Nodding his head rapidly, he quickly took out a kunai and sliced the ropes, before carefully taking the tape off of his mouth. "Where's Naruto?" The bluenette demanded, his eyes hard and aching for revenge. "I don't know, I was looking for Kiba...but I can help you find him." (M/N) spoke enthusiastically, a small smile on his face.

"Fine, come on." The pale teen gripped the quiet teen's wrist, dragging him. The duo continued walking around searching for Naruto, until they came across Sakura. "Sasuke your back! Don't be so shy, you bad boy!" The pinkette spoke with a seductive voice. Sasuke passed by her, not even bothering to stop, still pulling (M/N) by his arm, causing him to stumble. "Are you ready now? I mean mentally prepared? Because I am, I mean I'm raring to go! Oh hey wait a minute!" She called as the Uchiha and the (h/c) haired ninja kept moving. Sasuke came to an abrupt stop, making (M/N) crash into his back and fall. "Ah, I'm so sorry!" He apologized while rubbing his now red nose. "Where's Naruto?" The blunette asked, not the slightest bit of emotion in his voice.

"See there you go changing the subject again. Anyway Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying? 'Cause he wasn't raised right!" Just then, (M/N) felt a pang in his chest. He wasn't raised in the best of ways either, in fact he was raised in an all-male brothel, thus the fact why he's gay. He doesn't even know who his parents are. A frown etched onto his (s/c) face, as he resisted the urge to yell at her. He knew she was just speaking what she doesn't know. "He doesn't have a mother or father, no one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it! He just does whatever comes into his head!" Sasuke had almost reached his breaking point; a horrific glare was directed towards the oblivious Haruno.

"If I did things like Naruto, forget it! I mean my parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble, so, of course I don't do it. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone." (M/N) beat Sasuke to the punch, speaking with a solemn voice. "I didn't grow up with parents, I don't even know who my parents are. I know why Naruto does the things he does, he wants someone to acknowledge him, even in the smallest of ways. So you should be more careful about what you say, the strongest weapon is the tongue." "Alone. Isolated. It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone." Sasuke spoke with venom in his tone. "W-Why are you saying that?" Sakura was almost in tears.

"Because you're annoying." He snarled.

-Time Skip-

They've found Naruto, who had a major case of diarrhea. Then all four of them met their Sensei, whose named they've learned to be Kakashi Hatake. And he's well known for being extremely late. Now they're doing introductions of themselves. "Alright, you with the (h/c) hair, you first." The grey haired Jounin sounded extremely bored, as if he had better things to do. "Oh! My name is (M/N) (L/N). I like _ and _, but I dislike_. Ah, my hobbies are_ and my dream for the future is_." Kakashi nodded his head, before moving onto Naruto who talked about ramen and becoming Hokage. Sakura who was giggling the whole time, then there was Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

His voice was dark and full of malice, causing shivers to shoot down (M/N)'s spine. _I wish I could help him change..._ He thought sadly, closing his eyes and letting a soft sigh escape his lips. Feeling eyes peering at him, obsidian orbs connected with his (e/c) ones and he offered Sasuke a small, genuine, smile, making the Uchiha's eyes widen slightly before he removed his gaze, and looked somewhere else, a very small blush on his cheeks. _He's adorable._ (M/N) thought chuckling slightly. Kakashi announced that they will be doing a survival training and that they shouldn't eat breakfast _and_ they had to get up and meet at 5 A.M. The small (s/c) ninja couldn't help but groan in despair. "What, no sleep and no breakfast? This is torture..." Sasuke smirked at him, before motioning that he follows him.

"Before, you said that you didn't know your parents, so what's your story? I'm curious." The bluenette looked at him, eyes full of interest. "U-Uh...I can't exactly tell you the full details, since it's very personal, but I can give you small glimpses." The pale teen nodded his head in agreement, shifting onto a different position on the grass. He wasn't going to lie, he's always been curious about (M/N), something about him made him very interesting. "Well, I grew up in an all-boys group home sorta. And the job we had to do wasn't exactly a pleasant one, some of the customers were very rough or rude. One day, our group home was discovered at apparently, it was an illegal one, so all the older males were placed into jail, and the children went to different group homes. I was taken into Konoha, to meet Lord Third, and when he heard my story, he let me stay here. So every three weeks, an ANBU member checks up on me, to make sure that my health is okay, mentally and physically."

Sasuke hummed, before speaking. "Well, I can't wait for the full details. Come on, lets go get something to eat." (M/N) nodded his head, a bright grin on his face, before standing up, with the help of Sasuke, and making their way to a food outlet. Sasuke had never smiled so much before in his life, this was the side only (M/N) got to see.

-Time Skip: 5 A.M. Tomorrow-

The young Uchiha was starting to get impatient, where the hell was (M/N)? Now he had to be stuck with to annoying idiots, and he couldn't do nothing to save his aching head as they continued to complain about how late their sensei was. Rushing footsteps can be heard as a small head of (h/c) hair came into view. "I'm sorry! I overslept!" He was panting from running so much and his cheeks were whipped red from the wind. "Hn. Our teacher haven't come yet, so you're good." Letting out a sigh of relief, the (s/c) boy collapsed to the ground, laying there all sprawled out by Naruto. "Man I'm wiped, it sucks living on the opposite side of Konoha at a time like this." The blonde laid down beside him, agreeing, since they both live in the same apartment complex.

Letting the exhaustion finally get to him, (M/N) closed his eyes, letting the soft sounds of the wind and Naruto's breathing lull him to sleep. It was then, that Sasuke noticed the scar going from his collarbone and disappearing into his shirt. _What happened..._

 **Sasuke Love Points:+7**


	5. Kiba

Kiba

 **This'll also be short, but I think I have a plan for how this will go...**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Third P.O.V

With a fist pressed against his (s/c) cheek, the cat-like ninja rested his head, as he sat through the clan meeting. The (L/N) clan and the Inuzuka clan were trying to make a pact, with much relief for the Hokage. "Mother, how long until this is over, I'm ready to go home." Some members of the other clan scolded him. "I told you it wouldn't work out. That child could care less about the pact! Those damn cats are all alike! Annoying and heartless!" All eyes shifted towards the (e/c) eyed teen, and his mother scent him a worried look. _Damn mutt..._ He lightly scoffed then got up and walked away. "(M/N), walking away isn't going to help the situation." (Mother's name) spoke with a soft voice, following him as the two clans began to argue again.

"I know, but I'm not just going to sit there and get humiliated either. I need some time alone, to clear my head, thanks for worrying about me." The ({h/c} that's not yours) woman nodded her head, a gentle smile on her lips. "Just come home before dinner, and don't get hurt, or fight with the Inuzuka clan. Remember, just walk away." (M/N) grunted, before waving his hand in dismissal and walking off. _Teenagers, reminds me of the old days._ (Mom's name) sighed, before walking back to the hectic building. A familiar scent drifted into the (h/c) haired boy's nose as Kiba ran up to him, roughly grabbing him by his shoulder. "What the _hell_ was your problem back there?! Are you really that stuck-up?!" Akamaru barked in agreement, before growling quietly.

"Get your hands off of me! I don't have a fucking problem, and I'm not stuck up, dumbass. The next time you grab me like that and make assumptions, it won't be pretty, you got-" "Well it better be if we're all going to be on a team." Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino walked up to the arguing duo, the ravenette talking. "You two need to be examples for your clans. If you're sick of the fighting, show them that it's possible to get along. Stop the arguments, small wars, everything, if you don't want to lose someone important to you." Red eyes glanced at blazing (e/c) ones as (M/N) tried to hold down his tears. "How dare you...How could you possibly say something like that?!" The usually unemotional teen suddenly became full of emotion, just as Kurenai predicted.

Tugging his arms free from Kiba's grip, he furiously wiped his eyes. "My cat is dead! And he's not coming back! If you want us to get along, it should be a life for a life. And how _dare_ you call _me_ stuck-up! At least I don't fucking brag about every damn thing I do! Forget this! I want out! I don't want to be on this squad anymore." Tears were streaming down his cheeks as (M/N) shouted, letting all his emotions fly out. The Inuzuka sweatdropped, but he couldn't help but feel kinda bad. _What if that was Akamaru..._ "Looking at your face makes me _sick_. You are just like your clan, arrogant and cruel! You don't care about me or my clan or...or." The (s/c) ninja sobbed like a baby, as he threw a tantrum. Suddenly, Kiba was conflicted, should he comfort him or let him be.

He's never seen the cat-lover like this, usually he was calm and had a focused expression, only becoming angry when Kiba does something annoying. He looked towards his group, Kurenai and Hinata giving him encouraging looks. "Uh...there, there..." Softly pulling (M/N) into an awkward hug, the brunette patted his head, waiting for him to stop weeping, before mumbling, "I never knew you were a crybaby..." The equally tall teen shoved him backwards, his face a bright red from embarrassment and anger. "I'm not a crybaby! And to think that I was going to say 'I'm sorry' to someone like you!" A tick mark appeared on his head. "Yeah right! You were totally sobbing your ass off just now! And what do you mean someone like me?!"

Kurenai interrupted (M/N)'s response, saying, "So I take it that you guys are better now...?" The cat and the dog, looked at each other, before Kiba stuck his hand out. "Truce?" Shaking the tan hand, the (h/c) ninja replied with a 'Truce' before chuckling quietly, murmuring, "I can't believe I let you guys see me cry like that..." The onyx eyed male frowned a little. "Showing emotions means that you're a real person, besides, I like this side of you." Akamaru barked in agreement. Their sensei smiled at the duo proudly, as Hinata and Shino went to join. "Alright, this team development training is over, now let's start our mission."

Kiba and (M/N) had expressions of confusion, then anger. "That was just training?!/ I spilled my heart out, and you planned this all along?!" Hinata giggled as her two teammates continued to complain about the training, saying things like, "How can you do this to me?!" and "I actually _hugged_ him!" Kurenai continued walking, ignoring them. They were one step closer to forming that pact, successfully.

 **Kiba Love Points: +5**


	6. Neji

Neji

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating lately! I've been caught up in school work! WARNINGS: A CRAZY (M/N) AND SAD TORTURE METHODS (kinda)**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Third P.O.V

"Damn that Neji...Making me waste so much chakra like that." The (h/c) teen murmured, patching up his last scratch. Their fight only came out as a tie because, (M/N) had to use Fumin's chakra. Fumin is the kitsune that lived inside of his body for as long as he could remember. This specific yokai's name means "Insomnia", which is exactly what the (e/c) eyed teen has. **_'You alright, (M/N)?'_** Despite being a fox spirit, Fumin only cares about the somewhat orphaned teen. _'I'm fine Fu.'_ The black fox has been watching over the boy ever since he was born, steering him away from potential danger and healing any wounds his clan may have caused. (M/N)'s parents were assassinated by some organization he doesn't know about. _'A black cloak with red clouds.'_ That's what his clan told the "fiend child" anyways.

"Tomorrow's a full moon..." He muttered to himself, looking out of his window, watching the purple cherry blossoms drift down slowly. _What a beautiful sight_. Suddenly, the boy thought of Neji's eyes. They were pale, like the ends of the petals, but his eyes held bitterness and had a cynic tint with a hint of sadness to it. _How I can only wonder_. The doorbell rang, and (M/N) instantly could tell that it was his team, based on their scents, and Gai's voice. "I'm on my way. Just give me a sec." He tugged on his (black/blue) ninja shoes, before steadily making his way to the door, not in a rush. Turning the knob, he was instantly met with four faces, all staring at him expectantly. "Don't you ever get any sleep? I swear, the bags under your eyes get worse and worse."

Ten-Ten began to criticize him for not taking care of himself. The (h/c) nin just shrugged it off, saying he's okay, then asking why they were at his house (Yes, house. Not apartment.) "Today we have to do D-Ranked missions! And we are going to finish 100 of them in a day!" Lee spoke enthusiastically. (M/N) couldn't help but deadpan the energetic ravenette. "Don't you think that's too high of a goal, Lee? Maybe you should settle for 50 or lower." Giving the "Good Gai" pose, Lee said, "Do not worry! I am sure, that as long as we work as a team, we will finish more than 50 missions!" _'His persistence is admirable, I suppose. Although, it can also be very annoying.'_ Fumin spoke, his calm voice resonating through his host's head.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" (M/N) wished he never said those words.

-Time Skip: After 50+ D-Ranked Missions-

He felt as if his body was crying out for him to stop moving. Each D-Ranked mission was more intense than the last, but at least he got to observe Neji some more. Normally the (s/c) ninja didn't enjoy being in the presence of such pompous people. But this Hyuuga was different, he can change. "(-N)? (M/N) are you even paying attention?" Just as the said male turned his head to the slightest, a kunai whizzed past him, almost giving him a new cut. "Watch it, brat! Or next time it _will_ hit you!" A faint thump told him that the kunai had dug into a target board. "Sorry...-" Those eyes. The look he gave him, is the same look everyone in his clan gave him. For a second, the (h/c) teen's blood went cold, as he had a sudden urge to inflict pain on the bastard that _dare_ look at him like he was _trash, useless, worthless_.

Just as soon as it came, it disappeared. But that didn't stop his raging heartbeat, or his slightly trembling hands. "You okay? You're shaking..." The members of Team Gai surrounded him, making him feel like he was caged inside of a wretched room, his claustrophobia began to kick in and then, everything went blank.

-Flashback: 7 years old-

 _"Fu...I feel like the walls are getting closer." The young boy sat alone in the small dark room, not even able to see his own hands. This was punishment for refusing orders from one of the head clan members. It was a young boy, and he looked at him with disgust. "Pieces of trash like you don't deserve such good treatments." His face was all that he can see in the darkness, in his radioactive imagination. "The looks that they give me...why?"_ ** _'It's because of me. They are so foolish, as to believe a young boy like you, could carry the hatred like one of the likes of me. Ignorant mortals, they all deserve to suffer.'_** _The (h/c) haired boy squealed as something ran over his hand, scurrying off farther into the darkness again._

 _Banging could be heard on the door, as someone yelled for him to shut up. "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry..." Tears ran down his cheeks as he hugged his knees close to his chest, chanting the words over and over again._ ** _'You have nothing to be sorry for. It is I who should be apologizing to you, for causing you so much agony. Here.'_** _The scenery suddenly changed, as the young boy's wide (e/c) orbs stared up at the majestic black fox in front of him, the room lit a golden tone. His ruby eyes glowed of wisdom as he looked down at the awestruck child. "A-Ah..." Fumin's singular tail swiftly made it's way through the cage, grasping (M/N) and pulling him closer to his fur-clad body._ **"** _ **Here, you are safe, with me.**_ **"** _That day, was the first time (M/N) met Fumin, physically._

 _-Time Skip: 10 years old-_

 _'It's him, the same boy who had me placed in that wretched room for a week, three years ago.' (M/N) bitterly thought, as he glared at the boy through his window, his blue hair flowing he waltzed through the (L/N) compound._ **'** _ **Kill him..he caused you so much humiliation and trauma, he deserves it.**_ **'** _It was true, (Name of bitch you don't like) always bullied him, and made him the laughing stock of the clan, and every time he defied him, or looked at him with an "unpleasant" look, all he had to do was summon his father, and (M/N) would be sent to that dark hell, in complete fear, usually passing out from his claustrophobia that he developed. 'I...I want to kill him...and see that look of desperation on his face, once he realizes that it's me. I want to hear his screams of pain, the same pain that he caused me.'_ ** _'Very good. You catch on quick my boy.'_**

 _(M/N) laughed as he clutched the side of his face, his expression mirroring one who has lost their sanity. That night, it was a full moon, and it was the night that (Name of bitch you don't like) died. He walked outside, a disturbing look in his eyes, as he saw a head of blue hair. He was all alone at night. 'What a fool.' (M/N) chuckled, his unusually sharp canine teeth gleaming on the reflection of the moon. Letting his killer intent go to the max, a sick grin spreads across his face as he watches his prey whip around, staring into his red fox-like eyes. His green eyes widened in fear, as he launched at him. The quiet night was filled with anguished screams. Before anyone could catch the murderer, his body quickly shifted into black smoke, and drifted away into the forest._

 _Once his body went back solid, (M/N) raised a bloody hand to his face, smearing the liquid onto his cheek. "Aha...ahaha...HAHAHA! I did it! No more suffering for me, that bastard's gonna burn in hell! AHAHA! Ha...ah." His vision began to swirl as he collapsed to his knees._ ** _'You can't use dark chakra as well as me yet, but I promise to teach you. For now, rest.'_** _Everything began to fade white._

-Flashback End-

"Look, (M/N) is coming back around." Lee spoke relieved. They were inside of his house, and he was resting on his bed. "If you had claustrophobia, you should've said something." Ten-Ten mentioned, her eyes full of worry. "Your body was freezing, it was almost like touching ice." Lee spoke, causing (M/N) to avert his eyes. "The heater is on. You should take it easy for the next few days. Next week, the Chuunin Exams begin, so hopefully you're well by then." It was Neji, he spoke with such elegance in his voice, that it sent shivers down his spine. Unbeknownst to the (s/c) male, a small blush danced across his face, unable to look into the Hyuuga's all-knowing lavender eyes. "Yeah."

 **Neji Love Points: +3**


	7. Shikamaru

Shikamaru

 **This is short because I have absolutely no idea what to write about. The show's not called 'Shikamaru' -.- so sadly it doesn't revolve around him...yeah.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Third P.O.V

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and (M/N) were all eating outside, before watching Naruto speed past them, into a building, then some racket going around, then "Sasuke" coming out. The (s/c) ninja knew it was still his whiskered friend because of the chakra signatures he felt. (M/N) is a Sensory type ninja, and being around Naruto your whole life, it's pretty easy to detect him. Ino continued boasting about how cool and skilled Sasuke is. The three boys just rolled their eyes at her, Sasuke is overrated. Once they finished their meals, the group left to go meet their sensei who is none other than Asuma Sarutobi. He spoke with a gruff voice, the cigarette he was smoking dangling off of his lips. (M/N) couldn't help but deadpan him. _Smoking is bad!_

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now then, who'll be introducing themselves." The navy haired Jounin's eyes looked over the group, as if to observe them. "How about you?" Pointing at Ino, she quickly began. "My name is Ino Yamanaka and-" "All I care about is Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." (M/N) spoke in a teasing voice, sending a smirk towards the angry blonde. "What did you say! That's not true!" The two bickered back and forth until Asuma disrupted them by saying,"Enough! You, introduce yourself." His brown eyes looked at the (e/c) ones expectantly. Clearing his throat, he got ready to speak. "My name is-" "Short Midget!" Looking back at the blonde, he glared. "(M/N) (L/N), and I absolutely _loathe_ being called short."

The statement was entirely true, indeed, (M/N) was somewhat too short to be his age (but that doesn't mean he can't be dominant. Like Levi {AOT}) only because it runs in his clan. The (L/N) clan, was a clan of highly skilled assassins and weapon users. As you move up the ranks, from Genin to Chuunin, to Jounin, you get different weapons, that you master in. For example, (M/N) is skilled with explosive kunai, and his kusarigama, which is basically a small scythe with a long chain attached to it and usually has an iron weight at the end. (M/N)'s smallness helps him move more quickly and precisely, but that doesn't mean he likes being called short. After everyone was done introducing themselves, they all left to get some BBQ.

-Time Skip-

"Choji! Save some for us will you!" Ino shouted enraged. How dare this pig take up most of the ribs! "Ya know, I'm not even hungry anymore..." (M/N) sighed out. "Agreed." Shikamaru looked at the sky from through the window. The future assassin noticed this, and asked him a question. "Hey, I know a perfect spot where you can get a good view of the stars, and the breeze'll feel good too. Wanna go with me tonight?" The ravenette nodded his head, glad that everyone was finished and going home so that he could take a long nap. "Alright, meet me by the Hokage mountain at 7:00. Bye!" Taking off by the roofs of the houses, (M/N) made his way to his house, greeted by his mom, dad, and older twins brother and sister. (He's not the twin, his bro & sis are.)

-Time Skip: 7:00 P.M. Hokage Mountain-

The (s/c) ninja strolled through Konoha, enjoying it's liveliness despite the fact that it's dark out. A familiar ponytail was in view, and the (h/c)nette instantly called out his name. "Shika!" Lazy brown eyes dragged their way to the voice, before the said male gave a lazy,"Hey." The duo started walking up the stairs, Shikamaru complaining most of the time, resulting in the smaller male just dragging him up the steps by the scruff of his shirt. "There, I even brought snacks." (M/N) pulled out two bags of chips from his ninja pouch, before settling down on top of the Second Hokage's head. "Heads up." Tossing the bag, the ravenette easily caught it, before munching and watching the stars.

"Hey Shika..." The underactive teen replied with a hum, as he made out the different constellations in the stars. "Remember that time you fell asleep in class, and one of Shino's bugs went in your mouth?" Shikamaru choked on his chips as (M/N) laughed, gasping for air while his face turned red. "Oh man! You had a total conniption fit! Haha!" The tan ninja glared sluggishly at the chuckling teen, trying to ignore how attractive he looked. Shikamaru knows that he feels some sort of attraction towards him, but he doesn't know how to express it. Guess it helps that (M/N) came out as bisexual to the InoShikaCho trio a long time ago.

When his milky brown eyes looked back at the sky, he noticed a shooting star (Cliche right?). "What did you wish for?" His (e/c) orbs were filled with curiosity as he looked at the ravenette, a small smile on his face. "To be a cloud..." (M/N) rolled his eyes, as he snorted in amusement. "Of course. I wished to get taller, which could probably happen, being a part of two clans." It was Shikamaru's turn to snort, did he really believe such a lie? What he _truly_ wished for was to express himself better to (M/N). "Heh, having the Second Hokage as your great, great grandfather, you have a 25% chance of getting taller." The (s/c) nin chuckled softly, before continuing to stare at the sky, Shikamaru following in pursuit. _Such a naive boy..._ The lazy teen thought bitterly.

 **Shikamaru Love Points: +7**


	8. Gaara

_Gaara_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Third P.O.V

The Three Sand Siblings and (M/N) was officially starting their first B-Rank mission, which was assassination. Kankuro and Temari were walking ahead, silently talking to each others, meanwhile, the energetic (s/c) teen was talking animatedly, as Gaara quietly listened. "Pipe down (M/N)! We're close..." Baki (their sensei) scolded, signalling everyone to get into their positions. "Pipe down (M/N), we're close." The childish (h/c) teen mocked, before going onto the roof, beside Gaara and the others. On the outer-inside of the building, had to be at least 1,500 soldiers, on the middle-inside was 1,200 soldiers, then, there was the aristocrat and his servant. "(M/N) and Gaara will deal with the first set of soldiers, Kankuro, you'll get the second, Temari and I'll kill the nobleman and his maid. Now go!"

The jinchuuriki and his friend jumped down from the large mansion, and casually entered inside, albeit silently. A guard instantly noticed two kids, not dressed in their type of clothing, walking around and shouted, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" (M/N) gave a innocent smile and tilted his head, as Gaara's sand began to shift into senbon needles. "Killing you." About ten senbons shot towards the soldier, murdering him instantly. More soldiers came running towards the scene, after hearing the deceased one's shout. "I-It's Gaara of the Sand and (M/N) the Cursed Mamushi*!" The (h/c) ninja sighed, his happy mood gone, as he cracked his neck with his eyes closed.

Once they were open, his eyes were snake like and yellow. "Ya know, I _really_ hate people that call me that name. It makes me feel...not human." Tan chakra wavered around his body (like on Bleach, with spiritual pressure.) as a wicked look passed by his eyes. The chakra then slowly morphed into a snake, its body wrapped around his torso and the head peeking over his shoulder. Slowly raising his hand to cover half of his face, he spoke again. "People like you should die..." The chakra-made snake shot off from his shoulder, striking the soldier that called him by his Bingo Book name. Penetrating his chest, the snake dissolved into his body, tearing him from the inside out, absorbing all of the blood. Sand joined in the fight, as the two teenagers stood, watching the soldiers die one by one with horrific screams of agony.

(M/N) gripped his head tighter, as the snake returned to his body and his eyes returned to their lovely shade of (e/c). Collapsing onto the awaiting sand, Gaara couldn't help but sigh. "You overdid it again (N/N)..." The said male grunted, before passing out. Whenever the Mamushi comes out, it takes majority of (M/N)'s chakra to control it, thus why he prefers to stay happy, so it doesn't have to happen as much. Baki, Kankuro, and Temari were waiting for them at the entrance, before they all took off. The first thing they did was have Gaara put the (h/c) Suna nin in his room, while Baki turned in the report and the last two went into their rooms. The red head sat beside the slumbering (M/N) lost in thought.

The taller nin has always kissed him on the cheek when no one was around. So he could do the same to right? Leaning over the motionless body, he licked his lips, before placing them on the warm cheek, blushing profusely. "Goodnight (N/N)..." Just as the peach nin reached for the doorknob a voice spoke out. "Night Gaara." The jinchuuriki was a bright red, he didn't say anything but quickly exit the room. He's been caught red handed! Damn! The next day was bound to be interesting...

-Time Skip: Sand/Sound Alliance-

"Sooo~Does this mean that you're finally accepting my affections now?~" (M/N) had a confident grin plastered on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "No. I was just testing something." His perfect grin dropped into a pout, as the (s/c) nin whined. "B-But _Gaara_! I felt your _lips_ on my _cheek_ -?!" Sand wrapped around his mouth successfully silencing him. " _Shut. Up._ " The duo began walking towards Baki and the other two Sand Siblings, waiting to get in on the plan. "Alright, so you four will be going to the Chuunin Exams. **Do not lose the preliminaries**. Make sure that you have enough chakra to transform Gaara, you're the main element. (M/N), you'll help in raiding the town, along with the three summoning snakes. However, if things don't go according to plan, protect Gaara at all costs, until everything is stable again."

The sensei began to ramble on and on about the plan, eventually making (M/N) lose interest. Damn he hates when Baki starts to ramble..."Are you listening (M/N)?!" "Y-Yes sensei!" The host of Shukaku sighed, closing his eyes temporarily. "Tomorrow, we start traveling to the Hidden Leaf Village. Don't mess up the plan, (M/N)." The said male grumbled to himself, mocking his sensei per usual. "Let's go pack, (M/N)." Gaara speaks in a raspy voice, slowly walking off. The taller male followed in pursuit, talking about how he's never been to Konoha, and how he can't wait for the plan to start. "I'll protect you with my life Gaara! 'Cause you're my best friend and future lov-!" Grunting after being elbowed in the stomach, the energetic (h/c) teen stays silent for the rest of the walk, anime tears going down his cheek.

"You're so mean to me Gaara! But that's okay, I'll never stop being your friend!" "Shut up.(I have a strange urge to put 'Urusai' instead of this...so I will next time ^.^)"

 **Gaara Love Points +13**

*(M/N) the Cursed Mamushi: Yasss you got yourself a nickname! Anywho, a Mamushi snake is one of the top three deadliest snakes in Japan, it's venom causes severe pain, numbness, swelling, and destroys red blood cells. I named you the Cursed Mamushi, because you got bitten by this snake, and now you take after their characteristics, and it causes you to be very deadly. This is also the reason why you and Gaara are friends, because of your guy's intent to kill.


	9. Naruto (Ch2)

**_Chapter 2_**

Third P.O.V

"-ruto, NARUTO!" The said teen jolted awake, upon hearing Sakura's voice. "Kakashi Sensei is here, get up! And get _off_ (M/N)!" His blonde brows furrowed in confusion, before he rolled onto his back, becoming face to face with an unsettled (M/N). "Oh, sorry about that. Hehe." he rubs the back of his neck and grins. "N-No problem." His (s/c) were tinted a soft pink and his eyes weren't focused. "Well, ahem, let's get started." Kakashi says, pulling out an alarm clock and placing it on a stump. "Here we go, it's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me." He then takes out three bells, twirling them around his finger. "That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to these posts and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

 _Suddenly I'm grateful that I had some sukonbu this morning..._ (M/N) thought as everyone else's stomach growled. "Wait a minute! There are four of us, how come there are only three bells?" Sakura asks, pointing at the silver metal. "Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapon, including shuriken. If your not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." The mysterious teen nodded his head understandingly, ignoring Sakura's plea about weapons being dangerous. And Naruto's overconfident talk about failing to dodge erasers.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores: Losers. When I say start, you can begin." Naruto charged towards Kakashi in blind rage, easily getting defeated by the Jonin. With the tip of a kunai pointed to the back of his neck, the ash haired sensei talked again. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." _He's so fast. I didn't even see it!_ Sakura thought shocked. _So this is a Jonin._ Sasuke observed, slightly frowning. _Idiot..._ (M/N) deadpanned the struggling blonde, wondering how the hell is that kid going to win. "But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me. So how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." Everyone smiled or smirked, except for (M/N) who had a sweatdrop going down his head. _He's weird._ **  
**

"So get ready. And. Start!" Three Genin hid into the forest. One stayed, with the intention of fighting head on. _Bakaruto..._ The black dragon bearer sighed, facepalming. "You and me! Right now, fair and square! Let's go!" Kakashi looked at Naruto strangely. "You know, compared to the others, you're a bit weird." The blonde growled, and attempted to do a comeback. "Oh yeah? The only weird thing here is your haircut!" The whiskered male shot forward, towards his sensei, letting out a battle cry. The Jonin stared at the boy, unimpressed, and reached into his pouch. "Shinobi Battle Techniques: Part One-Taijutsu, the Physical Art." Pulling his hand out from the weapon pouch, Kakashi began to speak.

 _Taijutsu, that's hand-to-hand combat. Then why is he reaching for a weapon?_ (M/N) thought as Naruto bared his teeth, preparing to fight. The (h/c)nette deadpanned when he found out that it was a book his sensei was reaching for. "What the?" Naruto questioned, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "What are you waiting for? Make your move." Kakashi ordered, flipping a page nonchalantly. "But, I mean, why are you reading that book?" The tan ninja was outraged, as he yelled at his sensei. "Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it won't matter if I'm reading or, whatever." The blonde blinked a few times, processing what just happened. (M/N) was trying to hold back his laughter, his shoulders lightly shaking.

 _He's a real jerk!_ The (s/c) nin thought, chuckling to himself. _'I haven't seen you this full of joy since your parents died...'_ Kuroh thought bitterly, liking it better when the young boy dwells in darkness and hatred. _'Good for me then.'_ The demonic dragon growled in annoyance, before fading away. "I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Naruto shouted, running towards Kakashi. Aiming for a punch, Kakashi caught his fist, causing the jinchuuriki to try a kick, but the grey haired Jonin ducked. Naruto tried punching him again, but Kakashi quickly went behind him, in a crouched position, still reading his book. "Naruto, get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura shouts, giving away her position.

"Too late! Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!" Jabbing his fingers into Naruto's ass, the said blonde flew into the air, shooting towards the water and right past (M/N). "I never knew he was the kinky type..." The (h/c)nette mumbled to himself, mildly intrigued as he snacked on some of his sukonbu. "That wasn't a hand sign at all, he just poked him." Sakura spoke, utterly annoyed. "Those two are just, total idiots." Sasuke murmured, placing a hand on his forehead. Appearing behind the thinking dragon bearer, Kakashi tapped his shoulder, causing the teen to jump and quickly turn around, successfully falling off of the tree. "Are you going to try and get a bell?" The ash haired Jonin asked, turning another page in his book.

"Uh...-" "You're overconfident Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a Shadow Clone attack, my best Jutsu!" All of the Naruto's charged at (M/N), mistaking him for Kakashi in all the adrenaline. "N-No. Wait! I'm not Kakashi Sensei!" They all latched onto the unsuspecting teen, dragging him down. Waiting for the impact of a fist or something, the taller male instead felt a head clash with his and a pair of lips brushing against his own. The (L/N) was sure that by now, he was a bright red, he wasn't sure how to react with someone else other than Yuki being so close to him. Forcefully shoving the whiskered teen off of him, he stood up quickly, patting and pinching his hot cheeks. "S-Sorry about that, you oka-Huh?"

Naruto was running towards a bell, thinking that it must've slipped off of Kakashi's pants. "Look (N/N)! It's a bell!" His grin was wide and sly as he inched towards the metal, almost grabbing it. "Naruto don't..." The tan ninja was upside down, his eyes in wide, white circles, as he bounced from side to side. "Here let me-?!" (M/N) deadpanned as he hung upside down beside Naruto, his arms crossed. _Damn it. This is such a pain..._ The duo swung there for a while, before the shorter male decided to cut his rope, then freeing his companion. "Let's go get some lunch!" He suggested, dragging the protesting (h/c) boy behind him.

-Time Skip: Noon-

Depressed lines wiggled behind (M/N) as he sat tied beside Naruto, on the same post. Sakura sat on the right, and Sasuke on the left of them. "I told you it was a bad idea..." The blonde muttered, embarrassed. "Idiot, it was _your_ idea." The (s/c) teen grumbled, before Kakashi came into view. "Uh oh, stomachs growling huh? That's too bad. Oh and by the way about this exercise. Well I've decided. I won't send any of you back to the academy." Naruto and Sakura cheered. _Love wins out! Cha, Cha, Cha!_ Inner Sakura shouted. Sasuke smiled and (M/N) had a curious gaze. _He wouldn't just let us pass_ ** _that_** _easily would he?_ "That means all four of us, all four of us!-" "Yes, all four of you are being dropped from the program, permanently."

"Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't get the bells we would be sent back to the academy! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Naruto shouted, infuriated. "Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi answered uninterested. Sasuke shot up from the floor and sprinted towards Kakashi, reaching for a kunai. Unfazed by the sudden movement, the Jonin had the pale teen on the ground with his foot on his back in a blink of an eye. "You think it's all about you." The grey haired sensei spoke in annoyance. "You don't know what it means to be a ninja! You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads, did you consider that question for one moment?"

"Uh, I don't know what you mean!" Sakura cried out. "I mean, you never realized what this exercise was all about. Not even close." _What the hell does he mean?_ "Use your head! Three or four people in a squad. Why do you think we would do that?" _Could it be..._ "ARGH, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHY YOU PICKED FOUR PEOPLE! WE DIDN'T MAKE THE RULES!" "Teamwork?" (M/N) questioned, looking dead into his sensei's enraged eyes, not backing down. "Yes, it's teamwork." "Just working together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked. "That's what I mean. It's to late for you now, but if all for of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them. And keep them. Well anyway it's over."

"A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind. Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto and (M/N) were right in front of you, and you wouldn't even lift a finger to help them. Naruto, (M/N)! You two do everything on your own! Everything! And you Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance! Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Teamwork is the most essential element.(and you know how the convo goes.)" The mysterious teen felt somewhat ashamed of himself, looking at the K.I.A stone, he wanted to make sure that Naruto _never_ gets on that stone. Naruto was the first person he actually opened up to. They've both felt the same pain in different ways.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to gain strength, but Naruto and (M/N) doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourselves. And if anyone tries to feed them, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" With that Kakashi poofed away, leaving them to eat lunch. Naruto's stomach growled loudly, causing him to blush in embarrassment. The blonde claimed that he was perfectly fine, before his stomach growled again, and his determination wavered. "I still have left over sukonbu in my weapon pouch, but I can't reach it..." (M/N) mumbled, looking off to the side.

"Here." Sasuke says, annoyed as he stuck out his food towards the whiskered teen. "Kakashi's gone, we need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." Sakura sighed, before also holding her food out to Naruto, who sends her a grateful smile. "I can't take it! Because well, I can't move my hands, you've gotta feed me." "HUH?" Sakura shouted, her eyebrows twitching. (M/N) chuckled lightly as he watched the scene unfold. "This is one time only. This is it! I'll never do this again! Is that clear!" "Clear as a bell Sakura." Naruto laughed happily. Right when the rice touched his tongue, Kakashi popped up, with amazing side effects.

"YOU! You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for the punishment." **_'Kakashi Hatake, Master of all kinky sayings...'_** _'For once, I'll agree with you.'_ "Any last words?" Through chattering teeth and frozen skin, the team managed to get their excuse out. "The four of you are one. That's your answer?" Kakashi walked towards them menacingly, bending over. "You pass." (M/N) head dropped, signalling that he passed out, his last words being "Thank god."

-Somewhere-

"It seems as if the Black Dragon's seal is weakening. Heh." A feminine voice spoke out, as the woman laughed dryly. "I give the little boy three months before Kuroh has complete control of his body." This time, a male voice spoke out. "Isn't that around the time of the invasion? Are you going to use Kuroh to your benefit? Ouch!" "Shut up! You are below me! You have no right to question my motives! Next time I'll kill you! Okay?" The psychopathic lady sighed, before turning back to the hologram. "The Red and Black dragon _will_ reunite again. No matter what."

 **Naruto Love Points: +15**


	10. Road to Ninja SpecialMenma

**Menma x Uke!Male!Reader Drabble**

Third P.O.V

The people of Konoha gathered around the crater in the ground, a couple feet away from the Hokage's building, murmuring to each other. "He came straight out of the sky." One female muttered to her husband. "Yeah, there was a bright light too...-" "Excuse us! We need to get through!" ANBU members and medic ninja weaved their way out of the crowd to the unconscious teen lying in the middle of the hole. His black scarf covered half of his face, and his (h/c) hair had patches of dirt in it. "First, let's hospitalize him, then we ask questions." One of the ANBU suggested, the others agreeing instantly. Picking up the unknown ninja, the small group of medics quickly made their way towards the hospital, every villager trying to sneak a peek at the (s/c) teen.

-Time Skip: Waking Up in the Hospital-

Cracking open his (e/c) eyes, (M/N) held a hand up to his throbbing head, feeling the bandages wrapped around his head. He took a careful look at his surroundings, realizing that he was in a hospital room...full of ANBU Black-Ops. "Good, now that you're awake, we can take you to Lady Hokage." (M/N) was utterly confused, ' _What the hell am I doing in the hospital?_ ' Tenderly stepping out from underneath the covers, the black dragon bearer pulls on his loose black coat (kinda like Minato's Hokage jacket except all black with long sleeves and buttons going down the front) and his black scarf, before walking out of the room with two ANBUs escorting him. The lost teen furrowed his eyebrows, on the Hokage Mountain, instead of Lord Fourth being there, it's Sakura's dad.

 _Does that mean that Minato is still alive?_ "Hey, we're here." The male with a bear mask pushed his shoulder a bit roughly, causing him to stumble into the Hokage's room, making quite the appearance. "Lady Hokage, we have the mysterious intruder." Bear Mask spoke, directing his hand towards the boy who just got his balance back. "Good, thank you. Please forgive the sudden events that just occurred." The blonde said, talking to 'Team 7'. (M/N) eyes widened slightly, Sasuke was back, Sakura was in love with Naruto _instead_ of Sasuke, and Naruto...Naruto had black hair, in the same style as Minato, and he didn't have that bright cheery look on his face. "N-Naruto..." Everyone looked at the (h/c) nin strangely. "Who?"

Clearing his throat, he replied with a "No one." still looking at 'Naruto's' mesmerizing electric blue eyes, which were half-lidded and filled with interest. (M/N) couldn't help but blush slightly at the gaze he received. "Do you know anything about how you got here?" Tsunade asked, her voice, gentle? _Damn, it's like everyone here is the exact opposite. Especially Kakashi._ He sweatdropped at the man who was currently stretching as if he was going for a run. Scrunching up his face as he tried to remember, everything was blank. He couldn't remember anything about how he came here, but the (s/c) male _did_ know everyone else from _his_ world, and that he didn't belong wherever _this_ world is. "No I don't, sorry."

Tsunade frowned slightly, before shrugging her shoulders. "I have no choice but to keep you under supervision, until we can determine if you're a threat or not." _Damn my father's natural glare..._ (This is true for me, my dad naturally glares, and so do I...) "I'll watch over him." Sasuke volunteered, producing a red rose out of nowhere. "I'll turn that frown upside down with true love!" (M/N) anime fell, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "No thank you, I'd rather have ANBU following me around." Naruto snorted lightly, sending a smug smirk towards the anime crying Sasuke. _This is so odd, Sasuke and love? I don't think so. I won't_ ** _ever_** _think so._ "Ah! Minato'll do just fine. Call him in please."

Something in Naruto's eyes made (M/N) blush and his member twitch, his electric blue eyes stared at him like a predator would do their prey, as a mischievous smile spreads across his lips. "Yes Lady Hokage (Do ANBU call her Lady Hokage or Lady Tsunade .-.?). Right away." With that Bear Mask and his female companion poofed away to retrieve the Yellow Flash. "Now then, how about you tell us what you _do_ know." "My name is (M/N) (L/N), the human host of Kuroh the Black Dragon. My age is 16 years." Her hazel brown eyes widened at Black Dragon, before returning back to normal. Giving him a smile, Tsunade said, "Well (M/N), welcome to Konoha."

-Time Skip: Meeting The Crew-

 _I can't believe Shino just killed a bug, excuse me,_ ** _some_** _bugs._ "Hey, Hey, Hey! (N/N)! Do you like cats? I love cats." Choking on (that good D ;)) his green tea, (M/N) looked up at Kiba, as if he killed his best friend. "A-Ah, sure...Kiba." He answered unsure, as he twirled the rose Sasuke gave him in his other hand, that wasn't holding a cup. Staring at the rose intensely, the (h/c) ninja began to sort out his thoughts, contemplating his decisions for every possible scenario that could happen in this world. He took notes of everyone's personalities and how none of them seem to remember him. If he's real in his world, shouldn't there be another one in this world. The rose was quickly snatched out of his hands and sight as everyone looked at (M/N) expectantly.

Confused as to why everybody was staring at him like that, he tilted his head slightly, giving a quiet "Yes?" Hinata scowled at him, seeing as how comfortable Menma was with the practically soundless boy, teasing him and asking odd questions whenever he can. "We asked what your zodiac sign is. (just bear with me.)" Ino asked gently, giggling at his confused expression. "It's (z/s). (I adore Cancers, Pisces, Aquarius, and Aries, also Capricorn: This is from a Scorpio.)" Menma's mesmerizing eyes looked deep into the soul of (M/N)'s, and it was then that he knew, he was not going to be leaving this world anytime soon.

Before anyone could comment on his zodiac sign, the ravenette grabbed the (s/c) teen's wrist, dragging him away from the Dango shop, claiming that it was time for them to go home. "I don't know what it is about you, but you look absolutely delectable." Menma growled out, as they entered his room, pressing his body flush against the somewhat taller male. "Wait, w-what about your parents? Isn't it wrong to have sex with someone you've just met?" Who was little ol (N/N) kidding? He wanted to have sex with the counterpart ever since he's gave him that predatory look. "Tch, just shut up and don't worry, I'll take care of you." Snatching the black scarf off of his neck, the ravenette pressed his moistened lips against the heated neck, drawing a soft moan.

Menma smirked to himself as he sucked on the piece of flesh, nibbling on it as he unbuttoned (M/N)'s coat, tugging it off of his body, exposing his (black, grey, white, red, green) short sleeved shirt covering his long sleeved fishnet shirt. "You have too much clothes on." The ravenette spoke, annoyance clear in his voice. Stealing a kunai from his soon-to-be lover's weapon pouch, he swiftly cut through the cloths, ignoring (M/N)'s grunt of refusal, and nicking some of his (s/c) skin, dribbles of blood leaking out. The tan nin placed the (h/c) nin on the bed, before seductively licking the small dots of fluid off, kissing it after. The submissive mewled quietly, unable to push off his predator, who was skillfully pulling off the rest of his clothes.

A shudder shot through his spine as he gasped, the cool finger trailing up his leaking member. "M-Menma...-" "You're already so hard. Heh." His glowing blue eyes gazed up at his clouded over (e/c) ones, as he lowered his lips to the tip of his pulsing cock, tasting the bittersweet taste of his arousal, before encasing the whole head into his heated cavern. "Ngh...Ah~" Menma worked skillfully, massaging the throbbing vein with his tongue, then slipping it inside the slit rubbing the insides. (M/N) whimpered, tangling his hand into the silky dark locks, guiding his head and refrained from bucking his hips, as his dominant partner held his hips down. Panting at an erratic pace, drool spilled from the corner of his mouth, a bright red blush painted on his cheeks.

"Ahn Menma~!" The said male nibbled lightly on the swollen tip, before pulling away with a pop. "Roll over..." The counterpart murmured, looking slightly dazed. "Wh-What about your clo-..." His whole face turned pink as a lightly squealed at the sight of the naked ravenette, his erection standing tall and proud. "Tch. Do I have to do everything myself? Fine then, don't roll over, I wanted to see your face anyways." Grasping the inside of his (s/c) thighs, Menma dragged (M/N) closer to him, before pressing their bodies flush against each others once again, bringing the unsuspecting male in for a heated kiss. One hand weaved their fingers into the (curly, straight, choppy, messy, etc.) hair, and the other fondled with the submissive's tight entrance.

"Despite that tough look of yours, you are a pretty sensitive guy." The mischievous ninja breathed, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he tenderly licked it. His only response was a loud moan, a result from his long slender fingers brushing against a certain bundle of nerves. Menma smirked, aiming for his prostate again, enjoying the way his (e/c) orbs watered up and how his mouth stayed agape, beautiful noises emitting from it. "Mngh...I'm ready. Ah!~" Shoving his twitching arousal deep inside the hot, contracting canal, the ravenette released a throaty moan, while (M/N) gave a pleasured shout, arching his back in a very feline-like way. "Damn you're so tight..." _Well what do you expect, I haven't had sex in three weeks!_

Moving at a steady pace, Menma let out soft pants of air as the (h/c) teen clawed at the sheets, calling his name like a mantra. He was so lucky that Kushina was a heavy sleeper and that Minato works late. The sound of his swollen member swiftly moving in and out of (M/N)'s abused hole sounded throughout the whole room. "Aghn Menma~!" The dominant bit harshly into his neck, while furiously pumping at his aching member, loving the mewls, whimpers, and moans he got in return. "Ah~ C-Cumming!" (M/N) whined loudly as he came into Menma's cool hands, and the said male splurted his load into the extremely tight hole, grunting. It was that day that Menma figured out, (M/N) is very vocal when bottoming, regardless of his quiet personality.

 **Sorry, I got caught up in looking for Halloween costumes and reading Yaoi doujinshi ^.^' Next up Naruto! And if you haven't noticed, I'm most active at night (nocturnal) so that's why my updates are always around 10-12+ at night/morning. Sorry for the trashy lemon...**


	11. Road to Ninja SpecialNaruto

**Naruto x Seme!Male!Reader Drabble**

 **WARNINGS: BONDAGE, SEX TOYS,** _ **M!READER NOT GETTING SOME**_ **, AND STICKY WHITE STUFF!**

Third P.O.V

The first thing Naruto _didn't_ expect when he and Sakura got caught by Madara, was for (M/N) to be so...full of emotion. "Hey Menma!" (M/N) ran up to the blonde, a bright smile on his face. His usually sharp calculating (e/c) eyes were wide and oblivious to everything. "Don't call me Menma please." Naruto said, eyeing the (h/c) ninja oddly. At least he still wears the same type of clothes, but now, he looks like an innocent child stuck in clothes bigger than him. "Eh? So what do you want me to call you then?" He tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Naruto." "Naruto? Okay! Now let's go, everyone's at the hot springs!" Grabbing his tan wrist, (M/N) proceeded to drag Men- sorry- Naruto towards the bath house.

-Time Skip: Bath House-

"So Bushy-Brows is the only one who didn't show up huh?" Naruto asked Shino, who was preparing to wash up. "That's not unusual. Wanna know why-" The brunette got cut off by (M/N) who was washing his hair. "Because he likes to sneak into the girls dressing room and wear their clothes. He's such a pervert, just like Neji." To say that the blonde was surprised was an understatement. "Hey Menma! Check this out! See, I got cat ears! Meow, Meow, Meow" (M/N)'s eyes sparkled in amusement, as he laughed, doing the same thing. The whiskered male couldn't help but blush, his little (N/N) was just so damn adorable! "Oh yeah, right..." Kiba pouted as he looked at Naruto. "Aw. C'mon, don't you think that's funny?"

The (s/c) nin chuckled, before rinsing out his hair. "Alright then," The brunette rearranged the cap on his head. "I'm a lion! Rawr, Rawr!" "Pfft haha, Kiba! You should've been in Daisuke's* clan!" Naruto deadpanned the duo, before speaking. "To be honest, if I really had a choice, I'd rather hear you say 'Woof, Woof' or somethin'." Just then, Shikamaru began sliding, soap at the bottom of his feet, as he crashed into the stools, gliding in the air and his towel falling off. "Strike!" He yelled, falling into the mud pool, causing majority of the water to come out. Choji criticized him, and (M/N) cheered him on. "Whoo! Shikamaru that was awesome!" _I really want the old (M/N) back..._ "Eugh, Kiba likes cats, (M/N) shows emotions, and Shikamaru's a complete idiot. It hurts just watching them."

Sasuke looked at him in annoyance, saying, "And you need to stop overreacting to it. It's annoying." "At least you're the same. As obnoxious as ever." _So weird, almost everyone's different. I guess some people stay the same..._ A sigh emitted from (M/N)'s mouth, as Neji turned around with his Byakugan activated, staring at Hinata. "Neji if you keep it up, Hinata might just kill you this time." He lectured, looking over to the drooling brunette warily. "Ugh, c'mon! Turn! Towards me!" Making odd hand motions, Neji continued to smile pervertedly. Suddenly, a look of fear crossed over his face. "Ah, oh crap!" "Damn you Neji, I'm sick of it! I'll kill you!" Hinata growled out, her hands balled in fists. (M/N) whistled, before saying,"I told you~"

"Ahhh!" Ino screamed, as Lee fell through the roof of the girl's dressing room. Naruto looked around worriedly. "What's that?" He questioned no one. "That hurt more than I expected..." Lee grumbled out, twitching on the floor. "Rock Lee, you. So much for your training, you were just trying to peep on us weren't you!" Hinata gripped Lee by the shoulders tugging him upwards to look him in the face. "Perverts are so troublesome." (M/N) grumbled, as Neji shot him a look that clearly said, " _Shut up._ " The (h/c) nin chuckled, "I'm just saying~" he sing-songed. "I'll kill you first, then take care of Neji." Hinata threatened, her pale eyes full of fury. "Yeah! Beat their asses Hina-chan! They deserve it-ow!" Neji smacked the (s/c) teen in the back of his head, as he hissed, "Shut up, or you'll _really_ get us killed."

Lee made a dash for it, as soon as Hinata went to grab Neji and tug on his brown, silky locks. "Hey! He's getting away!" Ten-Ten shouted, following after the sprinting ravenette. "Come on! Let's get him." Everyone chased after him, except for Team 7, who all looked pretty dumbfounded, not including (M/N), he just face-palmed himself. "Idiots, the both of them..."

-Time Skip: Catching Lee-

Sakura looked down at the bowl-cut haired teen with sympathy. "Really?! You can't even use ninjutsu and you thought you could get away from us?!" Hinata chastised. "You should be ashamed." Neji added, only to get choked by the fuming Hyuuga. "Didn't I tell you, you're the last one to be giving lectures!" "N-No, you have it wrong. I was merely training, jumping between roofs. My foot got caught on something and then, well I just fell in there by accident?" Lee fibbed, trying to lessen his future beatings. Hinata raised hand and balled her fist. "You're a terrible liar!" She growled. "Wait, stop!" Naruto shouted, then Sakura soon added on. "Stay calm everyone. Maybe it was just an accident." (M/N) couldn't help but snort, his face turning red with laughter, as his shoulders shook. "There's no accident's when it comes to Lee."

"Ha, how nice of you Sakura. Thanks." As the pinkette pulled up the jumpsuit clad teen, Hinata grunted in annoyance. "Oh shut up, you're suspicious enough to get a beating!" Sakura once again tried to calm down the raging girl, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Just wait. I know Lee isn't that sort of person." Suddenly the green cloth shredded, and Lee squealed as he was exposed wearing a pink sports bra with matching pink panties. "Kuh, BWAHAHAHA! Oh my god, please make it stop, I'm gonna pee!" (M/N) laughed out, slapping his hand on his knee, as tears hysterically came out of his eyes. "Aw come on! You have to be kidding, those are mine!" Ten-Ten whined, pointing a finger at Lee with a disgusted look.

Naruto had a deadpan, Sakura was utterly shock, and (M/N) was laughing so hard that he was gasping for air as he laid on the floor, pounding his fist against it. "Took them from the changing room huh?" Hinata said mischievously, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Letting the cloth drop from her hand, Sakura wailed, "Not Lee too!"

-Time Skip: After Lee Gets His Ass Beat-

"Hey Men-Naruto?" The (s/c) ninja says, turning his head towards the somewhat depressed Naruto. "Huh? I mean, yeah?" His blue orbs were full of curiosity as he looked at his boyfriend, who was currently walking them both to his house. "You're not from here, are you?" Naruto gasped quietly as he looked into (M/N)'s serious eyes, something which rarely happens in this alternate universe. "I-I. Yeah." "Thought so, you acted so different, so ukeish." His (e/c) orbs quickly shifted from serious to naughty, looking at Naruto with a knowing look. "If there's one of you, in that world, there should be another one of me too. And basing upon the way that you act, he or I must be topping you. Which means, that I can finally be dominant again!"

The blonde sweatdropped at his alternate boyfriend's attitude, listening to him as he rants. "Ever since I've been with stupid Menma, I haven't dominated, he never gives me a chance. It's always the same, 'You act like a uke so you are a uke.' That's all bullshit! I can be seme too! See?" Suddenly Naruto feels himself pressed up against the wall inside of the apartment, and hot lips claim his neck. Without thinking, he gives a moan, tangling his hands inside of the (h/c) hair. "Nngh, wait. Isn't this cheating?" Pulling away with a sigh, (M/N) looked at him with darkened half-lidded eyes and a seductive smirk. "Then it'll be our dirty little secret.~" The tan nin blushed, before moaning, the feeling of his (s/c) partner sensually rubbing his seal mark making him weak in the knees.

"(N-N/N)~" He gasped out, as the said male wrapped his legs around his waist, heading towards the bedroom, and laying him on the bed. Removing his jacket and shirt, the dominant(rarely) licked a perky nipple with his heated wet tongue, before biting down on it softly. Naruto yelped at the sudden movement, sending pleasurable jolts straight down to his erection. "Hn, you're so sensitive. My counterpart must love this about you." (M/N) mused, continuing his hot trail down, stopping just above the belly button, where the middle of his seal is. As he delved his slick pink muscle into the belly button hole, Naruto gave a loud long moan, shifting his hips so that he can rub his steadily leaking cock on something.

The (h/c) teen smirked, now that he knows the jinchuuriki's weakest point. Sucking harshly on that same area, he left a dark red love bite, below his belly button. "I don't know about me in the other world, but I love to tease." (M/N) spoke, leaning over the curious blonde, pulling out a blindfold. "Don't worry, me and Menma do this stuff all the time, so I know what I'm doing. All you have to do is relax and focus on the sensations." The now blinded Naruto only nodded his head. The original (M/N) was one to stick to traditional sex, in other words, he wasn't _that_ kinky. So in all honesty, the whiskered male couldn't wait.

Pulling out some more items from his mystery drawer, the taller male straddled the smaller, kissing him square on the lips. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He mumbled, pulling down the orange suit pants, and boxers. Naruto gasped at the cold air hitting his member, sending shivers down his spine. "Also try to be quiet. My house isn't exactly sound proof." With that the blonde felt his legs being lifted up, his knees resting on the older's shoulders, his most valued area exposed. (M/N) opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue slide out and probe at the cerulean eyed teen's entrance. The tan ninja gasped at the feeling of something hot, wet, and kind of rough poke at his hole, before sliding in. "Oh God~" He moaned out, feeling his arousal drip onto his stomach at a quicker pace.

Sucking on the rim of his sex hole, the (h/c) male couldn't help but chuckle inwardly to himself at the submissive's continuous cursing. Obviously this is the first time this has ever happened to him. _The other me is so boring. Bleh._ Pulling away with a satisfied _pop_ (M/N) reached for the cock ring, sliding it onto Naruto's weeping erection, before licking up the pre-cum. "Ah~I just love seeing cute guys like you, looking like this!" The (s/c) teen gushed, as he stared at the jinchuuriki, a blush painted across his cheeks, mouth agape as he gasped for air, and his body trembling in incomplete ecstasy. "Alright, now the next stage is going to be kinda tricky, especially if your hands get in the way. So I'll have to tie them."

Taking Naruto's ninja headband, he tied both of his wrists together, making sure that they'll stay behind his head. "This is why I love sex." (M/N) looked fondly at the restrained blonde, who looked like he was going to cum anytime, which he won't, because of the ring. Placing the submissive's legs back in their previous position, the taller male slipped his tongue back inside, enjoying the lewd screams he received. Naruto's body tensed, preparing for release, as a loud mewl erupted from his mouth. He couldn't help but groan in frustration, noticing that not much of his arousal came out, but only a little and at a very slow pace. The dominant laughed sexily, kissing the inside of his tan thigh. "Not yet. We've got a _long_ way to go."

Damn him to hell, he'll never walk again, especially with _this_ sex addict.

*"Pfft haha, Kiba! You should've been in Daisuke's clan!" Daisuke is the name I'm going to use, as a substitute for Kiba's story, ya know, with the cat vs dog clan war thingy majig?

 **A/N: Ne? Ne? I say I did a good job ^3^! Alright so every word that came out of the crew's mouth was directly from the movie, yes I went to that specific scene just for y'all. Also, I finally can read R18 yaoi doujinshi without blushing. Go me! Anyways, I hoped y'all enjoyed and I'm also going to be posting these lemons on Naruto Yaoi One-Shots. My goal is to get to 100 parts, not including the author notes, then I'll mark it as completed and work on some other Naruto yaoi books.**

 **Thought of the Day: WHY ARE THERE NO KURAMA'S SON STORIES, OR ANYONE DOING LEMONS WITH MADARA! Idk 'bout y'all but I think Madara fine as hell, perfect to be Seme and Uke. #don'tjudgeme**

 **p.s. I'll name us all the YaoiFanatics, and I'll be called YF-chan or sama. SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N!**


	12. Sasuke (Ch2)

_**A/N:**_ **Don't worry I didn't give up on the RTN drabbles, I just wanted to post the chapter first, then the drabbles. Get it?**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Music For Scene: **Bleach OST- Head in the Clouds** **  
**

Third P.O.V

The giant sleep bubble increased and decreased with each inhale and exhale (M/N) took. There was also a little bit of drool leaking down the side of his mouth, and a small adorable snore coming out every once in a while. "So, uh, who's gonna wake him up?" Naruto asked, poking (M/N) with a finger, not getting a reaction. Kakashi sighed, and shook his head, taking out his alarm clock. "Ah, please wait Kakashi-sensei! Let me try!" The whiskered boy pleaded, before turning his head back to the slumbering (h/c) boy, an evil smirk on his face. _This is payback for ratting me out to Sasuke! Believe it!_ Before he can even do anything, a sharp kick was delivered to his face. "Don't even think about it, loser." Sasuke gave him his infamous glare, then turned to look at the small teen, debating on different ways to wake him up.

"Come on, Sasuke, what are you waiting for?" Sakura questioned, looking at him expectantly. The Jonin sighed, pressing the alarm bell, making it ring loudly. He then placed on the floor, right beside (M/N)'s ear, causing him to shoot up. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" He waved his arms frantically, smacking Naruto square in the face. "H-Hey!" The blonde wailed, clutching his nose. "Moving on." Kakashi spoke monotonously, ignoring the duo. Resetting the alarm clock, he spoke again. "Here we go. It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." Holding up three silver bells, he said, "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

 _How cruel!_ (M/N) wailed in his head, as his stomach growled pitifully along with the others. "Wait a minute! There are four of us, how come there are only three bells?" Sakura questioned, pointing a finger at the three metal spheres. "Well that way, at least on of you will end up tied to the post and ultimately get disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy, but then again all four of you can flunk out. Use any weapon, if you're not prepared to kill me, you won't get any bells." The ashen haired adult said simply. Everyone got into their hidden positions, Sasuke and (M/N) sharing a tree, Sakura under a bush, then there's Naruto...

Music For Scene: **Naruto OST: Bad Situation**

"You and me! Right here! Fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, overflowing with confidence. _Fool..._ Sasuke trailed off in his head. _How idiotic..._ (M/N) murmured in his brain, wondering what goes on the that tiny brain of his. "You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit weird." Kakashi spoke, looking at the whiskered boy strangely. "Oh yeah? The only weird thing here is your haircut!" Naruto charged towards the taller male, releasing a battle cry. _I actually like his haircut_...Kakashi pulled out a book, beginning to read, all while taunting Naruto, who eventually took the bait. Swinging his right arm with all the strength he could muster, the blonde aimed for the head, only to get blocked, Raising his hand up to block the punch, the Jonin continued to read, completely unfazed. Snatching his arm back, the tan Genin tried to kick his gut, only for the older male to duck underneath the leg, still reading.

"Now you're mine!" He shouted, swinging his fist in a straight line, only for Kakashi to completely disappear. _So fast...we couldn't possibly beat him on our own. We need to work together. I need to make up a plan_. Naruto blinked two times, before saying,"Huh?" "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi lectured, his fingers forming some sort of sign. _Is that the sign of the Tiger? He's going to use fire style!_ (M/N) panicked, as he released a silent gasp. "Naruto! Get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura shouted, giving away her place. "Too late. Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" Naruto looked back, a small gasp emitting from his lips, before he groaned in discomfort.

Music For Scene: **Naruto Unreleased OST: Fooled** **  
**

"A Thousand Years of Death!" With his fingers dug deep inside of Naruto's ass, the younger boy shot up into the air, a pained expression on his face. Sakura deadpanned the duo, her worry completely gone. _That wasn't a handsign at all! He just poked him._ Resting his hand on the tree, Sasuke closed his eyes and muttered, "Those two, are just complete idiots." Snorting could be heard as (M/N)'s eyes watered, trying to hold back his laughter. His shoulders shook as he tried to hold it in, but chuckles came out now and then. _They're so stupid!_ He thought in his head. Naruto flew into the water, landing with a splash.

The whiskered teen decided to attack from the water, multiple shadow clones running beside him. _Seven Narutos? What? They're not images! They're real! How could he do that?_ Sakura thought to herself, looking at Naruto in amazement. _He must've learned that Jutsu when he "stole" the scrolls he was telling me about_...One of the Narutos grabbed Kakashi from behind, almost grabbing a bell. "What?! He got me from behind!" He shouted, looking a little shocked. "Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you? Good advice Sensei! Believe it! So this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!" The blonde shouted, flying towards the Jonin with his fist prepared. _When did Naruto get so cool?_ Sakura asked blushing.

 _A diversionary tactic. Nice._ Sasuke smirked, as he silently complimented the tan ninja. _Why do I have a feeling somethings gonna go wrong..._ (M/N) thought, a sweatdrop rolling off his head. "You're mine and so are those bells!" Naruto shouted, punching Kakashi. Suddenly, every Genin was confused. "Kakashi-sensei isn't there..." The shorter male mumbled. "Naruto's holding himself. Naruto punched Naruto!" Sakura spoke in confusion. "It's you, you're Kakashi-sensei aren't you. You transformed into me using a Jutsu!" All the Naruto's had a full out brawl, giving each other insults, before the real Naruto undid the Jutsu, looking pretty beat up. _Naruto you are so not cool._ Sakura's eyebrow twitched, as she watched the idiot before her

 _He got you with the replacement Jutsu, loser._ Sasuke degraded, a halfhearted glare on his face. _It seems my prediction was correct. Naruto, you are absolutely helpless._ The (e/c) eyed Genin did the ultimate facepalm, a sweatdrop once again rolling down his head.

Music For Scene: **Naruto OST: Sasuke's Theme** **  
**

Time Skip: Naruto Gets Caught

"Alright. If I cut you down, you have to help me. Deal?" (M/N) questioned, the kunai spinning around his finger. "Deal! Deal! Just cut me down already!" The (h/c) boy sighed, but complied, cutting the rope, only for him to get caught in the second trap. Naruto ran off, saying, "Sorry (N/N)! But I gotta get those bells!" "Hey! Get back here! Cut me down! NARUTO!" The blonde chuckled in his head _Sweet, sweet revenge! Now to celebrate with lunch!_ His (s/c) arms were crossed as he hung upside down with an unimpressed expression, swaying side to side. Left to contemplate on killing Naruto or not, he didn't notice how much time has passed until he started to get lightheaded

 _Damn_...He cursed, reaching up with a grunt to cut himself down and began to march off, looking for Sasuke. Suddenly, he heard the young Uchiha talking to Sakura. "I'm the only one, who can destroy that person." "What? Who? You mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked confused. "That day...I was crying." _He must be talking about the Uchiha Massacre..._ "It was my..." "What? What happened to you?" Sakura asked, her green eyes glistening in concern. "I am an avenger. That means I must be stronger than my prey. I need this training, there's no time for setbacks." The alarm clock rang, startling (M/N).

 _Holy crap! I gotta hurry before Sasuke sees me!_ The (h/c) teen high-tailed it out of there, crashing into Kakashi. "(M/N)?" The said boy was groaning on the floor with swirly eyes.

(Mkay so we already know that they pass and live happily ever chapter so that's all ^.^)


	13. Shikamaru (Ch2)

Music For Scene: **Naruto OST: Naruto's Daily Life** **  
**  
 _ **Chapter 2**_

Third P.O.V  
"How troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, looking at (M/N) battle with the cat. "That old hag needs to learn how to properly care for a pet. How many times have we captured him?" Ino asks, ignoring her best friend's pained yelp as the feline digs his nails deep into the flesh, drawing blood. "More than I can count." Choji answered stuffing his face with chips. "Stop chatting at get this damn possessed cat off of me!" The (h/c) ninja wailed, refraining himself from tossing the cat across the village.

The blonde sighed. "(N/N), you're a lost cause." Prying the animal off his arm, Tora(the cat) began to purr happily. "Damn brat, if this wasn't a mission, I'd kill you." The short male threatened, his eyes showing malice. "You okay (M/N)? Your arm I mean." The chubby Genin questioned, concern laced in his voice. "Huh? Oh I'm fine. I can't call myself a ninja if I'm afraid to get hurt." Shikamaru grunted at the response. "Even so, you still need to bandage it up, or you'll catch a disease."

The ravenette motioned for the (s/c) boy to come to him. Looking a bit reluctant, he still complied, sitting down on the grass with his arm sticking out. The lazy teen started to wrap the wound with the bandages in his ninja pouch, concentrating immensely on the gash. (M/N) couldn't help but blush, as he watched Shikamaru's focused face. Once they were done, Asuma spoke up. "Well, let's go turn that cat in." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and began making their way to the Hokage's office.

Music For Scene: **Naruto OST: Fooling Mode**

-Time Skip: (M/N) Gets Ditched-

"What? Come on! I don't even talk to anyone on that team!" The enraged boy pouted, resting his head on the table with an angry blush. "You talk to Naruto." Choji inserts, before rapidly grabbing some barbecued ribs and stuffing them in his mouth. "That's not the point! It's just...I...I...ugh." He slammed his head on the table three times. "I'll do it. I'll train with Kakashi's squad, while you guys get to work on some awesome team combo."

Ino gave him a smile,"See it wasn't that hard...(N/N)?" The boy was muttering to himself. _Now I have to see that Sasuke bastard and Billboard Brow_. He did the walk of shame out of the building, the tears still comically running down his face. "Hey! (M/N)!" Naruto ran up to him, the rest of his team following behind. "I heard that you're training with us!" "Er, yeah, something like that." The (h/c) teen spoke softly, still not able to get over the betrayal.

"What?! How come we got the midget?!" Sakura shouted, pointing a finger at him. The (s/c) future assassin had an intimidating expression, as he looked the pinkette dead in the eye. "What did you say, Billboard Brow?" She pulled her eyelid down while he stuck his tongue out. Naruto looked utterly confused, usually when he's with (M/N), he's all mature. But here he was, making faces at Sakura and calling her childish names. "At least my team didn't abandon me!" "At least I'm _useful_!" Lightening shot between the duo.

Suddenly the (e/c) eyed ninja was picked up by the back collar of his shirt, as Kakashi spoke. "Alright, that's enough you two. Now let's get to training." _How dare he pick me up like I'm some small little kitty! Damn it my feet is_ ** _far_** _off the ground!_ "Put me down old man! Now!" The grey haired sensei couldn't help but sigh.

Music For Scene: **Bleach OST: Phenomena**

-Time Skip: Training-

(M/N) quickly did a backflip, avoiding the series of kunai that followed behind. Once he landed on his feet, he quickly sent a kick towards Naruto, deflecting the fist sent his way. _Screw these bastards, tag-teaming me like this. And to make it worse, Sasuke awakened the Sharingan..._ Sasuke shot forwards, a kunai in hand, as he released a battle cry. The small male cursed, pulling out his most prized possession, his kusarigama, and blocked the hit with his blade.

Temporarily forgetting about Naruto, he shoved Sasuke backwards, and jumped into the air, flipping and landing on his feet, away from the two boys. _The only way to beat Sasuke is to 1. Drain his chakra so that he's unable to use his Sharingan or 2. Use my speed to confuse him, and then attack his chakra point. If I take Sasuke out first, then I can deal with Naruto on easier terms_. "Are you running away (M/N)?" "Hn." Sasuke and Naruto taunts him, not expecting him to move so quickly.

Doing a collection of handsigns, (M/N) took in some air. "Wind Style: Wind Teleportation." The duo's eyes widened as the (h/c) boy instantly disappeared from sight, and reappeared, kicking Naruto off to the left and hitting Sasuke in the chakra point for the passage that goes straight for his eyes, making him lose his Sharingan. "W-What?" The pale teen asked, stunned. "As an assassin, in my clan, we study the human body, in order to know where every chakra point or vulnerable muscles are during battle."

"You left yourself wide open, and I took the chance to attack. Can't have you using those eyes on me all the time, ne?" The smaller male winks, before Kakashi calls the match. "Alright, that's enough for stamina training. It's getting a bit late, so why don't we all go home?" _Bakashi-sensei it's only 3 in the afternoon!_


	14. Gaara (Ch2)

Third P.O.V

"Gaara...Gaara...Gaara...Ga-Ow!" Sea foam eyes held a look of irritation, as the red haired teen smacked the boy upside his head. "Urusai. I need to focus." (M/N) pouted, before groaning and falling back onto the bed, watching his best friend and one-sided lover. "Gaara...Gaara...I'm bored...Gaara!" The urgency in his voice was enough to make the pale ninja snap his head towards the taller male, only to see that he wasn't in the room anymore. "(N/N)?" Standing up, he began to inspect the room, searching for his suddenly MIA friend. _It's impossible for someone to leave that fast..._ A sense of panic overcame him, even though he refused to show it. Gaara exited the room, and began to do a solo search party.

-Time Skip: Where (M/N) Is-

"Damn you Kankuro! My clone dispersed!" The painted male could only chuckle, taking pleasure in pissing off the (h/c) teen. "I need you to do me a favor. Since you're not doing anything but stalking my younger brother." A tick mark appeared on his (s/c) forehead. "It's not stalking, it's observing! And I refuse to do your deeds, whenever I'm doing one of your little favors, I always get in trouble by Baki. I won't be so stupid as to try again." The puppeteer sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't get your boxers in a twist. Just do this little thing for me, and we'll forget everything about this conversation." (M/N) shook his head, not forgetting what happened last time he was asked to do a favor. "Hell no! Last time, I almost lost my hand!"

Music For Scene: **Naruto OST~ Afternoon in Konoha (Suna)** **  
**

-Flashback-

 _"Hey, (M/N). Can you do something for me?" Kankuro asked as they continued to walk down one of the many paths of Suna. "Hell no! Last time, I almost lost my eye!" The younger male exclaimed, pointing at his left (e/c) eye. The brunette resisted the urge to laugh, and settled on teasing the boy, and bribe him into doing his dirty work. If there's one thing (M/N) would protect with his life, besides Gaara, it would be his pride. "Don't tell me you're going to chicken out because you nearly lost your eye. If I would've known you were such a wimp, I'd have asked for another bodyguard. Feel bad for Gaara." Balling his hand into a fist, (M/N) looked at Kankuro with flames of determination in his eyes (The fire was literally in his eyes.) "I'm no wimp! Give me your best shot!"_

 _The puppeteer smirked. He's way too easy. "I like your persistence. Alright, it's in a run down building..."_

 _-Time Skip-_

 _ **That lying little bastard.**_ _"I swear I am_ _ **never**_ _listening to Kankuro again!" Sharply turning around, the (s/c) teen began to march out of the room. "Rare poison my ass." He grumbled, attempting to exit the ominous room._

Music For Scene: **Magi OST: Cast to Damnation** **  
**

 _Stepping on what seemed to be a button in the ground, the only door out was blocked as multiple Rain ninjas entered the dusty chamber. At the same time, an carved stone column erupted from the center of the room, rising from the ground and revealing the white poison. "Guess Kankuro didn't lie after all..." The bemused teen murmured. "Get him!" "He's after the spider venom!"_ _ **Eh? Kankuro never mentioned it being spider venom.**_ _(M/N) shrugged off the odd sensation dwelling in his chest, spreading his legs into a battle position. Smirking, his eyes melted to a golden-yellow color, his pupils extended into slits, and his canine teeth turned unnaturally sharp as he tapped into the demon Mamushi's chakra._

 _"Here I go! Earth Style: Dust Clone!" Dozens of clones emitted from thin air, catching the ninjas off guard. Both sides ran towards each other, the Rain nin destroying the weak clones, only to have dust enter their nose, mouth, and eyes. "I can't see! My eyes they burn!" One of the ninjas cried out, blood seeping through his pale hands. "Heh. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, whenever I use Shiyoku's chakra, many of my jutsus become...venomous." Chuckling at his weak pun, (M/N) continued to let the poisoned dust take its course, walking at his own pace to reach the spider venom. "You demon! Don't think you'll get away with this!" A Jonin ranked ninja shouts, running towards the teen with a kunai, using incredible speed._

 _ **Damn it, he's too fast!**_ _Moving at the last minute, the (h/c) boy narrowly avoided the blade, risking a cut on top of his hand. Reaching in his ninja pouch to retrieve his own kunai, he quickly jabbed it into the Jonin's abdomen, taking full advantage of him not being able to see or breathe correctly. The Rain nin coughed up blood, losing more oxygen as he slowly suffocated. "Y-You vermin. Burn i-in Hell..." (M/N) laughed humorlessly tilting his head to the side, watching the older male slump down, the kunai still deep inside of his bleeding stomach. "Didn't you know? This is Hell. For you anyways." Using his foot, the possessed boy pushed the blade in further, making the adult shout in pain and fall forwards, his body doing random spasms._

 _(M/N) released a sigh, the blood dripping off of his hand not even bothering him. "All this crap I go through for you, Kankuro." Grabbing the small bottle of venom, he realized that it was leaking a little, due to how long it's been in the glass container, but paid no mind to it. The young teen strolled out of the soundless room, a deadly aura surrounding him, accenting his mischievous look. More Rain nin sprinted towards where he was, releasing battle cries and attempting to strike at him. A tan chakra began to slowly surround his body, and his voice changed into a deeper tone. "You people are truly bothersome." Shiyoku grunts as he took over (M/N)'s body._

 _Raising an arm, senbon made out of his chakra, shot out to all of the frightened ninja. "That chakra...It's Shiyoku Mamushi!" One of the ninjas informed, turning around to retreat. Shiyoku chuckled, as he watched the Chuunin's worthless attempt of escaping. "Gah! My blood feels like it's boiling!" Body after body everyone fell, struggling to move our breath as the poison took over. "Alright (M/N). I paid my debt for today, so don't bother to use my chakra." Shiyoku grumbles, as he returns the (s/c) boy to his respectful body, his eyes melting back into their (e/c) tone and his pupils back to normal. His canines shrink back to there usual sharpness, which wasn't very human-like to begin with._

Music For Scene: **None**

 _"Ne Shiyoku, you're always so cold to me, just like Gaara." The teen spoke, continuing his way out twirling the glass bottle in his hand. He hissed as a little bit of the venom dropped on his cut, which would've been healed if Shiyoku wasn't so stubborn about his chakra. "Nothing too harmful." (M/N) murmured, as he exited the building, returning to Suna._

 _-_ Time Skip: Returning the Venom _-_

 _"Wow, I didn't think you'd be able to get it so quickly." Kankuro admires the white liquid, carefully placing it on the table beside his puppet. Swaying a bit, (M/N) nods his head, before looking at his hand. "H-Hey, Kankuro...how poisonous is that venom?" There was a black color spreading throughout his veins, making his hands twitch slightly. Not turning away from Crow, the brunette answered briskly. "A lot, why?" There was a moment of silence, before the puppeteer swirled around, looking dead into the (e/c) eyes with a serious expression. "What did you do?" Scoffing offendedly (M/N) glares at Kankuro, "Don't make it seem like it's my fault! You should've explained more about this venom!"_

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "I ACCIDENTALLY SPILLED A DROP ON MY HAND BUT I DIDN'T THINK MUCH ABOUT IT BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SEEM THAT POISONOUS!" The (h/c) male shouts back, not taking a single chance to breathe. "Damn it, you idiot! You're supposed to take all types of poison seriously! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kankuro yells, before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the Medical Center._ _ **I'm possibly dying yet you still call me names...**_ _(M/N) releases a sigh, as he was shoved into a room and nurses came to his care. "In order to stop the poison from spreading, we'll have to amputate his hand." One of the nurses spoke quietly, but not quiet enough._ **'You imbecile...I should let you suffer.'**

 _ **'NO! Would you really go as far as to let them cut off my hand?!'**_ _(M/N) mentally wailed, wanting Shiyoku to show_ _ **some**_ _type of sympathy._ **'It's not me, so quite frankly, I don't care what happens to you, unless your dying.'** _"It's not spreading quickly, so we'll still have enough time to find an antidote, until then, let's just knock him out." Feeling something pierce his neck, the petrified male slowly succumbed to darkness. "Open your eyes boy." A gruff voice echoes, bouncing off of the walls. In front of him, was Shiyoku himself, his yellow eyes piercing through (M/N) soul. "The poison is spreading albeit slowly, and they're having no luck in finding an antidote, which means you're leaning towards becoming and amputee."_

 _The giant snake demon puts bluntly, as the young teen looks at his hand fearfully, not wanting to lose it. "But if I lose my hand, Gaara won't find me attractive anymore! Ow!" Shiyoku smacks the (s/c) boy on the back of his head with his tail, giving him an irritated look. "Is he all you think about?" Turning his head to the side with a pout, (M/N) mocks him, earning another smack to the head. "I told you I wasn't going to lend you my chakra, however, it would be difficult to fight if I'm missing a hand when taking over your body." Closing his amber eyes, Shiyoku sighs, "I'll heal you, but don't take it personally-" "Ah man that's a relief, for a minute, I thought you were really going to let them sever my hand off! I knew you care about me! That's why you're my friend!"_

 _Yellow eyes clashed with (e/c) ones, a strong look of annoyance dancing in them. "I'll be quiet now."_

-Flashback end-

-Music For Scene: **Naruto OST:** **Naruto's Daily Life** -

"And that's how it went." (M/N) finished, as he held his chin in between his pointer and thumb finger, nodding his head. "THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Kankuro had a vein throbbing on his forehead. "Really? Maybe I was just dreaming about that part..." The brunette growled, frustrated at the idiot before him. "Alright, I'll do your favor."

-Time Skip: The Hospital Room-

"You idiot. Why do you always do the dumbest of things?" Baki insults as (M/N) looks down at his ankle, all bandaged up. "It was a favor for Kankuro..." The door creaked open as Gaara stuck his head inside, before entering. Upon seeing his arrival, Baki left, but not without giving the (h/c) boy a look. "You idiot. Why do you always do the dumbest of things?" The taller male mocked in a horribly deep voice. "Where were you all day?" Gaara asks quietly, looking at the bandaged ankle. "Why? Were you worried? I knew you loved me! Ga-?!" The red head covered his mouth, in order to prevent him from rambling. "Urusai." (M/N) could only grin at his best friends flustered expression. "I might have been worried about you, but that-"

A knocking on the door ruined their somewhat heartfelt moment as Temari entered, her fan hanging on her back. "Get ready, we're going to Konoha."


	15. Kiba (Ch2)

_**Chapter 2**_ _ **  
**_ __  
Third P.O.V

(M/N) yawned, stretching out all of his muscles. He had a feeling that Kiba was going to do something stupid today, but he didn't feel like putting the energy in to bicker with him today, or tomorrow, or the day after that. Tossing off his covers, the (h/c) teen dragged himself to the bathroom and slowly undressed himself. _Man I hate mornings..._ He groaned mentally, stepping into the warm shower, letting the water dribble down his body. Feeling a little more awake, he grabbed his shampoo, and began washing his hair. Since he's been sparring yesterday, he went straight home without showering and fell asleep. After scrubbing the rest of his body off, the (s/c) Genin proceeded to rinse away the soap, then shut off the water.

Tugging on his usual ninja apparel, (M/N) exited his room, and went into the kitchen, seeing his dad sitting at the table and his mom finishing up the preparations. "Oh, good morning dear." (Mom's Name) greeted cheerfully, as his dad sent him a smile. "Morning, what's for breakfast?" (Dad's name) gestured towards the counter, where grilled mackerel, steamed rice, dried seaweed, and miso soup laid, waiting to be eaten. "Hm? What's the special occasion?" The (h/c) cat lover asked, trying to prevent himself from drooling. "While you were still asleep, Kurenai came by to tell us that she recommended all of you for the Chuunin Exams." His (e/c) eyes widened at the new information. Quickly grabbing a mackerel and some dried seaweed, he dashed through the front door.

"I forgot we had a team meeting today! Bye, love you!" (Dad's name) shook his head, laughing, as (Mom's name) had a conniption fit about how he didn't have a proper breakfast. "Kids..." Running at incredible speed, (M/N) tried to not choke on his last seaweed, and drop his only mackerel. Villagers were watching as the troubled boy continued to whiz by, not paying any attention to his surroundings. "Sorry! I overslept!" He huffed out, as the rest of his team looked at his exhausted form. "It seems to me, that you were to busy eating!" Kiba accused, pointing a finger at him while Akamaru barked in agreement. "No I wasn't!" Swiftly turning his head away from the brunette, his face turned red as Hinata chuckled at him.

"Then what's that on your face?" Shino questions, causing the (L/N) to pat at the ends of his mouth, dries seaweed crumbs falling onto the bridge. "It's dried seaweed. I ate some on the way here." The (h/c) victim puts bluntly, which greatly contrasted with how fast he was wiping his face off. _Holy crap! I had food on my face!_ Mentally, his eyes were in big white circles while depressed lines danced across his cheeks. "And the mackerel in your hand?" "Damn it, what is this? An interrogation? I woke up late and had breakfast while running over here. Is that a crime?" Everyone else's stomach growled, and suddenly, (M/N) had an urge to shove the fish in his mouth. But then he remembered when he met (Cat's name).

-Flashback-

 _It was sunny outside and the (L/N) household had their windows cracked open, enjoying the sound nature gave off. (M/N) was in his room, playing Make-Believe with his stuffed tiger. "(N/N)! It's time for lunch!" His (e/c) eyes brightened at the thought of eating. Picking up his stuffed tiger, he quickly made his way downstairs, humming a tune while he was at it. (M/N) walked past his mother, who was going into her room in order to retrieve something. Grinning as he saw his rice ball on the plate, waiting for him, with a mackerel on the side, he quickly frowned as suddenly, his fish went missing. "Ehh? Where'd it go?" A small meow could be heard from on the ground, causing the (h/c) boy to whip his head at the noise._

 _Staring at him with heterochromiac eyes, a rare ocelot cat had his paw on the grilled fish, as if challenging him to take it. "No, kitty you can't have my mack'rel!" (M/N) wailed, getting on the floor to snatch it back. Before he could grab it, the thin feline swooped it into his mouth, before jumping on the counter. "I said you can't have my mack'rel!" (Mother's Name) walked into the kitchen, chuckling at the scene in front of her. "(N/N), let him have the fish, the poor thing looks like it haven't ate in ages." The young child looked at her in disbelief. "But Mommy! It's mine, he can't have it!" Not noticing the ocelot creep up beside him, the (h/c) haired woman laughed again, pinching his chubby (s/c) cheeks._

 _"If you're selfish, you'll never make friends. Sometimes, it's good to give, if it's for the right cause. Besides, he seems to like you." She grinned brightly, gesturing to the bi-polar kitten that began rubbing his striped head against (M/N)'s skinny legs. Taking his mother's words into consideration, he broke his rice ball in half, pulling out the salmon and giving it to the cat. He instantly purred as the child tenderly scratched behind his ears. "I think I'll name you (C/N)!" Meowing in agreement, (M/N) laughed before taking a bite of his rice ball. The cat looked up in curiosity. "Uh uh, you can't have my rice ball, it's mine."_

-Flashback End-

Growling quietly in annoyance, he ripped the fish into three pieces, holding it out reluctantly. "Y-You're really gonna give it away? You definitely wasn't this nice in the academy." Kiba spoke, grinning while taking a fish. "Shut up, before I change my mind and let you starve." (M/N) smirked at the tattooed ninja, before they both broke into fits of laughter. "Man, I can't wait for the Chuunin Exams! We'll be the best team there, I know it!" The brunette speaks loudly, Akamaru barking in agreement, as everyone else nodded their heads. "Ya know, this mackerel is actually really good. Too bad you didn't get any." "Don't test me Inuzuka."


	16. Neji (Ch2)

_**Chapter 2**_

Third P.O.V

 _"Ah...More..." Neji mewled pressing his bare body against (M/N)'s. Sweat coated both of their bodies, and they haven't even gotten to the most intimate part yet. "You're so needy..." His (e/c) hues darkened to another shade, as he observed the brunette's lusty half-lidded eyes and breathy sighs, his erection out in the open and standing proud._

 _Licking his lips, the (h/c) teen skillfully inserted his tongue into the winking entrance, inwardly shuddering at the pleasured gasp his submissive gave. His thick pink muscle sensually rubbed the walls, drawing whimpers for the pale-eyed nin. The eroticism was too much for Neji, as he gripped the sheets, pre-cum leaking steadily out of his member and onto his stomach. "(N-N/N)~!"_

(M/N) frantically opened his eyes, blushing from the dream he just had. _M-Me and Neji?!_ It seemed to him, that he was not going to be having sleep for the rest of the night. Sitting up wearily, the (s/c) ninja rubbed his eyes, groaning softly as the cover rubbed against his overly sensitive erection. Getting out of his bed, he started towards the bathroom, in order to prepare a shower.

 **'It seems to me, that your nearing heat.'** _'Don't say stuff like that, heat is supposed to be only for girls! Curse you and your gender transformation technique! Now I have to go through something as embarrassing as that once every fall!_ ' (M/N) scowls, letting the ice water run down his back and cool off his body...and mind.

By the time he got out of the shower, after standing there and sorting out how his day should go (I do that...a lot.), he realized that it was around 6 in the morning. _Guess I could go for a walk_...Tugging on his usual outfit, (M/N) exited his comfy home and began strolling around. He watched as the next generation of ninja rushed to get to the academy early.

One of the children bumped into his leg during the process. "S-Sorry about that Mister!" The lazy ninja smiles gently at the innocent girl, helping her up. "Don't worry about it. Have a good day at the academy." She grins and nods her head, before running off. Spotting a familiar head of gray hair, the (s/c) ninja sped his way over there, tapping on the shoulder.

"Hm? Oh hey (M/N). What are you doing here?" Kakashi asks, looking up from his book. "I'm taking a walk. What are _you_ doing here? Last time I checked, you had a team of Genin." Giving a closed eye smile, the masked Jonin laughs. "They can wait a little longer." The (h/c) male snorts, before waving him off, continuing his mini journey.

"It's not fair! How come Kakashi-sensei's always late! I didn't even get to blow dry my hair this morning!" _And_ _ **there**_ _goes his students_..."Yeah, yeah, yeah! I didn't even get to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" A blonde kid shouts, causing his two teammates to look at him disgusted. "Really Naruto? That's unsanitary..."

(M/N) decides to drop by and speak to them, since they seemed like an pretty interesting group. "Last I saw your sensei, he was reading a book. So expect to see him in about two hours." The whiskered male looks at him in shock, before pointing a finger. "Who are you?" Pointing a finger at himself, the (s/c) teen begins to talk. "Me? I'm (M/N) (L/N)."

"How do you know our sensei?" A pink haired girl asks, narrowing her emerald eyes at him. "Well...you're sensei and mine has a, let's say, one-sided rivalry against each other. Kakashi-sensei is always doing ridiculous challenges to get my sensei off his neck. So I see Kakashi-sensei a lot." Before he can continue, he was cut off by a shrill voice. "(M/N)!"

The said male cocked his head to the side, looking slightly alarmed. "That was Ten-Ten, I'll see you guys another time." And with that he sped off towards the noise. "Jeez Ten-chan, I never knew you had such vocal ability." The (s/c) ninja informs, then, a hand was on his shoulder. He could tell by the suddenly over-powering scent, almost making his knees buck, that it was Neji.

 _Ah...More...(N-N/N)~!_

Feeling his whole face heat up, he swiftly moves away from Neji, turning his body to him, but not looking him in the eye. "Are you okay (M/N)? You are starting to turn red." Lee asks, concerned that he was going to pass out again. "I-I'm fine..." He answers bashfully, embarrassed that he reacted in such a way.

The moment Neji had touched him, an electric jolt danced through his body so delectably, that he almost wanted the brunette to touch him again...elsewhere. Mustering up the strength to see his object of fantasy dead in the eye, (M/N) repeats his sentence more strongly after clearing his throat. "I'm fine, thank you."

Neji narrowed his lavender eyes, Something's up...

 **A/N: Sorry for it being so short and late, I got caught up in school work, and I'm pretty tired, but I didn't want to seem like a douche and not update, so here ya go. I hope you enjoyed that little treat I gave you!**


	17. Naruto (Ch3)

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Beginning Of Chuunin Exams Arc**_

Third P.O.V

 _I absolutely_ _ **hate**_ _mornings..._ (M/N) drowsily sat up, yawning softly. He glared at the bird that always tweets by his window in the mornings, growling out, "Shut up, before I skin you alive." The bird chirps extra loud, then flew off at amazing speed the moment that the (h/c) male jumped out of his bed. _Che, that's what I thought_. He began to take a long shower, then pulled on his ninja outfit, which consisted of baggy navy green pants, a long sleeve mesh shirt, a dark grey trench coat, and of course, his black scarf.

Walking into his kitchen, (M/N) pulled out a package of sukonbu and started on his way. He could just hear what his mother would've said, if she saw him eat this for breakfast. At the thought of her, his (e/c) eyes suddenly darkened as he remembered _the_ night. _That man...couldn't have possibly been human_...Clenching his fist, he forced the memory out of his mind, for the time being. _I just have to focus on getting stronger_.

Music For Scene: **Afternoon Of Konoha**

Sasuke, Sakura, and (M/N) were all standing on the bridge, waiting for their sensei to show up. Footsteps could be heard as Naruto ran up to the trio, waving to them, well, some of them. "Hey, good morning Sakura! What's up?" He grins foxily, before his gaze falls upon Sasuke. No one dared to look at the (s/c) teen, because he had a deadly purple aura surrounding him. _I absolutely_ _ **hate**_ _mornings!_ He growled in his head, once again.

Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other, before swiftly turning their heads away, the blonde making a "Hmph" sound. _Good grief not again. They've been like this ever since we got back from the Land of Waves. Ugh! It's like being stuck with a couple of children!_ Sakura thinks, a depressed air surrounding her. _ **Cha! Hurry up Kakashi-sensei or you'll get it!**_ Inner Sakura shouts, balling a fist. As time passed by, everyone on Team 7 was exhausted from waiting.

Music For Scene: **None**

"Hey guys! Good morning. Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the Path of Life." Kakashi speaks in an overly sweet tone. A tick mark appeared on (M/N)'s head. _I absolutely_ _ **hate**_ _Kakashi-sensei!_ A quiet growl came from his mouth. Naruto and Sakura erupted like volcanoes. "WHAA!?" After they calmed down, the whiskered teen looked at Kakashi with a bright look. "I'm ready for our next ninja mission Sensei! And hey, c'mon no more of that dumb beginner stuff okay?"

The grey haired Jonin held his hands up defensively. "I want a chance to prove myself. I'm talkin' a real mission where I can show what I'm made of! Ah! I gotta break out and burn it up! See!?" Flames were in Naruto's eyes and surrounded his body, as he got more and more passionate about getting a better mission. "Uh, right. I get it. That's great Naruto. Now take it easy, would ya?" Naruto deadpanned him, the flames still around his body, before extinguishing.

He glared at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed. _Argh, Sasuke! He's always rescuing everyone on our missions! Tryna grab all the glory and make_ _ **me**_ _look like a chump! But he'll never get the edge on me!_ Sakura and (M/N) deadpanned him, Sasuke looked at him, completely unfazed. _He's such a twerp!_ The pink haired girl shouts in her head. _And to think that I actually_ _ **befriended**_ _him..._ (M/N) trailed off. With a wry grin on his face, Naruto clenches his fist.

 _Argh! Today's the day..._ The flames came back at full blast, as the blonde suddenly shouts, "BELIEVE IT!" "Let us know when you're done fantasizing Naruto, alright?" Kakashi asks. "Right!" "Could you _not_ be so annoying Naruto?! Just for once?!" Sakura asks, completely irritated with him.

-Time Skip: Missions-

Team 7 were all in a yard, pulling weeds. Naruto looked at Sasuke, before glaring. He then turned towards (M/N) who was right beside him. "Watch this. I'm gonna beat Sasuke any way." He spoke enthusiastically, rapidly pulling out all the weeds _and_ plants. The (h/c) male blanched, crazily waving his arms as he pleaded for Naruto to stop. After a big pile was made, the whiskered teen rubbed his nose, while chuckling happily.

The (s/c) Genin was completely white as a shadow overcame both of their bodies. "Hey you two!" The woman had her hands on her hips as she glared at them. "Hm?" Naruto turned to look at her. "Oh! Hey lady! We got rid of all your weeds! Pretty cool huh?" (M/N) visibly gulped as the woman's shoulders began to shake in anger, _We?! That was all_ _ **you**_ _!_. The tan ninja looks at her dumbfounded. "Uh, what's wrong?" The taller of the two anime-fell. _Are you stupid?!_

"You pulled the weeds, and you also pulled out my plants!" His cerulean eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Those were special herbs that I've been growing and you two _destroyed_ them!" The sound of punches where heard as Naruto and (M/N) shouted in pain.

Music For Scene: **Go Go Naruto**

 _That blasted old hag!_ (M/N) cursed, a bandage going across his nose and his right eye swollen. On their new mission, everyone was picking up trash from the river. Slipping off his own feet, Naruto yelped in shock. He quickly began flowing with the quick current of the river, desperately searching for something to grab on. That something happened to be a certain (h/c) male's leg. "No Naruto! Let go-uwah!"

The blonde dragged the taller teen down with him, causing them both to go with the current of the river. "Sorry!" Hurrying to find a kunai, (M/N) jabbed it deep into the rocks, using his "other" chakra to dig it even deeper. "Ehe, I really am sorry about that..." Naruto apologized as they both climbed back up, with the help of Sasuke's rope. "Hn." "You are such a loser." The ravenbluenette criticized, as the (e/c) eyed male grunted.

"H-Hey! Not there!" Naruto struggled against the bigger dog, who was literally dragging him to the landmines. Sakura, and Kakashi looked at (M/N) expectantly. "Oh _no_. Absolutely _not_. He put his own self in that predicament." Kakashi had to admit, he likes the (h/c) male better when he opens up. Gotta thank Naruto and Inari for that. "Hey! Listen to me will you!" "What a loser..." The pale teen murmurs. "Of course, he just had to pick the biggest dog." Sakura adds sharply.

"Quit dragging me! A-ah...AHH!"Everyone watched the blonde unimpressed as all the mines went off. The dog didn't have one mark on it, meanwhile the whiskered teen was covered in dirt and bomb residue, as he weakly laughed out smoke. Mentally facepalming himself, the taller male shook his head. "Naruto..."

~~~~~  
Music For Scene: **None**

"Look at you. You're hopeless Naruto!" Sakura insults, as (M/N) and Sasuke carry him through the village. "You really are just one big problem." The onyx eyed teen smirks, causing Naruto to jerk out of their hold in order to try and strangle him. "Sasuke!" A hand shot out, preventing him from getting any closer. "If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself!" The fairly skinned girl shouts, glaring at the whiskered jinchuuriki.

Kakashi shakes his head in disappointment. "Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing huh?" "That's right our teamwork's all messed up and it's all because of you Sasuke! You think you're better than everyone else!" Closing his (e/c) eyes, the tallest of the four grabs the blonde by the scruff of his shirt, tugging him backwards, before shoving some sukonbu in his mouth to keep him quiet for a while.

Music For Scene: **Evil**

"Not everyone; just you. Face it. I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact. Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong?" _They're actually getting along worse than before we went to the Land of Waves. If that's possible._ Sakura groans. _Arrogant bastard..._ (M/N) mentally scoffs, sending Sasuke a warning look. Naruto growled at the pale ninja, as the latter grinds his teeth. Then he remembered Haku from the Land of Waves mission.

 _I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions! There are still ninja out there who can out fight me! I've got to hone my skills so I can beat them!_ Dragging his eyes towards the dragon bearer's slouched figure, his glare darkens even more. _(M/N) - He's one of those ninja._ Upon noticing the Uchiha's glare, the (h/c) male snarls darkly at him, catching Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi by surprise. Sasuke's glare turns into a scowl, as the duo reeked of strong killer intent.

 _This boy...I don't like him._ The sound of his heart pounding in pure hatred filled Sasuke's ears. _He's just like Itachi..._ "A-Alright, how about we all calm down?" Sakura suggests, not liking the tension. With Kakashi long gone, in order to turn in his report, the blonde and pinkette grew worrisome. Reaching out to grab each other collars, getting in each other's face, (M/N) is the first to speak. "If you weren't on this team, I'd have killed you a long time ago." "You're just like _**him**_."

"You guys! Cut it out!" Naruto tugs on the grey coat, successfully getting one away from the other. "What's wrong with you two?!" _It was like a switch just went off! I've_ _ **never**_ _seen (N/N) act like this! It was...scary..._ Naruto's hands trembled slightly against (M/N)'s coat. "It's nothing, I'm out of here." Sasuke grumbles leaving the duo to ask the (h/c) ninja. "Sorry if I frightened you two. It's nothing to worry about for now."

 _ **That didn't seem like nothing! You went totally ballistic! Cha!**_ Inner Sakura shouts. "You know you can tell me whenever something's wrong. I see that something's bothering you, if you don't want to talk about it, then fine." Naruto speaks in a unusual tone. Smiling at the blonde softly, (M/N) grins down at him. "I'm fine. I promise." _**'Liar. You were prepared to kill him, regardless if he was on the team.'**_ _'Shut up...It's none of your business.'_

Music For Scene: **It's The Training**

-Time Skip: Konohamaru Ninja Squad Is Revealed-

"That's the worst disguise of all time! There's no such things as square rocks! It's completely obvious!" Naruto shouts, placing his hands on his hips. "You saw through my disguise again! You're slick boss, just like I'd expect from my greatest rival!" Suddenly the box begins to glow, before exploding with three different colors of gun powder. Then the trio _in_ the box began to introduce themselves after a mini coughing fit. (M/N) had a large sweatdrop rolling down his head.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest kunoichi in preschool! Check me out!" A young girl with ginger hair strikes a pose. "I love algebra! Call me Udon!"  
A boy with snot dangling from his nose, also does a pose. "And I'm the #1 Ninja in the village! Konohamaru! And when we're all together-" "We're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" They all finished off together, all doing some team pose. _Why do I even bother..._ (M/N) thought with a deadpan.

"I knew it was you Konohamaru. Hm? What are those (What are thooosee)? Those goggles your wearing?" Naruto asks, trying to seem cool. Konohamaru laughs, playing with the goggles. "You used to wear goggles, remember? So we're copying you!" "Heh heh. Seems like Naruto has his own fashion trend." The (s/c) teen chuckles lightly, enjoying the whiskered Genin's flabbergasted expression. "T-That's not true! I've never worn those goggles in my life!"

The (h/c) male laughs harder, the rare noise catching him off guard as he blushes softly. The trio of soon-to-be ninja asked Naruto if he had spare time. "I have to train! Believe it!" "What? But you promised you would play ninja with us today!" Konohamaru shouts, disappointed. "Eh? A ninja playing ninja? That is _so_ twisted." Sakura chastised, a depressing air around her. Naruto blushes even deeper in embarrassment, did they really have to do all of this in front of (M/N)?

 _My ninja skills are worse than his?! Unbelievable!_ Sakura shouts mentally, getting even more depressed. Catching a pair of playful (e/c) eyes, Naruto turns bright red, making it seem like he's blushing because of Sakura. _A-Ah...He's staring right at me!_ The tallest of the group smirks mischievously. _Simply adorable._ The blonde begins to forcefully laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey boss? Who is that girl anyway?"

Konohamaru looks at Sakura, and furrows his eyebrows. _The way she's staring at him is like her eyes are daggers!_

Music For Scene: **Fooling Mode**

"Ah! I get it. You're a smooth operator boss." The brunette smirks, patting Naruto's arm. "Ah?" "C'mon I know that she's you're...girlfriend!" Konohamaru grins, sticking out a pinkie. Sakura deadpans angrily. "Huh?!" The (h/c) teen chokes on his spit, "W-What?" "Ehe, well you can tell she's really crazy about me huh?" Naruto brags, smiling boldly. "That's IT!" The pinkette shouts, punching the blue eyed ninja into a fence.

"Boss!" Konohamaru shouts, as Udon and Moegi run up to him, saying that he needs medical attention. An angry green aura surrounds Sakura as she pants heavily. "What kind of girlfriend are you?!" "The Murderous kind." (M/N) says without thinking. Sakura snaps her head towards him. "You _know_ that me and Naruto aren't dating! Idiot!" Chuckling nervously, the (e/c) eyed Genin holds out his hands in defense. "Sorry..."

"YOU'RE A WITCH! AND YOU'RE UGLY TOO!" Konohamaru shouts angrily. Sakura cracks her knuckles darkly. _**GRRRAH!**_ Inner Sakura shouts, catching on fire, while the real Sakura's hair begins to float. Konohamaru's eyes widened at the sight, getting larger and larger each time. After the green eyed monster finished pummeling Naruto and Konohamaru, she walks off with a satisfied "Hmph." "Hey Konohamaru? Are you okay?" Udon questions innocently.

Rubbing the bumps on their heads while groaning, the brunette is the first to speak. "I don't even think she's human! Did you see how wide her forehead is?!" (M/N) sighs, "You're dead meat kid." Sakura stops walking, and slowly turns around to face them, a wicked look on her face. Everyone eye's widen, including the black dragon host, as she began to run towards them at incredible speed. "R-RUN!" Naruto shouts, and everyone begins to take off, a fuming lady on their tail.

Konohamaru began to run even faster, eventually crashing into someone's leg.

Music For Scene: **None**

"Do you need something?" A man with purple paint designed on his face asks. Next to him, is a girl with four ponytails and a white outfit. (M/N) narrows his eyes at the _next_ person. "Well, well. If it isn't (N/N) himself. Or should I call you, the Black Dragon?" The _next_ person, was a guy wearing a blood red long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and black ninja shoes. His inky hair, placed in a unruly manner, with two ponytails in front, was covering one electric blue eye, and the other shown mischief.

"Tch, Akato, the Red Dragon." **{above}** A blush covered the said male's face as he began to laugh in a school-girl like way. "Oh my, so you _do_ remember me, my love!" Naruto blanched at his attitude, _Who the hell does he think he is, a sex slave?!_ He balled his fist up in annoyance. _Eh? He plays for the other team?!_ Sakura questions, all love interest in him gone. "Of course I don't. I got that info from Kuroh." (M/N) lies.

Akato gasps, and holds his heart in a dramatic way. "Don't say that! You're hurting my feelings!" "What are you doing here. I have no business with you." Smirking mischievously once again, the ravenette speaks. "You've always been a stubborn one. No matter, I'll have you wrapped around my fingers as well. Anyways, we're here for the Chuunin Exams, so don't get too excited from see me. If you know what I mean."

"Huh, the Chuunin Exams? I've never heard of that, believe it!" Naruto speaks, causing Akato and Temari to scoff. "Oh I believe it. That you've been living under a rock your whole life." Temari insults. Rolling his electric blue eyes, the ravenette begins to speak. "Basically, the Chuunin Exams is a test Genin go through to be promoted to the next level of ninja; Chuunin. Got it you dunce?" Naruto glares at Akato, grinding his teeth. _I hate this guy more than_ _ **Sasuke**_ _! Believe it!_

"Don't be rude, Akato. I look forwards to fighting you at the Chuunin Exams." The said male scoffs. "Eh. Whatever. I can't believe you're choosing that little brat over me." "Hn. Are you jealous?" (M/N) smirks, looking the red dragon host in the eye. "Maybe I am. Why does it matter?" And with that, the sand siblings and Akato walked off, leaving everyone except (M/N) stunned. "Who was that guy, (M/N)? How do you two know each other?" Sakura asks, her emerald eyes showing curiosity

"He was a childhood friend of mine. Before some things happened, which caused us to drift apart. But he's different now, it's not the same."

-Time Skip: 'Lovers' Spat-

(M/N) and Naruto was relaxing in the blonde's apartment, conversing about Akato. "I don't like the way he was looking at you." The (h/c) male raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And just how was he looking at me?" The whiskered teen scowled at the thought. "Like you were his prey, or his possession." "Why does it bother you? We're not dating." Naruto blushed. "It just does! I don't want you to be taken away from me!"

"That Akato guy was so straight forward and desperate, while I can't even say 'I like you' out loud!" His blue eyes were watery with frustration. "And _you_ didn't even-?!" Pressing his lips against Naruto's, (M/N) took his moment of shock to slip his tongue inside. The blonde closed his eyes in complete bliss, probing the taller male's muscle with his own. When the need for air became evident, the (h/c) teen pulled away, pecking the jinchuuriki on the lips.

"I like you too, Naru." He smiled adorably, his eyes closed and head tilted. Naruto blushed as he realized that he did an indirect confession, and dug his head deep into (M/N)'s chest, smiling as well.

 **A/N: Woo Hoo! 3057 words! That's a new record! It seems like things are getting spicy between Naru and (N/N) .!**

 **YF-Chan**


	18. Sasuke (Ch3)

_**Chapter 3**_ _ ****_

 _ **Beginning Of Chuunin Exams Arc**_

Third P.O.V

 _"Heh, you're a cute on aren't you?" A man with navy blue hair and forest green eyes complimented, reaching through the bars and grabbing (M/N)'s chin, turning his head to the right. The (h/c) boy knew to stay quiet, if he said anything, he'd get punished by Master. "Awfully quiet too. You've been trained well huh?" He nods his head timidly._ __

 _The bluenette smirks, his pupils dilated considerably; a sign of excitement. He was doing good. "What's your name?" "His name is Promiscuous Fox." Master speaks for (M/N), waltzing up to the duo. "How much is he?" The green eyed adult asks, removing his hand from the (s/c) chin. "240 ryo an hour. There's usually an extra 75 for kinks, but since he's younger, it's 100."_ __

 _"Such an expensive piece of art, I'll take him." Master grins deviously, unlocking the gate that stopped the man from full on molesting him. "Great choice. Please let me know if there's any behavioral issues. Have fun." (M/N) tries not to show how nervous he was, grabbing the bluenette's hands with his slightly trembling ones._ __

 _This was going to be his first time...and it_ ** _wasn't_** __ _going to be gentle._

(M/N) awakens with a gasp for air. Sweat dribbled down his forehead and coated the rest of his body. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out in complete anguish as he vividly remembers that night. The (e/c) eyed teen's heart beats at a rapid rate and his body was shaking and cold. He wished that someone was there to comfort him.

 _I'm so filthy..._

Pushing himself out of the bed, he prepares himself a shower, letting the water heat up as he peeled off his sheets, placing them by the washing machine. He stepped into the hot water, and instantly began to scrub his (h/c) hair, and soon the rest of his body. Drying off his clean skin, and tying the towel around his waist, he gently ran his fingers over his scar.

 _I should've behaved, then I wouldn't have had so many scars from beatings..._

(M/N) shakes his head, before proceeding to get dressed in his ninja apparel, which consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt, with a green short-sleeved shirt on top, and some baggy black jeans. Wrapping some bandages over his right leg, he tugged on his navy blue ninja sandals and checked the time.

"Oh _man_ I'm late! Sasuke's gonna be pissed!" (M/N) panicked, quickly grabbing his ninja headband and an apple before rushing out. As he was running, his mind couldn't help but drift back to his confession a few days ago, after he was done ignoring Sasuke for dying on him and making him cry like Sakura did.

-Flashback-

 _"Why are you avoiding me (M/N)?" Sasuke demands, after nearly destroying the said male's front door. "I'm sorting out my feelings." He answers quietly, before turning back to the stove, in order to continue cooking. "Feelings about what?" The pale teen questions in a less demanding tone, closing the door and sitting at the table._

 _"About you. I_ **_know_** __ _how I feel, but something is causing me doubts." Placing the cooked mackerel on a plate, (M/N) turns off the stove, and walks over to the small round table, sitting across from the ravenbluenette. "Are you going to tell me what it is?" "My past. I'm afraid that you'll think differently about me..." "I won't, I promise."_ __

 _Sasuke's eyes widened at the swift movement of (M/N) placing his lips onto his own. He blushed when he felt the satin-like tongue rub against his bottom lip, before he slowly opened his mouth._ **_I thought he would be submissive!_** _How wrong he was. Lacing his fingers through the locks of navy blue hair, (M/N) tugged on it gently, forcing Sasuke's head to lean back._ __

 _The pale teen shuddered at the pleasurable sting he felt, moaning as the (h/c) teen began to attack his neck, leaving a beautiful red mark of possession. "I have feelings for you that I can't hold back anymore. I_ ** _need_** __ _to make you mine." (M/N) spoke in a husky voice, his (e/c) hues darker than usual. "You already have..." Sasuke nearly whispered, breathing erratically._

-Flashback End-

Music For Scene: **Naruto's Daily Life** **  
**

"Hey guys! Good morning. Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the Path of Life." Kakashi waved, doing one of his infamous smiles. "WHAA!?" Naruto and Sakura shouts, raising their fists. (M/N) laughed quietly, poking Sasuke's neck where the love bite is hidden, only for his hands to get swatted away from the blushing boy.

"I'm ready for our next ninja mission Sensei! And hey c'mon no more of that dumb beginner stuff okay?" The Jonin raised his hands up as to defend himself. "I want a chance to prove myself. I'm talkin' a real mission where I can show what I'm made of!" Naruto suddenly bursts into determined flames, and yelled/growled in anticipation.

"I gotta break out and burn it up! See!?" The flames grew in size and reflected into his eyes. "Uh right. I get it. That's great Naruto. Now take it easy would ya?" Kakashi asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable about how passionate he was about getting better missions. Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke, glaring at him.

Suddenly his glare grew into a look of confusion. (M/N) was muttering something that was causing Sasuke to blush, even though it's not a lot, it was still visible. _What's up with that?_

-Time Skip: Missions Completed-

Sweat slid down (M/N)'s forehead as he proceeded to carry the heavy blonde on his back, since the others refused to help him. However, that didn't stop Sasuke from drilling a hole into Naruto's head. "You're a lot heavier than you look Naru..." The (h/c) male informs, as the whiskered teen got off of him, only to collapse face first into his back.

"Gah!" (M/N) yelped as he stumbled forwards the sudden weight catching him off guard. "Look at you. Naruto you're helpless!" Sakura complains, watching the blonde balance himself back onto his feet. "You really are just one big nuisance." Sasuke insults, his words having a double meaning to it that only (M/N) caught on to.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts, reaching for the onyx eyed teen, only to have Sakura stop him. "If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself!" The pinkette shouts, glaring at the jinchuuriki. Kakashi releases a sigh. "Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing huh?" "Nope." (M/N) replies, shaking his head.

"That's right, our teamwork's all messed up and it's all because of you Sasuke! You think you're better than everyone else?!" Naruto yells, pointing an accusatory finger. Smirking obnoxiously the ravenbluenette responds. "Not everyone, just you. Face it: I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact. Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong?"

 _They're actually getting along_ ** _worse_** __ _than before! If that's possible..._ Sakura groans mentally. _Sasuke is slowly turning colder as his thirst for revenge grows.._.(M/N) frowns at the thought. _I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions! There are still ninja who can out fight me! I've got to hone my skills so I can beat them!_

"Alright guys. Let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission." Kakashi informs, looking at his book. "Whatever, I'm out of here." Sasuke turns around, sending (M/N) a look, before they both start to walk off. Suddenly, Sakura gasps, running towards the duo.

"Wait Sasuke! Why don't we you know, do something more personal? I mean, to improve our teamwork and all." She blushes while smiling, holding her hands up to her cheek. (M/N) releases a breathy laugh, waiting to see how it all turns out. "I swear you're just as bad as Naruto." Sakura's smile instantly dropped.

Inner Sakura struggled to hold up a giant stone that fell above her. "Instead of flirting why don't you work on your jutsu to make the team stronger. Let's face it, you're actually _worse_ than Naruto"

Music For Scene: **Sexiness**

 _Worse than Naruto, worse than Naruto, worse than Naruto..._ Sakura's head completely dropped as Inner Sakura grunted/yelled while trying to keep the rock up, that grew with each time "worse than Naruto" repeated. Sasuke then began to walk away with a chuckling (M/N). "Bye bye Sakura-chan. Hope you get over your heartbreak." He waves to her while smiling innocently.

 _He's right! What have I ever really done on any of our missions? Nothing! Zip!_

 _Heh, if only she knew Sasuke's true sexual preference.._.(M/N) chuckled again, skipping beside Sasuke.

Music For Scene: **None**

-Time Skip: Relationship Bonds-

"Ne, Sasuke, you didn't have to be so harsh." (M/N) chastises, before grinning softly. "I wasn't being harsh, I was motivating her to do better in a rude-like way." Sasuke retorts, not bothering to look at his lover. He was tense, just thinking about that boy from the bridge. The one who almost _killed_ him that day.

"You alright Sasuke?" (M/N) questions, his face going serious as he rests an arm on his shoulders, tugging him close. "Just peachy." The pale teen glares at the ground, cursing himself mentally for being so weak. Opening the door to his apartment, he turns to the (e/c) eyed boy. "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah. You." Sasuke was already in the kitchen, going through the cabinets. "What was that?" He questions, pulling out some items. "I said, 'Yeah, you?'." The ravenbluenette grunts, replying sarcastically. _Smartass_. (M/N) scowls mentally, before a smirk dances on his lips, and he begins to shimmy over to where his lover was.

Wrapping his arms around his waist, he slips a cool hand underneath the dark blue shirt, his fingers grazing against the warm flesh of Sasuke's stomach. "D-Don't do that! Move your hands! Now!" The pale teen wiggled around, trying to get rid of the coldness, unknowingly pressing himself onto (M/N), who was grinning pervertedly*.

Removing his hands from under the shirt, the (h/c) male nuzzled into his neck, where the bruise lies, softly biting into it. Sasuke groaned, a blush painted across his cheeks. Tangling his hands into the head of hair and grinding his bottom against the (s/c) teen's front, he gasped at the pleasured shocks that racked his body. "Oh god..." He mewled as (M/N) massaged his growing erection.

The kitchen suddenly started to feel hot, the young Uchiha was panting as he got closer to release. Their bodies were moving in a frenzy as the heat caused them to sweat, making their clothes stick onto them gently. "A-Ah..." Sasuke whimpered, feeling the (h/c) ninja's teeth dig into his lover's mark, sending stings through his nerves; It felt painfully good.

A smoky smell wafted through the house, catching the duo off guard. Then the alarm started blaring, _really_ drawing them out of their sexual haze. "Fire!" (M/N) shouted, dashing towards the sink and grabbing a dirty cup to fill with water "Shit!" Sasuke cursed, snatching the cup and pouring onto the pan.

They looked at each other, before bursting into full on laughter. "How about we go out to eat? My treat." (M/N) suggests, fixing up his clothes and hair. "That's a great idea."

Music For Scene: **Magi OST~L'Arabesque Danse Toujours** **  
**

-Time Skip: Sand Siblings-

Konohamaru continued to rapidly run away from the fuming green eyed monster, before bumping into a leg. Slowly looking up, he noticed a male with purple paint skillfully designed on his face. He was also wearing some type of black bodysuit. Next to him was a girl with golden blonde hair placed in four ponytails. She had a huge fan on her back.

"Do you need something?" The teen asked, looking at the brunette with an annoyed expression.

 **. .:.**

"That was good." (M/N) spoke, walking out of the restaurant, Sasuke following in pursuit. "Hn." The (h/c) nin suddenly perked his head up, sensing two unfamiliar chakra signatures. _It seems like we have some outsiders._

 **. .:.**

"So does that hurt punk?" The boy with the black clothes questions, holding Konohamaru up by his scarf. "Put him down Kankuro. Or you know you'll pay for it later." The female informs, while looking around her surroundings. "H-Hey, I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault." Sakura apologizes. _Who are they?_ ** _What_** __ _are they?_ She thinks, while looking at them in slight fear.

"You better take your hands off of him right now!" Naruto shouts, balling his fists, his eyes in angry white circles. _So these are the Leaf Village's Genin..._ Kankuro analyzes, smiling widely. "We've got a few minutes before he gets here, so let's mess with these punks, huh?" Konohamaru groans in pain as his grip gets tighter.

Music For Scene: **Bad Situation**

Kicking widely he begins to shout. "Let go of me you jerk!" "You're feisty...but not for long~" Kankuro sing-songs the last part in a taunting tone. Naruto growls angrily, tightening his fists. "Put...him...down!" He yells while running towards him

The puppeteer grins, flexing his fingers behind his back, causing the blonde to fall. "What the? Huh? What the hell was that?" The whiskered teen questions, trying to find the source of his issue. "You're a Leaf Genin too? Looks like your village is full of wimps!" Kankuro insults _They're outsiders from somewhere, but what are they doing_ ** _here_** _?_

Sakura observes the duo, trying to figure them out. "Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon wail, looks of worry on their faces. "Hey! Cut it out! It hurts!" The scarf clad boy whimpers, trying to loosen the grip on his clothing. "That's it! Drop him now or I take you apart! You got that, fool!" Naruto yells, pointing a finger at them.

"YOU'RE THE FOOL! MAKING EMPTY THREATS ISN'T GOING TO HELP, NARUTO!" Sakura shouts, placing him in the headlock. "You're annoying - all of you." Raising his fist, Kankuro continues to speak. "I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings. So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth -"

Kankuro looks dead into the groups eyes, a dangerous look in his own. "-I just want to break him in half." Udon and Moegi began crying, as Naruto and Sakura gasped in shock. Konohamaru grits his teeth in fear. "Fine, I'm not involved in any part of this, okay?" Temari sighs, not even worried about anything anymore.

 _What's this guy's problem? This is getting ugly..._ Sakura whimpers in her mind. "First I'll take care of this squirt, then I'll waste the other one." Pulling his arm back, Kankuro prepares to punch the brunette. However, before he could, a quick blur went right pass him the moment a pebble lodged itself into his hand, causing him to drop Konohamaru.

Music For Scene: **Sasuke's Theme** **  
**

As his hand began to bleed, he looked in the direction the small stone came from, growling in annoyance. The (h/c) teen caught Konohamaru before he could crash into the ground. "You're a long way from your home and you're way out of your league." "Sasuke, (M/N)!" Sakura shouts happily. _Well, well, local hottie._ Temari blushes.

"Ehe, Konohamaru, your grip is a bit too tight..." (M/N) mentions, his face slowly turning purple as Konohamaru clung onto him like a cat does to a tree. "Oh great. Some more wimps to tick me off." Kankuro growls, looking towards the (s/c) Genin with a glare, which he gladly returned. Crushing the rock in his hand, Sasuke stares at him with a blank expression.

"Get lost." He states simply.

Music For Scene: **Gaara's Scary Theme** **  
**

-Time Skip: Gaara Joins The Show-

"Kankuro back off. You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" A dark raspy voice emerges from the other side of Sasuke, causing everyone to turn around in shock, no one noticing him. Kankuro replies nervously, blaming the Leaf ninjas for everything. (M/N) takes a quick notice in the change of his attitude.

 _He's scared...for his own life..._ He narrows his (e/c) orbs at the newcomer. _How did he get there? He didn't make a sound. Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth._ Sasuke notes, looking at the red head from the corner of his eyes, whom was hanging upside down beside him. " _Shut up_. Or I'll _kill_ you."

(M/N) stared at Gaara. He acts just like Master. I don't want anything to do with him. "R-Right, I was totally out of line. I-I'm sorry Gaara. I was, I was t-totally out of line." Kankuro stutters, taking slow steps backwards. "I'm sorry for any trouble he has caused." Gaara sighs, looking around to everyone, his eyes suddenly landing on (M/N). _He looks familiar..._

The (s/c) teen gasps, as he continued to look into the sea green hues, to terrified to look away. Sasuke narrows his eyes into a glare. This guy has an evil look in his eye. He thought, looking at (M/N)'s petrified expression. The pale Sand ninja then moved his gaze to Sasuke. _He stopped Kankuro with a_ ** _pebble_** _. Made it look easy, this guy's someone to keep an eye on._

"Let's go, we didn't come here to play games." Gaara grunts. "Uh alright sure, I get it." Kankuro murmurs, placing his puppet back onto his back. Just as they were preparing to leave, Sakura calls out to them. (M/N) blanches at her, feeling _those_ eyes dig into his skull. _What the_ ** _hell_** __ _is wrong with you?! That Gaara dude looks like he eats_ ** _us_** __ _for_ ** _breakfast_** _!_

Music For Scene: **None**

"I can tell from your headband that your from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your purpose - and it better be good." _She sure gained a lot of balls from the girl who was just quivering behind Naruto moments ago._ (M/N) mused.

"Really? Have you guys all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on do you? We have permission." Flashing her passport, Temari continued speaking. "Of course you're correct - we are Hidden Sand Genin, our home is the Land of Wind. And we're here for the Chuunin Exams, get the picture?" _I get that you're a sassy bitch._ (M/N) insults with a deadpan.

"What's that? Well I've never heard of any 'Chuunin Exams' believe it." Naruto speaks confused. "I believe it alright, that you're totally clueless." After Konohamaru explains what the Chuunin exams are Naruto gets excited. "Oh! Then why didn't you say so? I am so there!" He cheers. Just as the Sand Genin were prepared to leave again, Sasuke stops them, after jumping out of the tree,

 _Seriously?! And I thought you loved me!_ (M/N) mentally cries anime tears while glaring daggers at his boyfriend. "Hey! You! Identify yourself!" "Hm? You mean me?" Temari asks, giggling and blushing. "If only they knew..." (M/N) mutters, earning strange looks from the others, and a murderous glare from Sasuke.

"No, him, the guy with the gourd on his back." Sasuke corrected, pointing towards Gaara. The said male slowly turned around, facing the group of Leaf ninja. "My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm also curious about you two as well. Who are you?" Gaara's eyes bore deep into (M/N)'s. _He_ ** _is_** __ _familiar. He's the boy from_ ** _that_** __ _day._

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." The pale teen smirks rudely, clearly enjoying the attention. "And you, what's your name?" "(M/N) (L/N)." He suddenly squints his eyes. "I feel like I've seen you before, now that I think of it." The (h/c) haired teen informs, observing Gaara. "...Me as well." An intense staring match clashes between mint green and (e/c), as the wind whistled around them.

 _That face...Where have I seen it?_

*The pale teen wiggled around, trying to get rid of the coldness, unknowingly pressing himself onto (M/N), who was grinning pervertedly: __ ** _Come on, he's grown up in a brothel, of course he's gonna have some Pervy Sage moments and be a kink monster._**


	19. Shikamaru (Ch3)

_**A/N: This Chapter is basically dedicated to your clan's history. In case you forgot, Tobirama (Second Hokage) is your great, great,**_ _ **great**_ _ **, Grandpa. ^.^'**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Beginning Of Chuunin Exams Arc**_

Third P.O.V

"So it's now huh?" Asuma says randomly, looking at the messenger hawk floating around in circles. Shikamaru and (M/N) look at him in confusion while Choji continues to rapidly stuff his face with chips, and Ino finishes off her barbecued rib. _That serious look in his eye_...(M/N) suddenly gets an odd feeling in his chest. _Something big is coming up_.

"Alright you guys, I have something important to do. See you four later." Asuma announces, standing up from the bench and lighting up a new cigarette. As he walked off a woman from the (L/N) clan appeared, her kimono screaming royalty. "My Lord, your presence has been requested by Lady (Mother's Name)." With that, the (h/c) male shot up and followed after her.

-Time Skip: Our History-

"(N/N) dear, I have exciting news for you!" Looking up to his mother, he instantly noticed the way she kept touching her stomach. "I'm going to be an older brother?" She narrowed her green eyes at him in playful annoyance. "You always take the fun out of my announcements, that must've came from your father's side." She pouts, before grinning.

"Apart from that, I think it's time to finally tell you your clan's history. You know with the Chuunin Exams about to begin and all. So come on! Sit! Sit!" She pats on an empty couch cushion beside her, placing an old photo album on her lap. (Mother's Name) was always one to tell stories using pictures, because to her it's more fun.

"Alright, a long time ago..."

-Flashback~ Our History: The Story of Tobirama and The Assassin-

 _Saki (L/N) eyed her target, before straightening out her kimono and waltzing over to him with a charming smile. "Are you Tobirama? The First Hokage's younger brother?" She asks, playing the role of a clueless woman, observing the albino male._ ** _He's actually quite the looker..._** _"Yes. Is there anything you require of me?"_

 _His ruby eyes shown hints of caution, after all, he_ ** _is_** _the Hokage's brother, many people are after his life. "To take you out for a drink, if you're free. It's a festival, people are chatting and having fun. Then there's you. Sitting in a corner looking awfully bored and annoyed." The snowy haired male smirked slightly, finding interest in this stranger._

 _"What's your name?" He asks, an intrigued look on his face. "Kazuko Hamasaki, pleasure to meet you, my Lord." She smirks at him playfully, before the two chuckle in perfect harmony. Looking towards the tea house, Saki cocks her head at the albino royalty. "Drink?" Tobirama nods his head, before standing up, the duo walking to the building._

 _After spending some time getting to know each other better, Saki felt herself become more and more reluctant to kill this man. But she was hired to, and she can't break the rules or else she'll become a disgrace to the clan. They were conveniently alone, in order to get away from all the noise. On top of that, Saki managed to get Tobirama a bit tipsy._

 _"Listen to what I'm about to say, Tobi, it's very important." The albino looked at her in confusion, wondering what she was so uptight about. "My name is...Saki (L/N), and...I've been hired to kill you." That was enough to snap Tobirama from his drunken haze as he instantly stood up in a fighting stance._

 _"But I've decided, that I won't, because you're a very kind man even if you don't show it a lot." The brunette swallowed thickly before meeting his fiery gaze. "You lied to me. On top of that, you're a part of a assassin clan, one of the most deadliest. I should have ANBU dispose of you. However, my foolish actions has caused me to stumble upon feelings I've never experienced."_

 _"Ones I want to dig deeper into, and I_ ** _know_** _I can't do that without you." Saki scoffed at him. "You are foolish, you can't fall in love with someone in a few hours. Let alone someone who's supposed to kill you." "But you won't. You admitted it yourself." Tobirama's heart ached, he'd hate to have to hurt her; She was such a good woman, even if it was an act._

 _"I know, I said that because I want you to help me. If I go back to my clan, I will most definitely get killed or heavily punished. I know a few people who strongly disagree with the (L/N) rules. Please let them stay in Konoha, we can start a new kind of (L/N) assassins! This new kind will be used only to protect on the Hokage's orders."_

 _"We can even help out your ANBU teams and assist them in battle! And-" The albino grinned softly as she continued to ramble on about splitting the (L/N) clan. Yes, he truly was in love, he could no longer make fun of Hashirama for falling in love in such a short period of time, since he has as well. "I promise to do whatever I can, as long as_ ** _you_** _promise to stay by my side."_

 _Saki giggled and grinned brightly. "You have yourself a deal!"_

-Flashback~ Our History: The (L/N)-Senju Alliance-

 _Tobirama smiled at his wife, who was playing their daughter. "Now it's your turn! You're it!" Fukurou shouts, pointing to her mother, before running off! Saki was quick to follow, her arms reached out to tag the young girl. Once they were out of his sight, his smile slowly dropped, now it was time to get to business._

 _"You want to start a different kind alliance? Please, enlighten me." The other male, another brunette with green eyes, a gene that runs deep within the (L/N) clan, began to speak. "Now that we have strayed from our original clan, and it's well known that the Second Hokage has a daughter, they'll be after your family."_

 _"We all know that your family will continue to evolve, soon Fukurou will also have a child, with your legacy running through it's very DNA." Tobirama started to get annoyed, this person kept beating around the bush. "Get to the point already. This has something to do with my family's_ ** _life_** _." The brunette blinks twice._

 _"The original (L/N) clan will be after your child, grandchild, great grandchild, simply because they have the (L/N) genes. Other clans will be after them as well, because of_ ** _your_** _genes. So as a way to thank you for taking us under your wing, the new (L/N) clan will dedicate our lives to protecting the royal family._

 _"As long as this modified clan lives, we will protect anyone who has Senju and (L/N) blood mixed in them. We swear it on our very own lives." Tobirama nods his head, "I'll get the paper ready. I hope this plan goes as well as you believe to be." The brunette smiles. "It will."_

-Flashback~Our History: The Cursed Twins of The (L/N) Clan-

 _Fukurou smiled fondly at her elderly widowed mother, promising to visit her again, even though she knew that wasn't going to happen, for Saki was nearing her time. "Love you Mother, I have to go check on Yashiro and Kurotsuki." With that, the snowy haired girl walked out of the hospital room, not letting her tears fall._

 _She entered the (L/N) compound, where her two twins played with their friends while being protected. Yashiro had Tobirama's looks but Saki's personality. Kurotsuki has black hair, coming from the the recessive Senju side, but he has Fukurou's eyes, which were the same as her mother's; emerald green._

 _Recently, both teen boys have been told about their clans past, a sort of religion that started. Yashiro didn't mind, in fact, he preferred this clan over the original one, however Kurotsuki was a different story. He believed that Saki should've stuck to the rules, even if that meant he wouldn't be living now._

 _If Saki would've obeyed, he wouldn't have had to worry about his life getting taken away by his own clan. He resented the new (L/N) clan, but he would never show it. Not yet. Yashiro had his suspicions, but he didn't want to seem rude, as he knows Kurotsuki can get very defensive at the littlest of things, so instead, he just smiles to hide his worries._

 _-Time Skip: Being Accepted-_

 _Kurotsuki's hand was shaking, blood coating it. Fukurou looked at him with a sad smile, as she slowly began bleeding through her kimono. Upon hearing his mother's loud groan of pain, Yashiro sprinted downstairs, shocked at what he just witnessed. The twins suddenly began clutching their left arm in agony._

 _It was the curse for killing their mother. Simply because Yashiro shared the same DNA as Kurotsuki, he had to suffer the consequences as well. "What have you done brother?!" The albino shouts, tears strolling down his face at the sight of his mother dying. "I've gotten myself accepted...by the_ ** _real_** _(L/N) clan!"_

 _The pain in their arms quickly vanished, as the ravenette unsheathed his katana, ignoring the large amount of blue chakra that formed a dragon's arm on his left. The ruby eyed male growls, before taking out his katana as well, ignoring the same predicament going on in his left arm, but with yellow chakra instead._

 _"Kurotsuki...I'll annihilate you for tainting this clan! Prepare to meet your maker!" The said male chuckled darkly, an odd look in his eyes. "Come on brother, show me what you're made of!" He shouts in a raspy voice, before charging towards Yashiro, who was fully prepared to kill his own sibling._

 _In the end, they both died. It was one of the most vicious fights a sibling could have, and would most definitely not be forgotten._

-Flashback End-

(M/N) looked at (Mother's Name). She had looked just like Fukurou, except with longer hair. Now, the (L/N) clan's physical appearance is everywhere, it's no longer just brown hair and green eyes. The original clan renamed themselves as the Ichirou Clan, which means 'First Son'. It's sort of an inside thing that only the (L/N) members know about.

"Why are you telling me this now, the ritual is for the child to be sixteen." "Because, Ichirou's Genin are coming to the Chuunin Exams. Their main target is going to be you, so stay safe. They are vicious and cold-hearted. They won't let anyone stop them from their goal, so for once, I'm giving you permission to kill someone without a reason. If you don't kill them first, they'll definitely get to you."

It was extremely rare to see his mother like this, so he knew that she was very serious. "Don't worry, I'll most definitely come back to you unharmed and alive." (M/N) shot her a grin, which she gladly returned. "I know you will." A knock on the door suddenly interrupted their heart felt moment. "I got it Mother, you just sit and relax okay?"

Suddenly feeling extremely aware of his surroundings, he looked through the peep hole of the door, seeing that it was only Shikamaru and the others. The (h/c) male released a relieved sigh, opening the door with a wide smile. "Hey you guys, come on in!"

 **A/N: Sorry it's short, and that it took so long, I had to do research on Tobirama's personality and now I'm making a wikia because no body has Naruto English Dubbed Scripts and I'm tired of struggling to find it. So I'm helping other people with there issues too...I think. Anywho, here ya go!**

 **YF-Chan**


	20. Gaara (Ch 3)

**YO! I'm thinking about making a Sasuke's Twin Brother Story once I finish** _ **Yakuza**_ **. What do you think?**

Third P.O.V

"You guys are cruel! Making me walk on a sprained ankle!" (M/N) wailed as he continued to stumble on the trail to Konoha. "Shut up, if you can endure all of Kankuro's poison then you can walk on a damaged ankle." Baki informs, not even bothering to look at the (h/c) boy. The younger of the two scowled at his sensei, before sticking out his tongue and pulling an eyelid.

"You better put that tongue back in your mouth before I cut it off." The tanned sensei threatens, knowing all of (M/N)'s moves without looking. Gaara sighed, mentally shaking his head at the scene playing before him. "Hey look! I think that's Konoha's gate! Lets go!" (M/N) shouts, running towards the opening.

Kankuro deadpanned while everyone else facepalmed. _This boy is going to be the death of me..._ Temari promises, releasing a small sigh. _So much for a sprained ankle..._

-Time Skip: Gaara~(M/N) Bonding Time-

Rubbing the bump on his head tenderly, a certain (h/c) teen had anime tears comically running down his face. "Baki-sensei is so mean to me..." "Urusai, you deserved it." Gaara comments, looking out into the village from the roof. "Hn. I'm not speaking to you anymore, bully." (M/N) grunts, sharply turning his head.

"Hey Gaara, do you remember when we first met?" He questions right after his last statement. "I thought you weren't going to talk to me." The pale teen retorts, looking the taller boy in the eye. "It was a joke...anyways answer my question! Please?!" Closing his sea green eyes, he nodded and faintly smiled at the memory.

It was the first time he found a friend. A true friend, who was suffering.

-Flashback-

 _(M/N) strolled around Suna aimlessly, a blank expression on his face. Blood leaked from the middle of his arm and dripped on the ground from the tip of his fingers. "I hate it here." He spoke to no one in particular. A faint sound of footsteps went to his ears, alerting him of someone's presence, and causing him to turn around._

 _ **'(M/N), you've lost too much blood, you're halfway out of chakra, and your body is too weak. Do you really wish to fight again?'**_ _Shiyoku asks in a mocking voice. '_ _ **Do you still reject me? Even if you're about to lose your life? Stupid stubborn boy, I wish I could say your persistence is admirable.'**_

 _ **'However, now you have no choice. I refuse to die because some child was idiotic enough to get in an already lost fight.'**_ _(M/N) groaned as the burning sensation took over his body, a tan cloak surrounding him. His other eye turned to a golden-yellow with slits seeing as the other was already snake-like, and the tan cloak shifted into a giant snake with red eyes._

 _It was almost as if the reptile was dancing around him in an ominous way. "Whoever you are...better get away...or I'll kill you." His voice was raspy, a result of not drinking anything for a few days. The only thing intimidating about the (h/c) boy was his snake eye with the design surrounding. His body was terribly skinny and bruised. The person raised his hands in defense._

 _"I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Baki, I've been ordered by the Kazekage to take you in. Come." After hearing those reassuring words, (M/N) succumbed to his body's desires and collapsed from pure exhaustion. Baki sighed, gently picking up the child and starting his way towards the Kazekage's building._

 _"You remind me of someone I used to hold dear to me, little brother*." The ravenette** frowns, looking at how frail he was._ _ **Mother and Father were fools, abandoning you like that.**_ _Unconsciously holding his sibling closer, he continued his way._

 _-Time Skip: Awakening-_

 _(M/N)'s eyes shot open, as he clutched his head in agony. "It hurts..." He quietly whimpered, trying to endure the pain all by himself. "You shouldn't do that...here, take this." Big sea green eyes bore into his (e/c) ones, expressing innocence and pain. In his small pale hands was a cup of herbal tea. "Yashiro said that it'll make your pain go away."_

 _The red haired boy grinned brightly as (M/N) took the cup, sipping the tea. "...Thank you." He spoke in a soft voice, not looking up from the liquid. "What's that?" Gaara asks, crawling onto the bed and pointing to the pattern_ _ **{above}**_ _on the (h/c) boy's face. (M/N) blushed at the close proximity between them._

 _"It's a mark of the beast inside of me. I'm a monster..." His eyes suddenly cast down in shame, all hopes of friendship with the young child gone. Gaara placed his ear on (M/N)'s chest, before sitting up and smiling again. "You're not a monster! Yashiro said that monsters don't have hearts! And I heard your heart beat, so you're not a monster!"_

 _(M/N) stared at Gaara, completely dumbfounded. His heart was pounding loudly and heat covered his entire face._ _ **What's this feeling?**_ _He felt as if he should stay by Gaara's side, until the day he died. Before, he had no reason to live, but now he knows why he can. The red head doesn't really understand what he said, but it made (M/N) feel a lot better about himself._

 _ **I want...to protect him, and be his...his friend. His smile, is very comforting.**_ _His (e/c) eyes instantly watered as he tried to hold back his tears. A sniffle escaped and that's when the dam broke. He cried for all the times he didn't, all the times he got beat up from the villagers and their children. He never had someone_ _ **not**_ _call him a monster, and that made him happy._

 _"T-Thank you..." He hiccuped his arm still covering his eyes as he rubbed them. "I'm so glad to hear that you don't see me as nonhuman." (M/N) smiled at Gaara, before hugging him._

-Flashback End-

A small pressure on his cheek brought Gaara back to reality. (M/N) was kissing his cheek as usual, but it still causes him to blush at the affection. "(N/N)..." His voice was hushed, as he looked into the (e/c) hues, which were half-lidded with a different look to them. "Gaara." (M/N)'s voice was unusually deep, and had a certain ring to it.

Gaara blinked, his blush growing in size. "Gaara." _There it is again, in that same voice_...The pale teen gasped as (M/N) smashed his lips onto his own. The red head mewled at the tongue massaging his cavern, and pulled on the locks of (h/c) hair, making his new-found lover move closer. As the need for air became evident, they pulled away.

The same look was in his eyes, making the jinchuuriki's heart throb. "(N-N/N)." He gasped, their foreheads still touching. "I love you, Gaara." He blushed, looking away from (M/N)'s awfully serious gaze. The (s/c) teen was happy, that only he can see Gaara look like this. "You're so cute Gaara!" (M/N) coos, pulling the red head into a hug.

"U-Urusai!" He wailed, punching (M/N) on the head.

-Time Skip: Kankuro Gets Served-

"What?! Are you really going to use the Crow for this?!" Temari asks, taking a step back. "Kankuro, back off." Everyone jumps in shock, looking towards the tree that Sasuke was standing on. On the other half, Gaara was standing upside down on a branch, and (M/N) was sitting on the same branch, swinging his legs back and forth.

"You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara adds, not fazed by the looks he received. _How did they get there? They didn't make a sound. Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth._ Sasuke sends the duo an observant look. His eyes widened at the tribal sign on (M/N).

At the same time, the (h/c) teen barely turned his head, half of his face showing. He sent Sasuke a knowing smirk, and chuckled softly. "You better be careful on your next choice of words~." He warns with the same taunting smirk on his face and a mischievous look in his eye. _T-That's the Cursed Mamushi!_

"I know. I-I-I mean they challenged us! They started the whole thing really." Kankuro stutters, moving his hands as he spoke. _Poor Kankuro...but this is payback for lying to me so, GO GAARA!_ "Shut up. Or I'll _kill_ you." The puppeteer's eyes widened. "Uh, r-right, I was totally out of line. I-I'm sorry Gaara. I was t-totally out of line."

"We're sorry for any trouble he's caused." (M/N) apologizes, grinning innocently, tilting his head to the side as he continues to swing his legs. _This guy has an evil look in his eye, and there's_ _ **him**_ _._ Sasuke continued to watch (M/N), trying to figure out his motive. Did he really master Shiyoku Mamushi? Is he truly that kind to others?

Sasuke quickly stood up as (M/N) jumped off of the tree, landing in front of Temari and Kankuro. Gaara soon followed, except he turned into sand. "Let's go, we didn't come here to play games." Gaara demands, turning around to walk off. "Uh, alright sure. I get it." Kankuro replies, pulling his puppet back onto his back.

"Hold on. Hey!" Sakura shouts, causing everyone to turn around to turn around. "Is there a problem?" (M/N) questions, his tone kind yet slightly annoyed. "I can tell from your headband that your from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission."

Temari narrowed her eyes at the pinkette. Who the hell does she think she is, talking to her like that? "So state your purpose - and it better be good." Sakura demands. _As if_ _ **she**_ _could do anything_. Kankuro scowls. "We are Hidden Sand Genin, our home is the Land of Wind. We came here for the Chuunin Exams."

(M/N) spoke slowly, to make sure that everything made sense to the youngster before him. "Chuunin Exams? Well I've never heard of any 'Chuunin Exams' believe it." Naruto replies, scratching his head in confusion. "I believe it alright. That you're totally clueless." Temari insults, looking at the whiskered teen.

After being told what the Chuunin Exams were, Naruto smiles widely, claiming that he was going to do it. Turning around to walk off, once again, they were stopped. "Hey! You two! Identify yourselves!" Sasuke shouts at the group. Temari turns around, blushing. "Hm? You mean me?" (M/N) released a sigh, shaking his head.

"No, him, the guy with the gourd on his back and the one with the tribal mark on his face." The pale teen says, pointing towards Gaara and (M/N). The said duo slowly turned around, facing the group of Leaf Genin and ninja-in-training. "My name is Gaara of the Desert, he's (M/N) (L/N) of the Mamushi Snake. I'm also curious about you as well. Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He smirks obnoxiously, all worries about (M/N) gone. He seemed too kind, as long as you don't provoke him that is. "Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name right?" Naruto asks, pointing towards himself. "I couldn't care less." Gaara says coldly, making the whiskered teen's smile drop.

(M/N) chuckles. "Go ahead, shoot." Naruto's eyes widened, and he blushed lightly. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I'm gonna become Hokage someday!" He laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "And you, Cherry Blossom?" Sakura gasped at the nickname. It's always been "Pinky" or "Bubblegum" but never Cherry Blossom. "I-It's Sakura Haruno..."

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura, Naruto. I wish you all the best of luck with the Chuunin Exams." (M/N) grins, laughing lightly at their flustered expressions. "Alright, let's go now for real." He says, looking towards Gaara with a hidden lustful gaze, his eyes darkening. The red head was quick to switch away his gaze. "Y-Yeah..."

 **. .:.**

"What do you think, Dosu?" A group of Sound nin sat on a branch, observing the whole scene. "The usual weaklings. Nothing special. But the one from the Uchiha clan, that Desert Rat, and the Mamushi's host, we should watch them. _Carefully._ "

*"You remind me of someone I used to hold dear to me, little brother." _**Alright, I know this was totally random, but since no one knows Baki's history, why not make him up one. He could be (M/N)'s older brother, thus why he's so harsh on him. Ne? Ne? Doesn't matter if you agree or not, cause I'm still doing it .!**_

** _ **I'm guessing since his eyebrows are black, his hair is too?**_


	21. Kiba (Ch 3)

**A/N: THIS IS GONNA BE SHORT! Only so that I can hurry up on Neji's and get to the real deal!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Beginning of Chuunin Exams Arc**_

Third P.O.V

Kiba fiddled with the box in his hand, which contained multiple holes on the lid. Inside, was an ocelot kitten, one of the rares. He blushed softly at the thought of (M/n), who he planned on asking out this very day. However, there were still doubts that clouded his mind, like maybe (M/n) would reject him because of all the times Kiba bullied him.

The brunette quickly shook his head. _I gotta think positive!_ Akamaru whined, feeling how troubled Kiba was. Knocking on the door, the tan Genin felt his heart pounding against his ribs, and his hands shaking more now than ever. (Mother's Name) opened the door and greeted him with a warm smile, which he gratefully returned.

Kiba and (M/n) have been going to each other's houses more frequently, to show that the Inuzuka clan and the (L/n) clan can get along. Also because they are on the same squad as well. "Is that the gift you were talking about?" (Mother's Name) questioned in curiosity, closing the door while Kiba took off his shoes.

"Yeah. Is (N/n) here?" The brunette places down the box softly, a small mewl emitting from it. The (h/c) woman grinned, as she instantly figured out what was in the box. "He's in the shower right now. I'm sure he's going to love that kitten!" Her blue eyes glistened in delight as she saw the small blush on his cheeks brighten.

Kiba scratched his cheek bashfully, chuckling alongside (M/n)'s mom. Footsteps could be heard as the said male made his way downstairs, dressed in his usual ninja apparel. His eyes widened at the sight of his friend, as he hurried down the steps in order to greet him. "Hey Kiba! What are you doing here?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Do we have a team meeting?" Clearing his throat, Kiba began to talk. "No, I just came here to give you a gift. I-It's to thank you for helping Akamaru yesterday..." The white ninken barked in acknowledgement, his head poking out from behind a tan leg. "Oh, I forgot about that...Well, let's open it!"

(M/n) smiled brightly, lifting the lid. He immediately dropped it afterwards, his (e/c) eyes wide in shock. "K-Kiba! You really got me one?!" He launched himself at the unsuspecting teen, knocking him onto his back. (Mother's Name) laughed softly, shaking her head. "I have to go shopping now, so I'll see you two later, 'kay?"

With that she walked out of the door, closing it behind her. "Where's your dad?" Kiba questions, his voice raspy and deep. All his shyness flew out the door the moment (M/n) straddled him. The (h/c) Genin smirked, "On a mission, he's gone for the rest of this week." The brunette pressed his lips against the other's hungrily.

At first, the (s/c) teen was taken aback, not expecting Kiba to be so straightforward, before accepting the challenge and kissing back just as harshly. Both Genin groaned lustfully as their lower regions rubbed against each other. "Oh my..." (M/n)'s eyes widened as he looked up to his mother, who was a bright red.

"I-I just forgot my purse..." Kiba face was so hot that the other teen could feel the warmth radiating off of him. "I never would've imagine that my darkest fantasies came true..." (Mother's Name) murmured as she grabbed her back. "Mom!" "Just saying~!"

-Time Skip: Keeping It On The Low-

(M/n) held the kitten in his arms, scratching behind her ears as she continues to purr loudly. "I can't believe Mrs. (L/n) saw that..." Kiba muttered, the blush still prominent on his face. "Or reacted in that way..." He adds, flushing a bit more. "Not me, Kakashi-sensei and Mom are always reading BL novels together."

"But it's a secret, so don't let anyone know. My dad doesn't even know." His onyx eyes shown surprise as Kiba proceeded to walk beside (M/n) in the direction of Hisakawa's Dango Shop. "Let's change the subject...What are you going to name the cat?" Raising a perfectly shaped (h/c) brow, the equally tall male snorted.

"You didn't even check to see if it was a boy or a girl, did you?" The brunette clears his throat in order to hide his embarrassment. " _Her_ name is, Masami." The kitten mewed, digging her head further into the warm palm. "I knew it was a girl, I just wanted to see if _you_ knew." Kiba defends, as Akamaru barks in support, as if he was his right-hand man.

"Che, whatever you liar. Now, let's celebrate our relationship with dangos!" (M/n) shouts, marching towards the shop. The brunette's eyes widened in horror as he scrambled to keep up. "Shut up! Don't say it so loud!"


	22. Neji (Ch 3)

**_Sorry for the long wait!_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Beginning Of Chuunin Exams Arc_**

Third P.O.V

(M/N) collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily. Sweat coated his body, as a result of his heat. He could hear Fumin growling softly everything Neji came by in a possessive manner. It was almost annoying but it was the only way that the (h/c) teen knew he was alive. "So Neji's my mate huh?" He mumbled softly, not noticing his teammate waltzing up to him.

The brunette would be lying if he said it didn't bother him that (M/n) had been going out of his way to avoid him, because it did. Greatly. Especially since he actually considered the (s/c) teen his equal in strengths and dare he say, friend. A light blush was prominent on the taller male's face as he quickly became aroused to the sight of the genius. _I just want to take him here and now..._

"You've been ignoring me. Why?" The Hyūga demands, his pale eyes studying the figure who lied on the ground. "For reasons you wouldn't understand..." (M!Name) was grateful that no one was with them, as they were training quite far away from Gai and the others. His member throbbed in anticipation, wanting to bury itself deep inside the silky goodness also known as Neji's ass.

The brunette let out an annoyed sigh, walking towards the lazy nin, and plopping down beside him. "You know you can talk to me. I honestly do worry about you sometimes." He gasped as he was suddenly on his back, (M!Name)'s erection pressing against his now-growing one. "(N-N/N), what-" "Neji." His voice was strained and dipped in lust as his half-lidded (e/c) eyes darkened, staring into Neji's soul.

The said male flushed, stifling a moan as (M!Name) licked the edge of his ear, the warmth of his breath teasing his skin. When the submissive worked up the guts to look him in the face, he was quick to notice that his pupils were slitted and he was significantly stronger than usual. Neji sighed as the (h/c) teen crept his hands underneath his shirt, getting him hot and bothered.

"Neji. I'm going to mark you, and claim you as my mate." The way he said it left no room for objection, and the pale eyed man liked it. The feeling of being dominated by him. No one else would turn Neji on with such words but the male on top of him, especially in that deep raspy voice. Unbeknownst to the Hyūga, the kitsune was trying to contain himself from screwing him senseless.

Fangs scrapped against the junction between his neck and his collarbone, causing Neji to mewl, pressing himself onto his dominant, grinding their members together harshly, eliciting a groan from the (h/c) male. Just as his teeth began to dig into the soft flesh...

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

(M!Name) grunted as he flew into a tree becoming unconscious. "You alright there, Neji?" Gai asks, doing his "Good Guy" pose. _I was until you ruined everything!_ Neji blushed in embarrassment, as he was exposed in a fully aroused state. "We came just in time! Luckily the Hokage told me about him, and what's currently going on with his hormonal state."

 _What is he rambling about...?_ The brunette furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking towards (M!Name) who was out like a light. "You see, (N/n) came from a fox-like clan, causing him to have fox-like attributes and tendencies. For example: heightened hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Or mating season, also known as a time period when foxes go into heat, their scent attracts other foxes, and they choose one for a mate. In this case, Neji you are one of the contestants, probably the only one." Gai mixed the truth in with a lie.

His pale eyes slightly widened, at first he thought (M!Name) was talking sexual nonsense, but now he knows why the taller male has been avoiding him. If he would've let him go any further, it would've led to sex...Neji's face bloomed a bright red in realization as he stumbled over his words, causing Ten-Ten to giggle at his flustered expression. "Alright, we're taking a small break while I tie (M!Name) up to this tree." Gai pulled out some wire, and began to wrap it around the unconscious boy.

-Time Skip: Awakening-

Groaning in pain, the (h/c) kit slowly lifted his head, the ache in his neck nearly unbearable. "Damn that hurts..." A kunai dug itself into the wood right beside his ear, catching him completely off guard. "Neji! Why did you do that?!" Lee asks enraged and confused. An bright pink blush was on his face, contrasting considerably with the menacing look in his eyes. "You bastard! I told you to talk to me! Not molest me!" Neji angrily waved another kunai around as he spoke. Smirking at his adorable mate, (M!Name) said the next words that almost costed him his life.

"It's not molesting if you enjoyed it."


	23. Naruto (Ch 4)

_**WARNING: PATHETIC EXCUSE OF GORE!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Third P.O.V

"I have summoned you for a very important purpose. Seeing your fellow Jonin here I'm sure you've realized what this is about." _So soon? I thought we'd have a little more time..._ Kakashi thinks, slightly worried. "Alright, it is time we chose our candidates for the Chuunin Examinations." The Hokage's eyes glanced around the room of ninja.

"To begin, will those in charge of the rookie Genin step forward." Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma all took a step ahead. "What do you say? Are there any in your squads you would recommend? Who are ready for the exams, despite their inexperience? As you know, any Genin who has carried out eight or more missions is technically eligible for the examinations."

"Beyond that, only you can decide when they are ready. Of course, most Genin require a much longer training period - at least twice that many missions." _There's no need to say this, It's way too soon for their squads._ Iruka nodded his head, agreeing with his thoughts. "So Kakashi, you begin." The Hokage orders.

"I lead Squad Seven - Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, (M/n) (L/n), and Sakura Haruno. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all four Genin for the Chuunin Selection Exams." Iruka gasped, taken aback at all the names that were just called. Asuma and Kurenai recommended all of their students for the exams as well.

"Hold on just a minute! Lord Hokage, with all respect - the ten names that were just given were all my students at the academy. I know their skills and abilities. Every one of them has great promise but it's too soon! They need more experience! If they try now, they're sure to fail the exams!" The brunette protests, only to get shot down by Kakashi.

"When I became Chuunin, I was half the age Naruto is now." "Naruto is nothing like you! Are you trying to destroy him?" Iruka shouts, enraged. "A little pain is good." "What?! What did you just say?!" The scarred teacher gets more infuriated by the second, especially with how laid back and careless this Jonin before him was acting.

"Oh, well nothing fatal of course. But seriously Iruka, _relax_. Listen, I understand how you feel. It's very personal for you and it upsets you but-" Kakashi was cut off by Kurenai, who told him to back off. "On the contrary, Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize that they're not his students anymore, they're _mine_."

Asuma sighed, annoyed by everything that just happened. "Iruka, you have made your point, I understand." Hiruzen (The Hokage) spoke, interrupting the angered Chuunin. "Accordingly, I've decided the best thing to do is to hold a special preliminary test." "Pre-Preliminary test?" Iruka looks at the Hokage with wide eyes.

-Time Skip: Naruto and (M/n)-

After the event that happened a few days ago, Naruto has been practically begging for (M/n) to move in with him, seeing as they both live alone in the same apartment complex. The duo has been packing and moving things around non-stop simply because the blonde was so happy that he agreed to live with him.

Yesterday was their first official day of living together, and the jinchuuriki loved every second of it. Naruto moved a strand of hair out of (M/n)'s face, observing his peaceful expression. A small blush was present on his face as he watched his clothed chest move up and down slowly. It was late at night and he couldn't sleep for some reason.

Naruto was debating on waking up the (h/c) teen or just snuggling up to him without permission. However he was leaning more to the second choice, noticing that there were small bags underneath his lover's eyes from hours of working without rest. "Why are you up?" The whiskered male yelped, nearly falling off of the full-sized bed that used to only be (M/n)'s.

"(N/n)! Don't do that!" He whisper-shouts as if someone else was in the apartment besides them. "Naruto..." "Okay! Okay! I couldn't fall asleep because I was thinking about the Chuunin Exams. I was wondering what was taking Kakashi-sensei so long to bring it up. And also...I wanted to...cuddle?" The tan nin gave a sheepish smile.

His smile slowly dropped, turning into a frown as he noticed (M/n) was out like a light, snoring quietly. _You've got to be kidding me! Believe it!_

-Time Skip: Meeting Up-

Sakura released a sigh, before exploding in anger. "UGH! WHY, WHY, WHY?! It's always the same! He sets the time and then we have to wait _hours_ for him!" Naruto raises a fist. "It's not fair!" _Oh boy..._ (M/n) thought, turning his head the other way. "What about _my_ feelings?! I rushed here so bad I didn't even have time to blow dry my hair!" Sakura screams.

Dragging his (e/c) eyes towards the pinkette, he notices that some of her hair was misplaced. _I didn't get to eat breakfast..._ He thought pitifully as his stomach grumbled. "And I didn't have enough time to brush my teeth, or change my underwear!" Deadpanning his idiotic boyfriend, (M/n) was quick to put in his comment.

"That's not something you should say out loud..." "You, uh didn't? That's really disgusting Naruto..." _First thing in the morning and those two are already driving me nuts._ "Hey, good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi speaks happily, raising a hand up in greeting.

"You liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouts, while (M/n) moves his deadpan to his sensei. _So it's that excuse again..._

Kakashi leaped down from the top of the bridge, landing swiftly in front of his team. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chuunin Exams. All four of you." He slips out four pieces of paper and holds them in front of him. "These are the application forms." "Application forms?" Sakura asks, dumbfounded.

"You're repeating me Sakura. This is all voluntary, it's up to each of you. If you don't feel ready you can wait until next year." Naruto grins happily, turning his head towards (M/n). "Alright! Did you hear that (N/n)?! We're gonna do the Chuunin Exams!" Launching himself towards the unsuspecting Genin he wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

"N-Naruto!" (M/n) shouts, holding his waist in order to balance them from falling down. "Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application and take it to room 301, at the academy. It's at three p.m., five days from now. That's it." Kakashi continues, ignoring the suspicious way Naruto and (M/n) are hugging.

The blonde chuckles happily, tightening his grip around the dragon bearer's neck, causing him to blush profusely. "Chuunin Exams! Chuunin Exams!"

-Time Skip: Remembering The Past-

(M/n) walked around aimlessly, thinking of ways to prepare for the Chuunin Examination. But he had an odd feeling that someone was watching him. Someone he knew very well. "How long do you plan on following me, Akato?" The ravenette sighs, revealing himself. "Hm, I'd expect nothing more from Mine's Truly." He chuckles.

"Who ever said I was your's?" The (h/c) teen continues to stroll around, his old acquaintance beside him. "You left without saying a word that day." Akato starts, his voice showing hints of sadness behind it. "Do you really wish to bring that up? The past is in the past. I'm a new person with a new goal."

"(M/n)!" A certain young brunette girl ran up to him, hugging his legs as usual. "Yuki, how do you do?" She blushes, hiding her face in his calf. "Good..." She peeks out an emerald eye, realizing the male next to her crush. "The White Dragon." Akato murmurs, bending down to her level. "H-Hello, mister." Yuki gives him a shy smile.

 _Tch, she looks just like that_ _ **wench**_ _that separated me from (M/n)._ His electric blue eyes darkened in anger as he scowled at the child, causing her to gasp and hide her face again. "She doesn't know about that stuff. Leave her be." (M/n) warns, glaring down at Akato, who huffed and stood back up. "Of course you'd be protective of her..."

Growling softly, (M/n) gets flashbacks of the night he never wants to remember. "Yuki, you should go home, before your parents get worried." The small brunette nods her head, sending Akato a wary look. "Okay (M/n)!" Yuki dashes off, as the (s/c) Genin glowers at the ravenette, who returned the same expression. "What, did I hurt your feelings?"

"You're one to talk, from what I remember, you were still crying after _that_ day."

-Flashback-

 _"Mother! Father!" Tears streamed down (M/n)'s face as his village was in flames. It appeared out of no where, taking everyone by surprise. "(N/n)! Get out of here!" He could barely hear her words, the horrific screams from the villagers overbearing. "Where are you?!" His eyes scanned the burning house for any sign of his mother. He gasped as arms were wrapped around his waist, dragging him out of the house._

 _The ninja placed him down in a safer spot. Beside him was a bunch of other village children, one of them being Akato. "What do you think you're doing?! My parents are still in there!" (M/n) wailed, trying to get past one of the ninja. "It's useless (M/n), almost everyone is dead." Akato says, his voice shaky as he tried not to cry. "Hey! Get back here! It's too dangerous!" A villager shouted as the (h/c) child slipped through, rushing towards his home._

 _His eyes widened in terror as he opened the door. A man with long raven hair and yellow snake-like eyes had his father by the neck, shaking him back and forth. "It seems that the promise I made to this village has slipped my mind." He says in a careless way. (Mother's Name) blue eyes shot towards him, a look of worry in her expression. "(M/n)! Get away from here!" The stranger growled as the (h/c) woman attempts to move, despite her legs being greatly damaged. "You sick bastard!"_

 _His scowl was menacing as his grip on (Father's Name) grew tighter. The (e/c) male coughed up blood, clawing at his hands, since he was drained of chakra thanks to one of the many snakes the stranger owned. "Take in this sight boy and observe how twisted the reality of the ninja world is! The strong will always rule the weak!" A wicked smile grew over his face. "When you look back on this day, you will laugh at how pathetic your parents were!"_

 _"Shut up!" (M/n) wailed, about to dash forwards, only to have a piece of burning wood fall down in front of him. Some of the ember flew onto him, burning into his flesh. "Ack!" (M/n) whimpers, patting his skin. A loud crack sounded throughout the home before a strangled gasp came next. Blood splattered across his cheek as he screamed at the sight in front of him. His mother's eyes were wide in shock, as her body slumped in a inhumane way._

 _A thick red metallic liquid leaked from the side of her neck and began making a puddle on the ground. The stranger licked the blood off of the kunai with his abnormally long tongue, then he tilted his head to the side, looking at the quivering boy. "Ehe, I hope you've learned a valuable lesson, boy. Things are not as bad as they seem - they're worse." He coos, before melting into the ground and out of sight._

 _ **You truly are a useless boy.**_ _Kuroh insults, not at all phased by the sight he sees through (M/n)'s eyes. All the tears that traced his cheek suddenly stopped, as the (h/c) child looked at the burning home with a blank expression._

 _ **'Strong will always rule the weak!'**_

 _ **'Observe how twisted the reality of the ninja world is!'**_

 _ **'You've learned a valuable lesson.'**_

 _A insane-like smile grew on his face, as he stared at the house. "I promise, I'll show you how_ _ **twisted**_ _I am. And it'll be_ _ **you**_ _who learns a_ _ **valuable lesson**_ _..."_

-Flashback End-

-Time Skip: The Special Preliminary Test-

"Tch, who the hell do you think you are?" (M/n) cursed the ninja who mocked him. "The one who'll end your life!" The Mist nin dashed towards him with incredible speed, but not enough to worry (M/n). "I won't die, not until I've finished my goal!" The duo ran towards each other, kunais clashing loudly. The Mist nin was the first to jump back.

"Hn. You seem pretty strong for a Leaf ninja." "And you seem pretty dumb for a teacher, Iruka." Transforming back into his regular body, Iruka looked at the (h/c) teen amazed. "How did you know?" He asked, putting the kunai back in his pouch. "When our blades collided, I sent my chakra through them to figure out who I was going against."

"As soon as it touched your fingers, I instantly knew who it was. I never underestimate or overestimate my opponent." Iruka grinned, blushing in embarrassment. "You did well, like always. I wish you the best of luck at the Chuunin Exams. Promise to be safe. And to keep an eye out for Naruto and the others." Iruka pestered while ruffling (M/n)'s hair.

Swatting it away slightly, the (e/c) eyed teen gave a lazy smile. "Promise."

-Time Skip: Identify Yourselves~Powerful New Rivals-

"Sakura! Hey you're late!" Naruto greets. "Uh, right. Sorry guys. Good morning Sasuke." Sakura replies, making (M/n) and Sasuke suspicious of her. "Yeah." _What's wrong with her? She seems different..._ Sasuke observes. Sakura blinks as she notices some sukonbu in front of her. "(M/n)?" She looks up in surprise.

"Eat away your worries. I promise everything will be okay. I'll make sure you're safe. It's my duty as a teammate and a friend." He wiggles the sukonbu in his hands, signalling for her to eat it, which she did, but not without saying thank you. Sasuke looks at the (h/c) teen, wondering what his motive was. A few days ago, that look in his eye told him that (M/n) would kill him, regardless of being a teammate. So what changed him now?

As they continued to walk up the steps, all four Genin were suddenly met with a crowd that they shoved their way through. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves, not understanding what was going on. "Che, you're taking the Chuunin Exams but you can't even get past us?" "Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt."

"Yeah I think I hear your mommy calling ya." Two kids, one with brown hair and one with light black **{Is that even a thing?}** hair were taunting some other ninja with lame words. "Too bad I don't have one." (M/n) comments, stepping out of the crowd. His expression read pure annoyance, seeing as he was stuck in a crowded room with a whole bunch of people staring at him.

"Now both of you step aside and let us through." Sasuke demands, a bored gleam in his eyes. "And while you're at it, release the genjutsu. We can see through your illusion anyway." The ninja began chattering again, looking at each other. "What does he mean, we're on the third floor." "I think that's the Black Dragon, look at the symbol on his back." It was a tribal dragon with its tail in its mouth.

"Well, well, so you noticed the genjutsu huh?" The ninja with spiky dark grey hair chuckles. "You're telling me that this little punk right here holds the Black Dragon, the dragon of Anger?" The other ninja with brown hair points, a non-believing look on his face. "Hey! Watch who you're calling a punk!" Naruto shouts, prepared to defend his lover.

"If you know what's inside of me, then you shouldn't push my buttons." The one with spiky hair chuckles again. "Well, don't you have a smart mouth. Che, let's see you deal with this!" Lifting his left leg up, the ravenette kicks towards (M/n), who was standing still. As soon as his legs got close enough, (M/n) vanished and a hand stopped Spiky's kick.

"Where'd he go?" Brownie asked, before his eyes widened. Right behind Spiky, stood the (h/c) teen, a kunai in his hand pressed against his neck. His eyes were a ruby red and in slits as he glowered at the male in front of him. "I haven't exactly had a good day today. So you're walking on very thin eggshells."

Naruto stared in awe, along with the other Genin. "They're both so fast!" Someone says in the crowd. "Hey, what happened to the plan?" Another ninja with long brown hair and pale eyes demanded. A girl with two buns on her hair was right beside him. Releasing a sigh, (M/n) returned to his original spot.

 _I have to pass this exam, so I can get stronger and defeat that man..._ "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and not let anyone see our skill level." The brunette continues. "I know but..." The male in a green jumpsuit turned towards where Sakura, Naruto, and (M/n) was. A blush quickly went onto his cheeks

"Ugh, never mind it's over. Forget it." The girl with two buns muttered, releasing a disappointed sigh. Bushy Brows walked up to Sakura, a bold smile on his face. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura right?" The pinkette looked at him bewildered."Huh?" "Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

He grins, giving her thumbs up and a twinkle of the teeth **{I cracked up while writing this}**. (M/n) choked on his spit, causing Naruto to pat his back. Sakura's eyes became little black dots while a purple color took over half of her face. "Definitely...not." _Make it stop!_ (M/n) snorted softly, trying to hold back his laughter. This 'Lee' guy was a bit too much.

"Why?" Lee whimpered, the same purple color taking over half his face as well, while he looked at the pinkette with a heartbroken expression. "Because you're a weirdo." The ravenette dropped his head in defeat while Naruto laughed at him. (M/n)'s shoulder shook as his face slowly began to turn red. _Why does he look like she killed his best friend?!_

"Hey you two, over here." The brunette with the light lavender eyes and his female teammate walks in the direction of Squad Seven. Naruto cocks his head to the side, humming in confusion. Suddenly his eyes bursts into flames of jealousy. _Just who does he think he's looking at with those eyes of his?! Believe it!_

"What's your names?" He demands, pale eyes switching between Sasuke and (M/n). "Well wouldn't you like to know." Naruto grumbles snarkily, moving closer towards his lover. "It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else's." Sasuke replies smartly, hands dug deep in his pockets.

"Hey you're rookies aren't you? How old are you two anyways?" He continues to interrogate. "I'm not obliged to answer." (M/n) retorts, wanting to hurry up and get this over with. _Take that, Brownie!_ Naruto smirks, chuckling happily. The brunette furrows his eyebrows angrily as the girl with two buns giggle. "What's that?"

"He said get lost." Naruto's smirk instantly dropped and turned into a scowl. _Are you serious! Now it's_ _ **this**_ _guy again!_ "Akato? What're you doing here." (M/n) questions, causing the ravenette to frown slightly. "Well you know, I spent a little too much time thinking about _the_ day." Grunting in agreement, the taller male nods his head.

"Yeah I was too. It's been getting me down..." _If only you knew what I was doing for you, (M/n). Orochimaru_ _ **will**_ _be killed._ "Shouldn't you be with your squad?" Naruto asks, irritated by Akato's presence. "Oh, I didn't realize you brought the rat with you." He says nonchalantly, his electric blue eyes growing dim.

"What did you say?! I'll tear you to-mph!" (M/n) covered the blonde's mouth. "You better get going. Naruto isn't all bark and no bite." Sending Akato a closed eye smile, the (h/c) teen grazes his fingers across the whiskered male's side, causing him to stop struggling and turn red. That was his most sensitive spot!

"Behave yourself. Or I'll make you pay for it when we get home." (M/n) coos into his ear, his taunting voice sending delectable waves down his spine. Akato grumbles angrily, knowing exactly what was going on. "Hey (N/n). I just thought you should know that _**he's**_ here." The said male's hands instantly stopped moving as he quit teasing Naruto. _Tch, cockblocker._ The jinchuuriki thought furiously. (M/n)'s eyes widened.

He's here? That bastard was _here_?!


	24. Sasuke (Ch4)

**A/n: Here's the long awaited chapter! Enjoy! After the written test, there's going to be some Sasu(M/n) time, if ya know what I mean ^J^**

Third P.O.V

Sasuke frowned slightly, looking towards (M/n). _He's acting different._ "C'mon, Sasuke. We gotta go to a team meeting." The (h/c) teen sent him a warm smile, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the compound. "Right..." The ravenbluenette's face had a pink tinge to it as he laced their fingers together. _Maybe I'm the one who's acting different..._

Once they reached the bridge, (M/n) released a sigh. "Seems like no one else is here...you alright?" The (s/c) teen turned to him, realizing that his lover was deep in thought. _Is he thinking about the encounter with Gaara?_ Sakura ran towards the duo, her hair slightly misplaced in some parts. "Good morning Sasuke, (M/n)."

She pants out, leaning against the railing, beside Sasuke. "Morning." The older male replied, before looking into the water, where two fishes were swimming along, playing tag. A few more minutes passed before Naruto began making his way to the group, looking as energetic as ever. "Good morning!"

-Time Skip: Many Hours Later-

"UGH! WHY! WHY! WHY! It's always the same!" Sakura finally exploded, venting her feelings out to anyone that listened, who just so happened to be Naruto. _First thing in the morning and those two are already driving me nuts..._ Sasuke complained, closing his eyes. _Ne, they sure do whine a lot..._ (M/n) deadpanned.

"Hey! Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late, afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi greeted with false excitement. "Liar..." "YOU LIAR!" Ignoring his students complaints, the silverette jumped off of the bridge, landing gently in front of them. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended all four of you for the Chuunin Exams."

Taking out four slips of paper, the Jonin began to speak again. "These are the application form. This is all voluntary, it's up to each of you. If you feel you aren't ready, you can wait until next year." Naruto grinned excitedly, launching himself at Kakashi for a hug. "H-Hey! Don't slobber on my vest!" He pulled the blonde off.

"Chuunin Exams! Chuunin Exams!" Naruto shouted happily, looking at his paper. _Maybe, I'll get a chance to speak to Gaara. He seems to know something I don't..._ (M/n) released a sigh, and started walking towards the training grounds, so he can better his taijutsu and weaponry skills. Especially because of what happened in the Land of Waves.

-Flashback-

 _"Sasuke! Sasuke!" (M/n) wailed, ignoring his own pain as he ran towards the bleeding teen. Senbon needles were embedded deep into his legs, slowing down his pace._ _ **Damn it! If only I've been stronger!**_ _"Why did you...Why did you...save me? Why did you do it" Naruto asked, shocked and horrified._

 _"I don't know why...I just did." Sasuke gasped out, thinking of Naruto's dream. (M/n) groaned loudly, as his leg muscles teared from the senbon stretching them out while he ran. Falling onto his hands and knees, a sob racked his body._ _ **Why am I so useless...**_ _"Sasuke...forgive me." He exhaled before passing out from the blood loss, lack of chakra, and pain._

-Flashback End-

"If that ever happens again, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself..." (M/n) murmured, clenching his kunai harder. Just as he was about to throw it, another kunai knocked it off of its course. "Huh?" A Mist nin jumped down, chuckling darkly as he stalked towards the shorter male. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" (M/n) questioned sharply.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Now die!" The nin sprinted towards him, aiming for a punch in the face. The (h/c) teen barely had time to think before back-flipping and grabbing two kunai that already had wire tied connecting them together. "What, are you just gonna run away? That'll do you no good!" The stranger yelled, charging at him again.

"No, quite the opposite actually." '(M/n)' poofed away after digging one kunai into the ground as the real one emerged, rapidly running in circles around the intruder, successfully suspending him of any movement. "I'm not one to kill, so I'll just get some other ninja to handle you." The Mist ninja chuckled softly, before disappearing from his binds.

"Shadow Clone. Should've known." (M/n) muttered, picking up his kunais.

-Time Skip: Identify Yourself! Powerful New Rivals-

(M/n) was nervous as hell. It's been awhile since he's been surrounded by a big group of people. Team 7 continued their way up the steps, until they saw a group of Genin standing around with confused or worried glances. "Che, you're taking the Chuunin Exams but you can't even get past us?" A snobbish voice sounded throughout the area.

"Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?" Another one sounded. "Yeah, I think I hear your Mommy callin' ya!" The first voice laughed. "Please let us through, we're supposed to go in there." A girl with brown hair position in to even buns pleaded, standing up only to get punched back down. The crowd began whispering amongst each other.

"But she's only a girl...""That's harsh..." "Did you say harsh? Don't kid yourself! We're being nice by comparison! The Exams are going to make this look like a picnic!" The first voice laughed again. "Some of you won't you won't survive the exams, others will be wrecked for life, and some of you may go crazy! For Chuunin, it's always life or death!" The second voice informed.

Team 7 walked to the front of the room, the 'leader' looking unimpressed. "You think it's a joke? Chuunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands so you've got to be tough enough to take the heat." The one with spiky dark grey hair snorted while looking at the girl he had punched.

"Delicate little girls - don't belong here." "We're just thinning out the herd! You won't make it anyway so go home and play with your dolls!" The other with shoulder-length brown hair snorted. "Real nice speech. Now both of you step aside and let me through. While your at it reverse the genjutsu. We can see through your illusion anyway - we're going to the third floor."

Sasuke spoke in his usual mellow voice while walking forwards, the rest of his squad following him. "What does he mean? We are on the third floor." One of the ninja in the crowd whispered to another, who nodded his head in agreement. "Well, well, so you noticed the genjutsu huh?" The one with spiky hair laughed.

"Go ahead Sakura, I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did." Sasuke smirked, his voice full of arrogance. _And_ _ **that's**_ _my boyfriend..._ (M/n) deadpanned. "Huh?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded. "You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on the squad. You must've seen this coming from a mile away."

"I must have?" (M/n) elbowed her slightly, whispering into her ear. "Just go with it." "Well sure I spotted it right away! This is only the second floor." Sakura grinned as the (h/c) teen gave her a thumbs up. "Right!" Naruto added, nodding his head. "Well aren't we the smart ones, so you noticed an illusion. Che, now let's see you deal with this!"

Spiky shouts as he does a front flip, his legs sticking out so that he can kick Sasuke. Reacting instantly, the ravenbluenette began to swing his leg in order to block the attack. Just as they were about to collide, a ninja in a green jumpsuit with raven hair designed in a bowl cut stopped both of their kicks, his arms shaking slightly.

 _EH?! What's up with those eyebrows?!_ (M/n) had a disgusted look as he backed away some. _How'd he do that? I thought he was some weakling getting knocked around like that but he's as fast as Sasuke!_ Sakura thought amazed. _He stopped my kick. That's some chakra he's got in his arm..._ Sasuke narrows his eyes, staring at the arm holding his leg.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" A silk-like voice sounded, annoyance in its tone. (M/n) instantly blushed at the sound, before shaking his head. _No no no! I'm with Sasuke!_ A male with long brunette hair placed in a low ponytail walked towards the bowl cut boy, his female teammate beside him. "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and to not let anyone see our skill level."

 _But he's so sexy...Wait no! Sasuke's sexy too! But_ _ **this one**_ _...No no no! Stay loyal, this isn't like in the brothel!_ "I know but..." the ravenette looked towards Sakura with a big blush. "Ugh, never mind it's all over. Forget it." The girl muttered shaking her head. Walking straight to the pinkette, he stood at least two feet away from her with a big smile.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura right?" He asked confidently. "Huh?" Sakura mumbled in a confused voice. "Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!" He grins even wider, giving her a thumbs up. _What do I choose, I mean sure I love Sasuke but he's too submissive. Is it because I forced him into it?_

(M/n) furrowed his eyebrows, holding his chin in his hand. "Definitely...not." Sakura deadpanned, depressive lines underneath her eyes. "W-Why?" Lee questioned, all of his confidence gone. _If I cheat, Sasuke might burn my ass with the Fireball jutsu of his. And I don't quite have the heart to hurt him - physically._

"Hey guys! Come on let's go!" Sakura shouts, preparing to leave after breaking Lee's heart. "Yeah." Sasuke growls, snatching (M/n)'s wrist. _I don't like the way that guy was staring at (N/n). And I don't like the way (M/n) was staring at him. He's had his fun being in control, now it's_ _ **my**_ _turn! Everybody's going to know that he's_ _ **mine**_ _!_

(M/n)'s eyes were in wide white circles as he got dragged. _I think he found out that I was planning on cheating!_ "I-I love you, Sasuke." "Shut up. Or I'll kill you." _Isn't that what Gaara said?..._


	25. Shikamaru (Ch 4)

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait! Also, I'm publishing a new book on here ^.^**

Third P.O.V

"I'm kind of nervous..." (M/n) trailed off, looking down into his hands. Stuck between his finger tips, was a Chuunin Exams application form. Ino snorted, cocking her blonde eyebrow. "What do _you_ have to be nervous about? You're one of the best fighters I know! You could beat anyone!" Releasing a sigh, the short male's shoulders sagged.

"You wouldn't understand. And I can't exactly tell you because it's a clan secret." This caught Shikamaru's attention. (M/n) is quick to tell them any information he's got, so for him to be keeping something to himself, it's got to be huge. "Whatever (N/n), you're bringing down my good mood." Ino stuck her tongue out, before giggling.

The (h/c) teen chuckled as well, before laying on the grass beside Shikamaru. _So, the Ichirou Genin will be after my life...how troubling to live in such a cursed clan._ "Should we go turn in our application forms?" Choji asked, before munching on some chips. "Nah, we still got three days left, until then, I really should be honing my skills."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, tugging the smaller teen back down while he was trying to sit up. "You worry too much. Just lay down and watch the clouds with me. There _is_ three days left after all. Three days to train all you want." _That means I have to do_ _ **it**_ _today..._ The ravenette released a sigh, _How troublesome, to be in love with my best friend._

-Time Skip: The First Move-

(M/n) blushed softly in embarrassment as a bouquet of thirteen light pink roses are shoved in front of him by a grinning Ino. "Someone anonymous ordered these for you! You know what this means right?!" Blinking in confusion, the blonde released an annoyed sigh. "Light pink roses expresses admiration and gentleness."

She directed her hands to the rose petals that (M/n) was currently sniffing. "They smell delightful..." "Nevermind that! Thirteen roses all together resembles a secret admirer!" Ino giggled happily blushing in excitement. "You got a secret admirer~" She sing-songed. The (h/c) teen felt his face get hot as he hid behind the flowers. "S-Shut up!"

"Aww (N/n)! No need to be embarrassed~" Sakura teased, enjoying how harassed he felt. Shikamaru continued to feign sleep, trying to hold down the massive blush he felt creeping up. _Such a drag...I hope he catches on soon enough._ "I actually think it's sweet to have a secret admirer. Wish I had one." Naruto sighs, causing (M/n) to shoot Hinata a look.

"Why couldn't you give these to me when there was less of a crowd..." The shorter male spoke softly, averting his eyes. If anything he _hates_ being the center of attention.

-Time Skip: The Second Move-

(M/n) stopped in the middle of flinging his kunai, watching as Ino ran up to him with more roses. "The Secret Admirer strikes again! Here!" It was a bouquet of six coral roses. "My mother's gonna wonder where all these flowers came from..." He sighed, before sniffing it. "Lovely as usual. You gonna tell me what it means?"

Nodding her head rapidly, she signaled for him to sit down. "Coral roses means desire..." Ino swooned giggling slightly. "And six roses expresses the need to be loved or cherished. You're not spending enough time with your secret admirer~" (M/n) head slightly jerks up when she said that. "What's wrong?"

The blonde tilted her head slightly, her blue eyes wide and curious. "I think I have a clue on who it is, I just need a little more time." Ino jumped up happily, clapping her hands. "Let me know once you figure it out! Those were the only two bouquets under your name today. Oh! Two more days before we have to turn in our forms as well!"

 _"You worry too much. Just lay down and watch the clouds with me. There_ _ **is**_ _three days left after all. Three days to train all you want."_ (M/n) sighed, the words Shikamaru said replaying in his head.

-Time Skip: ~Next Day~The Final Move-

"Wow, Shikamaru. I would've never guessed that _you'd_ be the one to fall for someone." Ino teases, grabbing one singular rose. " _Or_ to wake up early." The ravenette scoffed, before yawning. "I wouldn't do this just for anyone. Now hand it here." Ino sighs, giving him the rose. "One rose means complete devotion...I wonder how (N/n) will react when he finds out it's you..."

~Brief Time Skip~

(M/n) waved to his mother, who was currently placing the roses in vases. He quickly stopped in mid-step as he saw a lonely rose, its pedals yellow with a red tip. Picking it up gently, he twirled the flower in his hand, walking to where he was supposed to be meeting Shikamaru. _Obviously red means love...and I think yellow means friendship..._

The (h/c) teen shook his head ─ all of this just screamed Shikamaru. Discreet. Clever. _Troublesome._ Yeah, it had to be him. Once he neared the top of the Great Stone Faces, he silently crept behind the ravenette, before tackling him into a hug. "I never knew you could be so romantic Shika!"

Shikamaru's face was bright red as he tried to stutter out his response, before releasing a sigh. "It was a big fat drag researching the language of flowers, then all of Ino's teasing when she instantly knew it was me sending in requests..." His face was still red as he looked everywhere except at (M/n). "So then, you know what this means."

The shorter male questions, waving the rose back and forth. His (e/c) eyes widened as he felt lips on his while their fingers entangled, the flower dropping. Shikamaru pulled back, his caramel hues darker than usual. "It means falling in love."

 **A/N: I felt so cheesy writing this...but Shikamaru's a Virgo and Virgos are known for being romantic so I was like, "What the hell, let's just do it." And yes, everything about the roses were true, from the numbers to the colors.**


	26. Gaara (Ch 4)

Third P.O.V

"Ne, Ne, Gaara..." (M/n) poked his shoulder, hoping to gain the red head's attention. "Hm?" The (h/c) teen smiled cheekily. "I love you~" He chuckled as Gaara's face turned the same color as his hair. Now that they were ─ if one could say ─ dating, the whole 'I love you' thing was an another level. "You were acting different yesterday."

The pale teen dodged his comment, feeling uncomfortable with expressing himself so openly. "Hm? You mean with Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke?" The smaller male nodded his head once. "Well, you know what they say: make your first impression the best impression!" Gaara deadpanned him, releasing a quiet sigh.

"I've never heard that saying in my life." (M/n) pouted, pressing his face into the pillow. "Well it's the thought that counts." His muffled voice sounded, causing Gaara to sigh yet again. He didn't mean to make the (h/c) teen sad ─ if he was. "Let's go out..." Turning his face to the side, exposing his snake eye and tribal mark, (M/n) cocked an eyebrow.

"We already are." He released a yelp as Gaara yanked on his ear harshly. "Urusai, that's not what I meant. I meant like out to eat, or take a walk." The smaller teen felt heat redecorate his cheeks as he looked everywhere but at his lover. "Mm, I don't want to. I got something better in mind..." Gaara gasped as (M/n) tugged him onto the bed in a laying position.

He lazily rolled on top of the red head, nuzzling his pale neck. "You know I can't sleep." "We're not sleeping." The pale teen shivered at the feeling of his lips brushing against his skin. (M/n) smirked softly, poking his tongue out to trace the contours of his neck muscles. "(N-N/n)." He stuttered, still trying to get used to the sexual feelings that overcame his body.

"Gaara." He replied before sucking softly behind his ear. The said teen's eyes rolled backwards as he moaned quietly, experiencing all types of tingles slipping through his body. (M/n) growled at the noise, grabbing the red head's hips and grounding himself against the growing erection. Gaara gasped loudly, his head sinking further into the pillow as he mindlessly rocked his hips with the pace.

The taller nin groaned, his eyes slipping shut as he reveled in the pleasures the danced throughout his nerves. "Oh, Gaara..." He moaned huskily in his ear, his voice sounding strained. The jinchuuriki paid no heed to what he was saying, his mind set in a whole other place. His breathing was erratic, cheeks pink and his lips a swollen red.

"Ngh, it hurts..." Gaara whimpered, gliding his hips at a faster pace, trying to rid himself of the painful erected member that was confined in his usually baggy pants. (M/n) sighed, loving how beautifully Gaara's body reacted to his touches. "A-Ah~" The red head's back arched as the (s/c) palm of his inamorato massaging his erection through his pants.

His body convulsed at the foreign touches, the euphoria so painfully pleasing, he was stuck between wanting more and wanting to stop. (E/c) and yellow hue darkening, (M/n) couldn't help but watch his personal erotica material writhe underneath him, gasping and gripping pillows as he neared his first release in all of his short-lived life.

"(N/n), (N/n), (N/n)," he whispered over and over again, before placing a pillow over his face to hide his expression as he released into his pants, the essence seeping through the thick smooth fabric. (M/n) grunted as he heard Temari announce that dinner was ready. "You should change...I have to take a shower..."

Not moving the pillow from his face, Gaara shyly nodded, waiting for the older male to leave the room in a haste.

-Time Skip: It's You Again!-

"Ah, I really need to pee!" (M/n) announced to his teammates. Kankuro raised an eyebrow and Temari glared at him. "Why are you telling me this?" She growled out, watching as he did a small potty dance in his seat. "Cause I really need to go! And if I leave, then you'd know where I'm at!" "Just go..." Gaara muttered, shoving him softly in the direction of the door.

Smiling gratefully, he sprinted out of the room, pushing people out of the way if they were moving too slow. (M/n) sighed in relief once he finished using the bathroom, washing his hands and strutting out the bathroom with a small grin. He hummed a tune as he walked up the steps of stairs, feeling disappointed as he noticed a small crowd building up.

"What's going on? I need to get past here." He questioned the two males who blocked the door to the third floor. "Hey! It's you!" Naruto grinned, blushing slightly as he ran up to the taller male. "'Sup, Naruto." (M/n) waved lazily, sending him a smile of his own. The blonde fiddled with his fingers as he struggled on what to say next.

"I, uh, I..." His face turned more and more pink, causing (M/n) to chuckle softly. He pinched his cheeks, giving him a closed-eye smile. "You're so cute! You and Gaara are tied when it comes to be adorable!" Naruto turned a bright red, his cerulean eyes squeezed shut. But he couldn't help the bitter thoughts that went in around his mind.

"Naruto! We're leaving, so stop flirting with (M/n)!" Sakura shouts, grabbing his arm and tugging him away. **How dare he?!** _ **I**_ **had plans for keeping (M/n) all to** _ **myself**_ **!** Inner Sakura growls, a tick mark throbbing on her head. "Hm, I need to get back to my team as well. See you soon Naru, Cherry Blossom!"

 **A/N: I know it's short, but at least you enjoyed the semi-lemon right? Anyways I need to edit the rest of Gaara's story because his physical characteristics are all over the place...**


	27. Christmas Special-Neji

**Somewhat set in story line, sort of like a spin off.**

Third P.O.V

A small smile slid across (M/n)'s lips as he walked out of his apartment complex, clad in a thick coat and a scarf. The snow softly fell onto the grounds of Konoha, children squealed in delight, building snowmen and making snow angels. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw a child running away from another kid, who held a snowball in his hand.

 _Today's Christmas Eve, I still have enough time to get Neji a gift._ (M/n) sighed, a smoky cloud emitting from his mouth. "Hey! (N/n)!" Naruto shouted, Sakura and Sai following behind him as he speedily made his way towards the older male. "Yes?" He turned around to face them, still not feeling all that comfortable around the pale teen after what he said when they first met.

"Are you joining our Christmas celebration tomorrow? Everyone's coming! Please say you'll go!" The blonde begged, giving (M/n) the puppy eyes. "I'll make sure to visit..." To be honest, he had no idea what his schedule was going to be like Christmas. "Alright!" Naruto grinned, fist pumping the air. "This is gonna be the best party ever!"

The (h/c) teen smiled gently, ruffling the whiskered nin's hair. "I have to go. There's something important I need to do." Naruto chuckled, pushing (M/n)'s hand off. "Buying Neji a gift? How sentimental of you." He teased, causing his 'big brother' to blush slightly. Grunting the older male turned around, closing his eyes. "Whatever."

-Time Skip: The Spying Game-

(M/n) stopped in front of the ring section, eyeing a set of perfect silver rings that had yet to be engraved. _Neji would love this..._ He grabbed the two rings carefully, making sure they were the right size. Blushing softly he took them up to the cashier, getting them ringed up and placed in a satin black box.

"Thanks. Happy Holidays." (M/n) grinned, smiling at the woman. "You too!" She giggled, before moving on to the next customer. "Now I just have to..." His voice trailed off as he walked further away, ruining the chance of three people who were looking at him through decorated bushes. "Dang it. He's too far away." Gai mumbled in annoyance.

"I wonder what he got Neji, the box was so small..." Ten-Ten murmured, really desperate to find out. "I think it is adorable, Neji's and (N/n)'s relationship. If only I had the guts to talk to Sakura..." Lee blushed at the thought of the pink haired kunoichi. "Come on, let's move before we lose sight of him!" Gai spoke enthusiastically, standing up from behind the bush. "Right!" Both Chuunin responded.

 **. .:.**

Neji sighed, turning red as he got teased by his cousin's two peers. Oh, and not to mention the boys as well. "It's not funny." He spoke sternly, before biting his lip in worry. "If I don't get a gift for (M/n), then he'll think I'm some self-centered bastard." Naruto and Kiba snorted again ─ since when did Neji get so worrisome?

"Don't say that, Neji. I'm sure (N/n) won't think any different about you." Hinata soothed, giving him a warm smile. "Last we talked to (M/n), he was getting a gift for you today as well. So there's really no need to be worried." Sakura adds. "What does (N/n) like?" Shikamaru asked. _Sex_. That was the first thought that ran through Neji's head.

"He likes reading, going out for quiet walks in the woods, and anything peaceful in general. Whatever soothes his mind." The brunette thought about his answer, before an idea popped into his head. "I know what to get him now..." He swiftly turned around and began walking off, his plan piecing together slowly and thoroughly.

 **. .:.**

(M/n) observed the jeweler as he carefully carved into the silver bands. "Whoever you're getting this for, will appreciate your gift very much. I feel it." The jeweler smiled faintly as he talked, not losing focus on his engravement. "Uh, thanks...I guess." The teen replied bashfully, fiddling with his fingers. A shiver went down his spine, signalling that someone has been watching him for a while.

(M/n) shifted his head to the side, looking into some bushes. The leaves moved a little, before relaxing. Rubbing his temple, he released a sigh, turning his attention back onto the rings, which were now finished. "Here you go. Merry early Christmas." The raspy voice of the jeweler sounded throughout the quiet room. "Same to you as well."

The (s/c) male walked out, grinning softly as a pair of children ran past him, playing tag. Ten-Ten squealed from behind the bushes. "He looks so happy. That's extremely rare you know!" She whispered loudly to her teammate and sensei, her cheeks tinting pink from excitement. "What are you three doing?"

"N-Neji!" The trio shouted in sync, their eyes in wide white circles.

-Time Skip: Christmas Day-

Neji sighed as he wrapped up the book, making sure that it was neat and tidy. He finished it off by tying a red ribbon on it. "There." He looked at his masterpiece fondly, pulling on a sweater and a scarf before walking out with his gift. Closing his door, the brunette turned around to face his three teammates, who were giving him guilty looks.

"Hey Neji..." Ten-Ten started off. Gai and Lee bowed. "We're sorry for stalking your boyfriend!" His pale eyes widened as he whipped his head around, figuring out that pedestrians were looking over at them oddly. "Keep it down will ya!" Ten-Ten growled, feeling everyone looking at them as well. Neji sighed once more.

 _It's only morning and I'm already off to a bad start._

(M/n) grinned happily, examining the rings again. Fumin* walked down the hallway, yawning quietly. "What's got you so excited?" He questioned, ruby slitted eyes halfway showing and his black tail lazily swaying back and forth. "It's Christmas! Who _wouldn't_ be happy?" The teen's (e/c) eyes were bright and alive, as he placed the rings into the box and wrapped it up.

"You humans celebrate weird things...I guess that's what to be expected of your type." He shrugged his pale shoulders slightly, resting his cheek onto his fist. (M/n) whirled around, to face him, tugging on his onyx silky ear. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And put a shirt on!" Fumin groaned, as he stood there clad in only baggy sweats that barely hung onto his hips. "No."

 _Stupid fox._

(M/n) handed the box to Neji, blushing softly. They sat in their special spot**, presents in hand. "It must be something good if you're acting so bashful." Neji teased, taking his time to open the box. His lavender hues brightened at the sight of the rings ─ or what was engraved in them. The (s/c) teen was a bright red as his lover continued to examine them.

"You really thought this through, didn't you? I like it." He slipped on one of the rings that said _(M/n)'s_ on it. "I-It's supposed to be a promise ring...T-That you'll always be m-mine." Neji grinned softly, giving (M/n) the ring that had his name engraved on it. "Your hands are freezing..." The taller male murmured, his face slowly cooling off.

"I'll be fine. Anyways, I have something waiting for you elsewhere."

-Time Skip: Mission Mistletoe-

"Alright you guys. Let's put this plan into action!" Naruto grinned mischievously, chuckling as he rubbed his hands together. Sakura punched him in the gut, causing the blonde to fly into a _couple_ trees. "Cut that out! You weirdo!" Hinata looked at the scarred teen worriedly. "D-Did you have to hit him so hard...?"

Kiba snorted. "It's the only way to get a message through his thick skull." Everyone quieted down at Ino's harsh whisper. "Shut up! Here they come!" Neji was wearing (M/n)'s coat, finally caving in to the older male's pleas about wearing warmer clothing. The brunette had his lover blindfolded, holding his hand in order to guide him in the directions he needed to go.

"We're almost there." Neji murmured quietly, squeezing his (s/c) hand gently. On the inside, his heart was pounding, and he was trying to prevent himself from stuttering as he talked. "Now." Ino whispered, making a signal to lower the rope. Neji's eyes widened at the flower in front. He rubbed his eyes. Then he considered using his Byakugan to make sure he was seeing the plant correctly.

 _Shit..._ "SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out from their hiding spot, excluding the more mature people like Shikamaru and Sai, who walked out instead. The (h/c) teen jerked slightly. "Did you plan this?" He asked quietly. "Hell no." Neji growled, feeling his annoyance come out. "Come on, Neji! You know what you have to do!" Naruto and Kiba laughed, pointing at the mistletoe.

By now, his entire face was red with embarrassment and anger. _I can't just kiss him with everyone watching me..._ "Hurry up! We don't have all night!" Ino teased, pointing at the starry night sky. Sakura giggled at Neji's flustered expression. He swore with all his heart, he was going to tear every single one of them to pieces once this was over.

"(N-N/n)...stay still." Neji wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, instantly causing (M/n) to rest his arms on his waist, as a reaction. His face turned more and more red, as he felt everyone's eyes digging into his soul. He tenderly placed his lips against the older teen, dulling out the noises of his stupid 'friends' cheering in the background.

(M/n) groaned quietly, savoring the sweet taste of his lover. "Merry Christmas." Neji whispered against his lips.

* _Fumin walked down the hallway, yawning quietly._ **Fumin is the demon fox who lived inside of (M/n). Just a regular demon, not a tailed-beast. Some things have happened over time, and he became a half-kitsune, so just roll with it. This** _ **is**_ **part of the** _ **Naruto Yaoi Story**_ **plot line.**

** _They sat in their special spot, presents in hand._ **This is also part of the** _ **Naruto Yaoi Story**_ **plot line. It's where they had their first 'date'. Spoiler I know.**

~~~~ **EDITED 12/29/15** ~~~~

Reaching up to untie the blindfold, Neji had a deep blush coating his cheeks. "That was so lame! You could've done better!" Naruto teased as Kiba and Ino made a 'booing' noise. Slowly turning his head, the trio turned white as they looked into the makeshift Devil's eyes. "You won't get out of this alive!" Neji growled angrily.

"R-RUN!"

-Time Skip: The Christmas Party-

"I would've never guessed that you'd get worked up over something so innocent." (M/n) chuckled, nuzzling the brunette's cheek as they walked towards the Nara Compound. "That was not innocent." Neji retorted, halfheartedly glaring at the taller male. Smiling as he pulled his irritable boyfriend closer to him, (M/n) kissed his temple. "I thought PDA wasn't your thing."

"It's Christmas. A time when lovers express their feelings." "That's Valentine's Day." "...Anyways." (M/n) pouted, looking forwards. "I wonder what made Shikamaru choose his place for the party..."

-Flashback-

 _Choji furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "I don't know you guys. Shikamaru might get really angry." Ino clicked her tongue, resting a hand on her hip. "Puh-lease. Shikamaru and anger are two things that never go together." Naruto and Ten-Ten nodded their head in agreement. "Right." Kiba spoke, nodding his head as well._

 _"Why do_ _ **I**_ _have to do it? You're his friends as well..." Ino sighed loudly. "We're not his_ _ **best**_ _friend." Choji sweatdropped slightly. Why was all the pressure getting placed on him? "I really don't think...-" "I didn't think we'd have to resort to this. Go grab_ _ **it**_ _Sakura." The pinkette grinned. "Okay."_

 _-Time Skip-_

 _"Huh? What do you mean Choji?" Shikamaru questioned, his expression showing utter confusion. The said male turned around, shoving his hand in a new bag of BBQ chips and placing some in his mouth. "We wanted to throw the celebration at your house. You know, the Christmas party?" The ravenette groaned, "What a drag...I never thought that you'd cave in for a bag of chips..." Choji grinned bashfully. "What? It's the new BBQ flavor..."_

 _"Mission Complete!" Ino whispered happily._

-Flashback End-

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he thought about his last conversation with Choji. He was so pissed of that he gave his _best_ friend the silent treatment all day. That's right. The Silent Treatment. Now he has to babysit a whole bunch of drunken teenagers. How troublesome. Shikamaru's eyes brightened at the sight of Neji and (M/n).

They had to be one of the most mature people he knew, they certainly wouldn't...go to that bottle of sake...and pour themselves a drink...Damn. "Don't drink too much, I still want to remember tonight." Neji cautioned as (M/n) poured himself another cup. And another one...and another one...and another one...

"I love you Neji~" The drunken male cooed, burying his face into his neck and peppering kisses on it. "H-Hey!" The brunette bit his lip, trying to hold back the soft moan that threatened to leak out. God he was hitting him in all the desirable places. Ino gave a drunken giggle as she watched Neji struggle between pleasure and reality.

"Let's go home..." He finally suggested, sighing as (M/n) bit into his neck before licking it, smoothing out the skin. "Have fun!" Kiba chuckled as Neji rearranged his pants to hide his erection and hurriedly dragged his lover away from the party.

-Time Skip: The Substitute Christmas Gift-

Neji mewled rocking his hips against (M/n)'s, while the latter continued to ravish his mouth, the taste of sake overwhelming his senses. The mattress sunk as the taller male straddled him, growling lowly at how submissive his mate was being. Gyrating his pelvis against the brunette's, (M/n) situated his mouth on Neji's neck, leaving a beautiful territorial mark.

"Mine..." He murmured against the bruising skin. Neji whimpered as his cool hands danced across his bare torso, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. "(N-N/n)...oh..." The older teen licked one of his dusky nipples, before nibbling on it tenderly. The rough skin of his tongue massaging his sensitive teat sent the brunette into a world of oblivion.

Continuing his sensuous journey downwards, (M/n) stopped at the rim of his boxers sucking the pale flesh just above it. Neji bucked his hips up slightly in impatience. "Stop teasing..." He moaned softly as the (h/c) teen grasped his erection through his trousers, pumping it slowly. The tip of his member leaked from the stimulation, seeping through his underwear.

Pale eyes fluttering shut, Neji feverishly thrust his hips up, gasping and mewling with each buck he did. "Fuck..." He groaned, feeling himself release, soaking up the cloth that confined his erected member. (M/n) licked the fingers that had a little bit of his essence on them. "Sweet, as usual." The smaller male pried off his boxers and sprawled out onto the bed in all his naked glory.

Giving a drunken chuckle, the (s/c) nin trailed kisses up his smooth legs, nestling his head in the middle. Neji shivered as he felt his lover's warm breath caress his entrance. Obviously too wasted to look for the lubricant, (M/n) decided to use his saliva instead. "Kuh! W-Wait, (N/n)!" The younger male squealed as he swiped his tongue across the tight pink bud.

Neji shouted incoherent curses as the silky muscle thrust deep into his channel, lubricating and stretching the walls. Drool spilled from the corner of his mouth and his eyes rolled into his head. He sobbed in pleasure as (M/n) sucked along the rim of his hole, arching his back in a feline-like way. Once he pulled away, a string of saliva was attached to the brunette's entrance, before he licked it away.

Massaging his oral fluid onto his aching erection, (M/n) eased in, groaning softly at how snug he was around his member. "Damn...I can't help myself..." The (h/c) teen gripped his hips, before pulling back and slamming back in. Neji clawed at his back, gasping and mewling at each time he stroked his prostate.

There was no escaping it, when (M/n) shoved himself in, it touched the sensitive gland, and when he pulled out, it grazed against it as well. It was so arousing, watching his submissive writhe underneath him with every movement that he made. "(N/n)..." Neji spoke gently as he came all of the energy rushing out of him and causing the brunette to see all black.

When Neji awakened, he was warm and snug beside his lover, who was fast asleep, nose pressed firmly against the top of his head. He sighed in contentment, digging his face into the comforting chest. _I need to get him drunk more often..._


	28. Neji (Ch4)

**A/N: Yes I know that I skipped Kiba, I just didn't know what to write for him. At all. Probably going to make up for it with a semi-lemon like Gaara's.**

Third P.O.V

(M/n) sighed, rubbing his neck as he lazily got out of bed. He looked out of the window, seeing his clan mates training, playing around, or doing some other extracurricular activity. "Damn, Gai-sensei gave me one hell of a kick..." He gazed at the bruise that was quickly healing, thanks to Fumin's chakra. **'I hope you don't plan on moping around all day. We have to make sure Neji is okay.'**

"Whoever said I was moping? I'm just basking in wishful thinking." (M/n) still walked towards the shower, washing himself up while replaying Neji's reactions to all of his ministrations and caresses. _I never would have thought that Neji was so submissive..._ "What's for breakfast?" He asked no one in particular. "I need a roommate."

(M/n) locked the door to his apartment, before striding down the stairs, ignoring the hateful or wary glances of his clan mates as he exited the (L/n) compound. "I need to move out of there...the looks they give me are really starting to put me down." Nearing the training grounds, he was surprised to see that Gai wasn't there, only Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee.

"Hey (N/n)." Ten-Ten greets, smiling as he gave a lazy wave and a 'Yo'. Neji was sitting underneath the target board dummy against the tree, focusing his chakra while the other two were practicing kunai throwing. "Did you hear? We are going to have rookies at the exam. First year Genin. That has not happened in five years."

(M/n) cocked a brow, looking at Lee with an unimpressed expression. "Are you sure? That sounds like a fib to me." Ten-Ten nods her head, tossing her kunai up and down. "There's no way. I bet it's just just some Jonin trying to boost their egos." Leaning against the tree, the ravenette disagreed. "No. There is more to the story than that. Three of them are from Kakashi's squad."

Suddenly interested, the (h/c) teen sits up from his laying position. "Huh? Interesting." Neji hums, as Ten-Ten throws her kunai into the target. "But not very." Neji smirks, opening his pale lavender eyes. "Either way it's too bad for them." (M/n) sighs standing up to dust off his pants, "I met them a while back, they're somewhat decent. They have a lot more arguments than we do. Let's go, it's almost time."

-Time Skip: Identify Yourself~Powerful New Rivals-

(M/n) leaned against the wall, (e/c) eyes half-lidded and leaking of boredom. The other Genin around him were muttering softly, wondering what was going on. Lee flew back as he got punched, Ten-Ten helping him sit up. "Teh, you're taking the Chuunin Exams but you can't even get past us?" The two-toned male with navy black hair chastises.

"Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt." "Yeah I think I hear your mommy callin' ya." (M/n) sighs, glancing at Neji who was beside him. Catching on to his stare, the brunette glared at him before blushing, looking away. "So mean..." He teases halfheartedly, looking back at the scene in front of him. _So this is what keeping a low profile means. Luckily Ten-Ten and Lee are a lot stronger than this._

"Please let us through. We're supposed to go in there." Ten-Ten stands up, walking towards the two boys, only to get wounded and forced to stumble backwards. (M/n) grit his teeth in annoyance. This low profile stuff was really starting to irk him. One thing he wont allow, is for his teammates to get smacked around. But if this is what they really wanted to do, then he has no choice but to follow.

"Aw, that's harsh..." "She's only a girl..." The ravenette smirked nastily. "Did you say that was harsh? Don't kid yourself, we're being nice by comparison. The exams are going to make _this_ look like a picnic." _He's starting to annoy me..._ (M/n)'s fingers tapped on his arm, which were crossed against his chest instead of resting behind his head like they normally do.

"Some of you won't survive the exams. Others will be wrecked for life, and some of you may go crazy. For Chuunin it's always life and death. You think it's a joke? Chuunin are qualified to _lead_ missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands, so you better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls ─ don't belong here."

(M/n) walked up to Ten-Ten, placing a hand on her head. She looked up at him in curiosity. "Don't listen to him. We both know that you're capable of almost anything." The darker brunette smiled, nodding her head. (M/n) was a lazy overprotective best friend that she can always depend on. "As for you─" "Reverse the Genjutsu. We can see through your illusion anyway."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked up to the front, drawing a whole bunch of attention to them. "That's Kakashi's team." The (h/c) teen states, causing Ten-Ten to nod. "Well, well." "So you noticed the Genjutsu huh?" After undoing the jutsu, the ravenette peeks at them with one eye. "Huh, well aren't we the smart ones? Now let's see you deal with this!"

Doing a back flip, the ravenette attempts to kick Sasuke, however, at the same time, Sasuke prepared a counter attack. Lee was quick to move, stopping both of the males with only his arms. _How'd he do that? I thought he was some weakling getting tossed around like that, but he's as fast as Sasuke..._ Sakura stares at Bushy Brows in amazement.

 _He stopped my kick...That's some chakra he's got in his arm._ Sasuke stares at the ravenette in caution. Neji, Ten-Ten, and (M/n) walked up to Lee. "Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought _you_ were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level." Lee balled his fist, looking away.

"I know but..." He blushed at the sight of Sakura. "Hey (M/n)!" Naruto grins, looking up at the (s/c) nin with twinkles in his blue eyes. "Uh, hey Naruto..." He looked at the younger male awkwardly, wondering why he was staring at him like he was some model. "You remembered my name?" (M/n) shifted his weight to his other foot, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, I mean, I learn everyone's names so I don't forget..." _Why is he so close...?_ "So, you know, what do you skill in as a ninja? Do you have siblings?" _Those are two different questions! Which one does he want me to answer?!_ "Uh, I'm good in Genjutsu...I have no siblings..." He scratched behind his ear, giving a closed eyed smile.

"You're so cool! You're like a brother I've always wanted, believe it!" Naruto gave a blinding smile of his own, chuckling. _This kid..._ (M/n) sweatdropped, but still glanced at him fondly. Ruffling his blonde hair, the taller male started to slowly relax. _I've always wondered what it was like to have a sibling as well, Naruto._

"C'mon Naruto! We're leaving." Sakura announces, after breaking Lee's heart. "Huh? Oh. Well, see you at the Chuunin Exams (M/n)!" Naruto waves goodbye, before rushing off after his teammates. "He reminds you of Ryu, huh?" Ten-Ten states. "Yeah...I suppose we should start leaving as well."

 **A/N: I know it's short but there was really nothing for me to write on this chapter, I might just stick to Naruto's and Sasuke's, then work on the others later. Also, I AM OFFICIALLY OFF HIATUS! And I lied about a few things ^.^' I wasn't able to prewrite a lot of stuff, due to the fact that I've been busy with schoolwork...Yea that's it.**


End file.
